


Morning Beauty

by ApollosLyre



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Phichit Chulanont, Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Single Parent Katsuki Yuuri, Young Katsuki Yuuri, Young Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-08 06:18:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17976053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApollosLyre/pseuds/ApollosLyre
Summary: At the age of eighteen Yuuri gets a chance to skate against Victor. He wants to impress his idol... he never gets the chance to.After a miscarriage of one of his twins Yuuri has to proceed with caution throughout the rest of his pregnancy, and come to term with being a single parent.Years later he meets Victor again, he realises how much he really loves Victor during their time spent together, and rather quickly Victor starts to see how much he loves Yuuri in return.(Mentions of Alcohol and lack of Consent!) other then that it’s pretty chill.





	1. The first touch

**Author's Note:**

> The summary sucks I know, I’ll chnage it at some point but I’m rushing bc pasta is cooking!!! 
> 
> Anyway enjoy

“And Skating for Japan, Yuuri Katsuki!” The American announcer said, the audience cheered as the young skater took to the ice. He gave them a wave like Celestino had told him to. He did a small circle on two feet, then a few lemons before he got into his starting position. He stood feet together arms slightly out to the side and palms facing forward, his head down. Yuuri took a few calming breaths before the soft piano in his music started to play. The melody played and Yuuri began with a one foot glide into a outside three turn, he moved his arms position one in front and one above his head, just like Minako had taught him in ballet: then went into Twizzles along the ice, three in a row, one leg coming out to spin him in a bigger circle once before moving to his next part. 

He built himself up for a triple axel Double Toe loop jump. The music picked up a little, he would go into the axel just before the first height of the song, land and just as the first climax hit the Toe Loop, allowing him to land and glide as the music pulled down into a softer melody. He went into his axel with an outside spread eagle, three and a half rotations. Yuuri breathed, everything seemed to be moving slower for him now. His arms extended, turning forward and he took off on one foot. He landed shaky and having to put his free leg down to stop himself from hitting the ice. Still the skater continued, Toe loop: Inside three turn, pick in, jump, his hip collided with the floor. Yuuri got back up, trying to shake it off. It was just first jumps, he couldn’t mess up any more. 

A step sequence of forward cross rolls, outside Mohawk on his left food, a back cross over and turn forward. He continued he hopped into an illusion spin, before coming out with his free leg extended. It didn’t last as long as he was suppose to go, next set of jumps. A triple Salchow, then a spiral, before a quad toe loop. He went into the salchow starting with a Mohawk, then the outside three turn, bringing his leg through and jumping. Yuuri hit the ice hard again. He slid into the barrier, a thump rang in his ears from the collision. 

Two skaters watching from the rink side winced as their competitor got shakily back up, determined to finish his program. There was something off about the oh so quiet Yuuri Katsuki. The only thing anyone knew about him was that he was an Omega with anxiety and heart made of glass. Yuuri didn’t hide his mental illness from the world, he dedicated a program to mental illness back in his juniors. Other then that the skater was reserved, only speaking in whispers with his coach and doing the minimum amount of interviews he could. The skater stayed out of the press, and kept his personal life very secretive. 

The blond Omega stood next to his best friend, a Silver haired alpha - who had been winning Gold medals since he was twelve. Even in the smallest of competitions. He was currently on his way to winning this season. The omega Christophe would still put up a good fight against the Victor Nikiforov, Russia’s favourite skater. “There’s something not right.” Christophe said as he watched Yuuri. They had spoke during juniors before. Chris had tried to flirt with the fourteen year old Yuuri, who had no idea what was going on. “This isn’t Yuuri.” He muttered, not able to take his eyes away. 

Yuuri tripped over his pick, landing on his knees, he started to tear up he couldn’t take it. He was making a complete idiot of himself, he was letting Japan down, his family down, his coach. Victor gasped, “he’s in heat.” His eyes widened. Victor had always had a good sense of smell, it was something that was both a blessing and a curse. 

“What?” Christophe asked. He stared at his friend, then back to the omega who was having a hard time standing up. He was holding his lower stomach with one arm, the other trying to hold himself up from the ice. Everything was blurring around him: the sound of the crowd was starting to fade from his hearing, ears ringing. Yuuri was dizzy. The only thing keeping him from not over heating was the cool ice on his skin. 

This was a majority of alpha run sport, coaches, skaters, even sponsors most of them were alphas. They all stood frozen, by this point most would be able to sense the distressed omega, if not his heat. “He needs to get off the ice now.” Victor felt a sense of protection over the younger omega. He looked around and saw the skaters coach at the gate of the ice rink, his hand held out for Yuuri to take when he managed to get himself off. 

The omega wasn’t budging though, Victor wasn’t thinking as he took his guards off and ran past the people at the gate, going right on the ice and skating towards the omega. He managed to pick Yuuri off the ice, an arm supporting him around the middle and his other holding Yuuri’s arm around the alphas own shoulders. The Japanese teen was crying, his skin burning hot against Victors own. He was muttering something in Japanese as Victor managed to get him off the ice. 

Christophe was waiting for them “his coach was pulled away to talk to someone...” he looked around trying to locate the man, “I-I don’t know where he is.” He said panicked. 

“Showers.” Victor said. Chris nodded and got Yuuri from the other side helping him into the changing rooms. They went past a few of the other skaters who watched as they dragged Yuuri to the shower room. Luckily nobody was in there. Christ helped Yuuri remove his skates, then got to undoing his costume. As soon as the fabric was pulled away from the omegas chest his scent got stronger. Victor covered his nose and tried to control the alpha side of him. “Chris-“ he moved away, “I’m going to- I can’t-“ Chris nodded understanding. Victor gave an apologetic nod and his friend watched as he left the changing room. Hopefully to find the teens coach. 

Chris helped Yuuri into the shower and turned on the cold water. Being an omega himself he had experience with this. He just couldn’t figure out how this slipped everyone’s papers. Yuuri would have been put on heat suppressants if he was close to his heat. Plus it didn’t seem like a normal heat, they would usually build for at least a week before hand. Maybe it was the stress, he had been in a stress induced heat before, they were not fun at all. 

Just before the door opened again Chris managed to move Yuuri so his back was facing outward, the water at his feet was bloodied, a trail was dripping from his hole and down his leg. Shit, Chris thought. Celestino came through the door, Victor behind him but staying in the doorway. Yuuri was sat on the shower floor whimpering when Celestino saw him, bloodied water around him. “Get him a towel, and some clothes.” Celestino ordered the skaters around him. Luckily the two had already preformed. Chris had found a towel, and brought in clothes Victor had grabbed. Yuuri’s stuff was in a locked locker and Victor had no time to worry about where the key was. Instead he grabbed his own top and some shorts he packed for the showers. He didn’t like showering naked. 

Celestino managed to dress Yuuri, the omega slipping in and out of consciousness. He wrapped the towel around Yuuri’s waist over the shorts in case he bled through the material. He picked him up bridal style and got ready to leave. “Victor go back to Yakov.” Celestino told the alpha. Victor understood why he shouldn’t be following an omega in heat, not only was it bad press, but it could make Yuuri more scared and territorial. 

Christophe had managed to throw his skates in his bag, and change into his tracksuit before running after Celestino and his student, telling his own coach on the way out where he was going. 

They got into a taxi, Christophe held Yuuri in the back while Celestino delt with the driver and location. At the hospital they rushed Yuuri inside: he was taken straight to a room and doctors started to work around him right away. Christophe and Celestino were ordered out of the room, having to leave the teen on his own for the time being. 

They waited, and waited a little more. There was no news they both knew no news was good news, but after all Yuuri was still just a kid. He was under Celestino’s care while he skated away from Japan. Finally a doctor came out to see them. He wore a long white Doctors coat with a shirt and tie underneath, along with grey pants. He found the two anxiously waiting and walked over, shaking Celestino’s hand in greeting first. “I’m Doctor Francis,” he introduced himself first, “Yuuri your student,” He half question with a confirming nod from Celestino. “He was under a lot of stress, we think that’s what triggered his heat like state. However, that was his body’s reaction to protect Yuuri: it turns out that your student had a miscarriage, that’s why there was blood. This was due to abnormalities in the placenta, however the second baby has been looked over and is healthy. We still would like to keep him in over night to do regular checks.” He finished explaining. 

Both coach and skater stood in shock for a moment, surely someone would have noticed if Yuuri was pregnant. They had medical checks before competition, apart of an omegas was to fill in forms about their heat cycles and take a pregnancy test to be sure. Somebody would have seen, surely. Yet this had slipped past everyone, including Yuuri himself. He was shy and reserved, dedicated to skating, but he would never allow himself to fall as he did if he knew he was pregnant. Celestino had a hard time getting out any form of words. He was shocked to say the least: because well it was Yuuri. He wouldn’t be the least bit shocked if JJ came in one day claiming he knocked someone up. But It was Yuuri. He didn’t even share his heats. He blushed at the word sex. 

It seemed Chris was the one to gain composure again, he stood a little straighter and said, “Sorry, but Yuuri’s pregnant?” He asked. Even the thought of it was laughable, the amount of skaters male and female alike that tried to flirt with Yuuri, and not once did he seem to notice. How could he of all people be pregnant. 

“Yes, did Mr Katsuki not tell you?” The doctor looked slightly uncomfortable that he was the one to break the news. 

“Yuuri does not even know. He had to fill out medical forms and take tests before competing in the Grand Prix, he wouldn’t of skated otherwise.” Celestino said, now able to talk with a new found confidence. Sure he was shocked, but that didn’t mean he was about to drop Yuuri, plenty of skaters had come back from a pregnancy before. It would just mean he’d have to work harder -like the kid didn’t put everything he had into skating anyway- Celestino could have laughed, Yuuri was his most dedicated pupil. 

“He’s asleep right now, when he wakes call for me in and I can run it through with him. There are a few things I want him to start doing, and some he will have to stop: like skating. His pregnancy is at a high risk, if he doesn’t want to hurt the baby he will need to stop skating.” The doctor informed the both of them. Christophe looked offended at the idea of it: he may not be confident, but Yuuri was one of the most hardworking skaters he had the pleasure of knowing. 

“I think maybe one of us should tell him the news, Yuuri has bad anxiety, i don’t want him to stress further.” Celestino said, he knew how Yuuri worked. He could see the doubt the skater had in himself when something wasn’t going right, he knew just when to pull Yuuri away from interviews or crowded places. 

Celestino knew Yuuri was a little frightened of him still, they had only been coaching together for a year. However he could read the young skater well. Yuuri seemed to be frightened around just about everyone though: he watched skaters go over and speak to him between skates and the Japanese teen would stiffen up, his voice stopped working. Being told he was pregnant, by a stranger no less would scare his student, probably throw him into an anxiety attack. A lot of people believed Yuuri only spoke Japanese since he never seemed to interact with others. He was self centred when he came to competition, competitive enough to not care about anything but himself, and yet anxious enough to not even try and open up. 

“I understand.” The doctor nodded. He gave the two a few more bits of information before letting them go in and sit with a sleeping Yuuri. They explained his body was trying to normalise which could mean he might be sleeping for hours yet. The banquet was tomorrow evening a few hours after the Exhibition skates were preformed. Christophe hadn’t managed to make the podium this year, however he had been invited to preform an EX skate, he could not stay with the younger omega. 

Yuuri looked far too small in the bed, he was hooked up to a drip and covers around him. They kept him in Victors top though. Chris gave a short glance to Celestino, who sighed and ran his hands through his long brown hair. He would end up like Yakov and have no hair at this rate. They sat there for a few hours undisturbed. Occasionally a nurse would come through and check Yuuri over to see how he was doing. She always gave the pair a small smile, and some words on how he was doing. 

“I’m going to get a coffee, do you want anything?” Celestino asked, standing with a sigh. Neither of them had spoken to each other, they hardly knew who the other was anyway. Only exchanging glances as they passed at the GPF. Christophe shook his head, he sat on the chair closest to Yuuri’s bed, while the coach took the sofa under a window with blue blinds drawn shut. He shrugged and left the room, making sure to hold the door as he close it on his way out, as to not make any noise. 

Chris pulled his phone from his pocket, seeing that Victor had text him multiple times. He was worried about Yuuri. Victor had been the one to spot that something was really wrong, and he had also been the one to go on the ice and get Yuuri back into the changing rooms. The only reason he hadn’t come with them was because he was needed for the podium, that and Victor was half convinced Yakov would poison him if he left without saying anything. 

Vk- Is Katsuki okay? 

Chris laughed at the formality of Victors words. He forgot that his best friend did actually have manners when he wanted. 

CG- Yeah, he’s sleeping. 

Vk- Was his heat due to stress?

Chris watched his phone screen, he couldn’t tell Victor that Yuuri was having a baby. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust the Russian, but it was Yuuri’s place to tell people. And if the press got hold of it then they would have a field day: Victor would never tell anybody, but the idea that someone might be passing by and see his phone only for a second. 

CG- Sort Of, they’ve managed to stabilise him now. He should be okay before the banquet tomorrow night, maybe you can speak with him then? 

Chris tried to offer a solution that would put Victors mind at ease. 

Vk- hopefully...   
I have to go, Yakov is scolding me for being on my phone. See you tonight? 

CG- Of course, have fun at the top Mr Nikiforov. 

Chris put his phone back in his pocket, as he did so there was a murmur from the bed, Yuuri shifted onto his side facing Chris before scrunching his eyes up and then opening them. Blinking away the sleep slowly. 

Yuuri tried focusing on the world around him, as usual his vision was blurry without his glasses. He could see the person before him though, blurry but unmistakably Christophe Giacometti. He was confused as to where he was, why Chris was sat with him of all people, and how he had got in a bed. Yuuri started to sit up slowly, rubbing his head as it throbbed. “Koko wa doko...?” Yuuri said slowly in a hushed voice. 

He heard a small chuckle from the man beside his bed, “Could I get that in English?” Christophe asked with a sweet smile on his lips. He saw Yuuri blush at his mistake. However, he did not blame the young skater. Chris was sure he would not be thinking about speaking a secondary language after waking up from what Yuuri went through. 

“Sorry.” Yuuri whispered again, “w-where am I?” He asked in English this time. The room around him was mostly empty, save for two sitting areas and a bed. There was white sheets and a blue knitted blanket over the covers on top of him. The walls were white, and the one in front of him green. From what he could make out of the room there was as little furniture as possible. 

“You’re at the hospital.” Christophe said. He saw the fear in Yuuri’s eyes, so settled a hand on top of the teens. “Don’t worry, you’re okay: can you tell me what you remember of today?” He asked softly. 

Yuuri gave it a thought for a moment, he couldn’t remember much after his program. The program, he did so bad... Yuuri’s cheeks turned red and eyes started to water. He couldn’t even remember finishing the damn thing, had he finished? Or had they pulled him from the ice because he was that bad? He didn’t want to know either way. “I-I remember falling in my Salchow Toe loop combination...” he said, that was a start at least. “And I tried for an axel, I-I think I fell down again.” His face was bright red. “Umm... I think I remember going into a quad toe, b-but I’m not sure... everything’s a bit fuzzy. I was in a lot of pain, and my body was hot. S-someone helped me up, I can’t remember who though. A-and the shower, Coach shouted at someone for a towel, then I was being carried.” He stopped. “That’s all though. I don’t know about the bits in between, Christophe I’m not sure I can remember doing my warm up this morning.” Yuuri admitted. 

The older omega nodded, so Yuuri had been feeling bad all day. He had probably put it down to anxiety or stress of the environment. He didn’t remember a lot, and clearly it was bad if he couldn’t tell who had come to get him. It was a known fact amongst skaters that Yuuri looked up to Victor, if the older man knew it or not. They saw how Yuuri watched his idol across the ice, how his stare would linger just a little when Victor walked past. Christophe thought Victor was the most dense person around: he couldn’t see how much Yuuri admired him. He would just walk past and continue to talk with whoever, not paying even a single glance towards his number one fan. It was the one thing that got Chris to go and speak to Yuuri in the first place. He went over and said how some people just don’t know what treasures are right in front of them. Yuuri had frowned at him and edged away towards his coach. 

“Not a lot then.” Chris frowned. “Victor noticed there was something wrong before anybody else, he ran onto the ice to help you up and off. Maybe it was alpha instincts to protect a young omega.” Chris shrugged. He could see Yuuri’s cheeks heating up at the idea of Victor touching him, or maybe it was at the idea of Victor watching him in such a state. “We got you into the showers, your coach had been pulled away somewhere. But, it smelt like a heat, I mean it kind of was in a way so Victor had to leave, it was having an impact on him I think. He got your coach and we managed to get you dressed and out. The judges know what happened, but to anyone else you got hurt and had to leave.” He ran through the events. 

Yuuri nodded shyly, “t-this top.” He blushed. “Victor-san...” He could smell the strong alpha pheromones on the top, they were a little bit comforting actually. Chris nodded and winked, he liked to tease Yuuri kindly about his little crush on a certain big skating celebrity. 

Then there was the matter of another issue Christophe needed to address. How was he suppose to tell someone they were pregnant? How could he sit there and tell a teenager that they were going to have a baby, Yuuri could still be seen as a baby to his parents. Their little boy who is off to make it big in skating. Yuuri had a lot to deal with anyway, his skating, his dancing, the Grand Prix and Interviews. Getting his sponsorships, and after a tumble like that it would be hard for any sponsor to take him on. But he was in Japan’s top skaters, everyone was expecting so much more from him. They wanted him to succeed. A fail like this will break his soul, add a baby to the mix and Yuuri might just hide himself away for the rest of his life. 

“There is one other thing.” Chris started with. It was now or never, and he didn’t want to be someone Yuuri couldn’t trust. He had to tell the omega. If he didn’t then a doctor would, and like Celestino said, it’ll make him worse. Yuuri looked up at Chris, those big brown doe eyes staring right through the older skater. “When you were in the shower you were bleeding, f-from your- Umm, behind...” he tried to put it lightly. Yuuri’s eyes widened. If from embarrassment or concern Chris didn’t know. “The doctors checked you over, Yuuri you had a miscarriage...” he let the sentence hang there. One thing at a time, baby steps. He couldn’t overload the poor guy. 

“I What?” His hands on instinct went to his lower stomach, eyes starting to water. And then he was crying, quiet tears, but crying. Chris didn’t want to see him cry, it was too much pain. Yuuri was so emotionally fragile. “B-But I’m not- I wasn’t...” 

Taking a deep breath Chris started again, “it wasn’t your fault, there was abnormalities with the placenta, it’s just the miscarriage was a shock to your body and it caused you to go into a heat like state, the doctors were able to stabilise you though. They checked you over and- and-“ god how could he say this, it was bad enough he had to be told he lost one baby, now how does he explain that there’s another one still around? He knew it wasn’t uncommon for Omegas to have more then one, in actuality Omegas who mate with Alphas tend to have two or more babies. “Yuuri, you were having twins, a-and the doctor checked, the second is healthy, very healthy apparently. They said you might have to be put on bed rest, meaning no skating just to be sure... but... well-“ 

“Shit.” Christophe’s head snapped up in shock, not once in his entire life has he heard Yuuri swear, he didn’t think the omega even knew how to swear. Yuuri was clutching the top at his lower stomach, his eyes red and crying, his whole body was shaking. “I-I told him- I told him to u-use protection, I said we weren’t allowed t-to be on the pill w-with our profession. H-he s-still didn’t...?” The last part was more like a question. Chris winced, a lot of people liked to take advantage of Omegas, and many Alphas claimed they couldn’t knot with a condom on, but there was protection specifically designed to withhold a knot of any size. 

“You know who he is?” Chris asked gently. 

Yuuri nodded and wiped away some of the tears along his face. “W-we were drunk and at a party. S-some of my rink mates convinced me to go because I never left my flat, b-but people kept giving me drinks and forcing me to stay and have more I was too scared to say no. Then h-he promised he could get me out and walk me home. We went back to my apartment -o-or his, I’m not sure where- and I a-asked him to wear- He promised he had, I-I was too drunk to notice.” A few more tears slipped out as Yuuri explained himself. 

“Yuuri you were too drunk to even consent, he shouldn’t have done that anyway.” Chris frowned. He wasn’t trying to make the situation worse, but everyone knew a little alcohol mixed with omega hormones could make them unaware of their surroundings. He had it before when Victor had stormed into his hotel room and practically dragged an alpha off of Chris before they could get to the main event, he would always say the next day he was sorry, but Chris was too drunk to consent, and he didn’t want him regretting it. Just like Yuuri was now, regretting that night he had trusted a strange alpha with his body. 

Yuuri sniffled a little, “I’m so stupid.” He huffed. “H-he was my first- I-i don’t know what I was thinking.” Yuuri seemed to be panicking a bit now. Chris couldn’t get over those words though ‘he was my first’ this poor kid had come to America in hopes of a better skating career for himself, and what he got was a drunken mistake that will forever be with him. “I cried myself to sleep for like a week afterwards too, I should never have let him.” He mumbled. 

“Yuuri it’s not your fault, first of all he should have listened and used protection, second of all he shouldn’t have had sex with you in the first place. You were drunk, unable to properly consent.” Christophe was a little angry at the situation if he was honest. 

The omega in the bed was breathing heavily, his intakes were off, his hands shaking more then usual, Chris could see the fear in his beautiful brown eyes. “C-can’t b-breath...” Yuuri stuttered out as he tried to gasp for air. Chris grabbed his hand and with his free one he ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair, trying to sooth him a little. He could feel the other omega start to hyperventilate against his own chest, Chris had read up somewhere that a good way to help someone who was hyperventilating was to make them breath through their nose, slow breaths. 

That’s just what he did, putting his hand over Yuuri’s mouth he whispered, “through your nose, okay.” Yuuri nodded and soon was breathing through his nose, it was slower then when he was breathing through his mouth, but not slow enough. “Come on, with me okay.” Chris took a deep breath in and slowly out, Yuuri copied him, nodding when he finally found the rhythm of Christophe’s breaths. “You’re okay.” Chris whispered and pressed a light kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. 

“Yuuri listen to me when I tell you this,” He said after the two pulled apart, Chris kept one hand cupping Yuuri’s cheek. “Please don’t quit skating: there are people who have come back after having a baby, it’s doable.” He didn’t want Yuuri to give up, not now, not after all he had done. The top skaters spent most of their childhood at the ice rink, they spent all the time they could running over programs, correcting their landings, doing whatever they could to stay at the top, to stay on track. It would be all for nothing if Yuuri gave up now. All the nights he cried because his feet ached, or the times he spent listening to the same music over and over again just to get the feel of a program, to know the song inside and out. Every beat every second and every instrument. All Yuuri had done, everything he became would be wasted if he gave up now. “Please come back to the Grand Prix.” Chris was practically begging now, the thought of someone so young having to lose everything just from one nights mistake. Yuuri was an omega, he knew how hard it was for him to get this far, Chris had been through it. They were seen as weaker opponents, seen as less of a skater. No Yuuri wasn’t allowed to give up now.


	2. An Omega Thing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very quick filler chapter bc the story isn’t suppose to be about Yuuri being pregnant, it’s about him falling for Victor of course ;) 
> 
> Forgot to mention, there will be regular updates bc I’ve already wrote the whole story, it just needs editing

After returning from the Grand Prix a month later Yuuri was introduced to a sixteen year old who had come from Thailand to get better coaching. He had waited until he presented before coming, an Alpha. Yuuri was the only one with a spare room, and splitting the cost was a lot easier then living alone. The boy had also been informed of Yuuri’s little issue before they met. The older omega had agreed on flat share if he needed somewhere to stay. The rinks pupils shared accommodation with the university, since the university was so close to the ice rink, and they had skating clubs there, where their students got group lessons for a little bit cheaper. 

Still Yuuri had to pay for his living, and while his parents sent over money from Japan, and his sponsors were generous it was still a little tough getting money for living and saving to pay for his coaching. 

The young teen had all the confidence in the world as he walked over to Yuuri, Celestino behind him. Yuuri was speaking with JJ a fellow rink mate and Alpha. He was talking about moving back to Canada in a few years time, wanting to be at home more. JJ had also been told of Yuuri’s ‘issue’ and was supportive. He actually apologised to Yuuri for that night and not keeping a closer eye on him like he should have. JJ could be a bit egotistical in himself, but Yuuri had found he never actually had any problem with the skater. He had even got and Alpha from the university to stop messaging Yuuri all the time. 

JJ had spotted the new student before Yuuri, tapping the omega on the shoulder and nodding towards The two people walking towards them. The only reason Yuuri had come today was because he was suppose to help the new one. His doctor had given him the green light to practise edges on the ice, but was strictly told no jumps or spins, and nothing that could potentially cause an injury. His coach had to keep an eye on him and someone (usually JJ) had to be on the ice when he was. The stranger had said he was completely fine staying with Yuuri and baby. He -according to Celestino- had claimed he would help Yuuri if he needed it, apparently he already knew who Yuuri Katsuki a top Japanese figure skater was. 

“Yuuri, Jean-Jacques,” The two turned to face Celestino and a young sixteen year old. He had soft brown skin, dark grey eyes and messy black hair, his fringe going past his eyebrows and almost blocking his vision. However, he wore a bright smile as he carried his black skate bag. He wasn’t that tall either, He would probably be one of the smallest here, he was thin but still had clear signs of muscle from hard work and training. “This is Phichit, he will be staying with you Yuuri.” Celestino directed the last part to his omega student. “Phichit is a newly presented Alpha as well, so no being mean.” That part was directed to JJ. Newly presented meant they’re hormones were a bit off balance, when Yuuri presented he had locked himself away for two months and refused to eat any big meals, opting for small bites of rice and lots of water instead. 

“It’s nice to see a new face around here, I was getting bored of this one.” JJ joked as he nodded his head towards Yuuri, who rolled his eyes. He knew JJ was just kidding, but his jokes weren’t all that funny anyway. 

“You’re just jealous I lost my virginity before you.” Yuuri half whispered. 

JJ smirked, “and look where that got Japans favourite skater.” He poked fun. “Besides, I don’t believe in sex outside of marriage, I’m saving myself for a lucky girl.” He claimed. 

Phichit laughed as JJ walked away to practise some off ice jumps. The boy was from Thailand, from what Celestino had already told Yuuri, sixteen years old, and well on his way to being a Grand Prix skater. Yuuri was to show him around the rink, answer any questions, introduce him to anyone he might need to interact with, and then take him upstairs into the gym area where they had a studio for stretch and dance, and also walk him back to their flat to show him the way they should walk. All of his stuff had been dropped off that Morning while Yuuri had a midwife appointment. He was sixteen weeks along, and had been told that he could have a gender scan at eighteen weeks if he wanted. Yuuri was still on the fence about wanting to know. 

“He’s... a bit much.” Phichit half laughed. He had a slight accent to his English, Yuuri thought they would probably bond mostly over moving to a completely different country and having to learn a whole new language just for skating. Them both being from Asia might also give them a lot more to talk about. Yuuri hoped anyway. He wasn’t exactly very good at conversation, it was a push for him to willingly help Phichit know his way around. 

“He grows on you.” Yuuri shrugged, trying not to make eye contact with Phichit. 

He decided to start with the rink itself, showing him where the stereo was, and how to use it although that was pretty self explanatory. He shown him the skate hire box that also had spare things like socks and flannels to wipe their blades with. The bathrooms too and then the changing rooms. Yuuri shown him how to work a locker as well, having to put the coin in then getting the key, and when you have finished you get the money back after returning the key. After that he went to the cafe, and pointed out the social area which had books inside and comfy chairs, more public toilets and the front desk. He shown him a small shop that they could get their skate grind from. There was other parts of the sports centre that they didn’t really enter, but Yuuri has to walk that way to go upstairs so he pointed out a few rooms. The hall mainly used for gymnastics, and a gym studio for personal training. They went upstairs where the actual gym was, and then a bit further down the corridor where their studio was, for stretch classes and dance practice. Yuuri just hoped this wasn’t all too much information for Phichit. 

After that they decided to have lunch, but go out for it instead of sitting in the rink, just to show Phichit a bit more of the surroundings. They decided on a sandwich place that wasn’t too far from the rink: getting in and ordering their food. Phichit got a tuna and cucumber sandwich along with a cup of coffee, Yuuri decided on a ham salad and just some water. They found a table in the corner with less people around so they could talk a little more. 

Between bites of food Phichit told Yuuri about his love for hamsters, and how he wanted to make Thailand proud with his skating. He also wanted to have his own skate show that he would tour around Thailand to show everyone how fun ice skating is. He mentioned his family back home and how his mother had cried when he left for the plane. “So what about you?” Phichit asked, trying to get to know Yuuri a little more. He heard the skater was reserved, but never knew how true that was until meeting him. 

“What about me?” Yuuri asked with a shrug, he didn’t think there was much to tell. 

“Where are you from? What’s your family like?” Phichit asked, eager to get to know his new flat mate. 

“I’m from Hasetsu in Japan, a small beach town and my family runs a Hot springs there. I have an older sister who I’ve looked up to longer then I can remember, and my mother and father are supportive.” He gave the brief description of his life, quick to get any talk of himself out of the way. Phichit was almost impressed that Yuuri could say so little about himself while still answering his questions. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, the pregnancy thing... are they okay with that?” Phichit asked, looking a little scared that he had over stepped some kind of line. 

Yuuri looked shocked for a moment before settling again. “T-they don’t actually know.” He admitted. “I will tell them, just maybe not yet.” He clarified. 

“And the Sire?” Phichit questioned, finding a bit more confidence now Yuuri had answered him clearly. 

“He knows.” Yuuri nodded. “Turns our he’s actually got a wife, and two children already, he doesn’t want any responsibility over this.” Yuuri shrugged it off. He had accepted that the Alpha would not want anything to do with him or the baby as soon as Yuuri found out about the pregnancy. It had been a one time thing, and Yuuri was so drunk he hardly remembered what the guy looked like. He met up with him after returning to Detroit and explained everything. The man had told Yuuri it was his own fault for being drunk, and left. That didn’t bother him though, he already knew the reaction wouldn’t be a pleasant one, and if he was being honest with himself: Yuuri didn’t really want to have a baby with the alpha, he would rather raise it alone. 

“Wow, what a dick.” Phichit said taking a bite from his sandwich. Yuuri laughed at the unexpected profanity. This caused Phichit to chuckle as well. “I already reassure Coach Celestino that I’m okay with living with you and a baby, I won’t try anything just because I’m an alpha either I promise. I’ll probably get a little over protective, instincts and all, but you don’t have to worry about me taking advantage or anything.” He reassured. 

Yuuri felt touched that Phichit had reassured him of this. Just from the first meeting alone he knew that Phichit was too nice to do anything harmful towards any person. It was in some sense a little sad that he had to tell Yuuri he had nothing to worry about because he was an alpha. But that’s how it was. “That’s okay, I wouldn’t have agreed to this if I thought coach would bunk me with someone rude.” He said. “I apologise in advance though, Um I have Anxiety, and sometimes that spirals into depression, I might be a bit flakey on plans, and some days you probably won’t see me if I’m shut away.” Yuuri explained. He didn’t want the alpha to feel like Yuuri was ignoring him on his off days, so it was best to get it all out in the open now. 

Phichit gave a warm smile, “that’s okay, I understand.” He nodded. 

After lunch Yuuri shown Phichit the walk he takes on his way home , back to the flat. He unlocked the main doors with a card on his flat keys, then they went up four flights of stairs before getting to number forty six which was Yuuri’s and now Phichit’s home. He unlocked the door for them and let Phichit in. Celestino had given Yuuri two key cards for the main doors and two flat keys, the omega went and fished them out of his beside draw for Phichit. Then offering to help his new roommate unpack his stuff. 

It took them two days in total to unpack everything Phichit had brought with him, and the things that had been delivered a week back and shoved in the spare room. Yuuri had hardly noticed since it was Celestino bringing them in and putting the boxes into the empty space, he hadn’t actually known there was anything in that room until three days before Phichit was suppose to arrive. At the end of the second day both of them were tired and hungry. Yuuri ordered pizza for them as they settled on the old brown cushioned sofa in the living area. Like a studio apartment there was kitchen and dining room in the same space as their sofa and almost broken Television. The toilet and bedrooms were off at the back of the flat, along with a storage cupboard. 

Phichit had started to go with Yuuri to scans and doctor check ups, he got water for Yuuri after the omega threw up, or made sure to throw away/ hide any food that set Yuuri off. His pregnancy wasn’t a very comfortable one, either always in pain or always feeling sick, the alpha had started to notice that Yuuri hardly slept as well. When he was up in the middle of the night (like usual) he would hear Yuuri get up and get a drink, or use the toilet. He didn’t seem to settle at all. 

Yuuri was due in September, a month before the skating season started, he would be missing that season for sure, However, it would give him time to recover and catch up. Phichit had promised Yuuri that he would help the skater in anyway he could to make sure he skated again, we wanted to share the Ice with Yuuri properly, to see how he moved in person. Those intricate step sequences everyone talked about. He was a ballet dancer, it gave him an edge to the things he could do on the ice. 

June came around and Yuuri was on his sixth month, it had taken a while but a bump had finally started to form. The midwife had said the reason it took so long was because of his athletic figure and the fact he still worked to keep in good shape, even during pregnancy. It was perfectly normal, and safe too. He even started to get a small line from his bellybutton down to his pelvis. At this discovery he had gone to Phichit, shirt lifted and small bump on show Phichit had been stood in the kitchen practising his cooking skills. Yuuri had been willing to try anything Phichit cooked, as long as the smell didn’t make him ill. 

Phichit had beamed at the appearance of a line, “Yuuri that’s so cute!” His eyes shined. He turned back to the pot on the stove after gushing over the telltale pregnancy signs, he was making Thai green curry, a recipe his Mother had sent over for him. “It’s green curry, is that okay for dinner?” He had a sweet smile on his face. 

Yuuri nodded, “it smells good.” Yuuri said, he really did think it smelt amazing. Mothering instincts had started to kick in with him a little: Phichit had to put up with Yuuri telling him to wear gloves at the rink, or making sure he was well fed. When Phichit had accidentally burnt his arm during one of his cooking moments Yuuri had rushed around him wrapping his arm in a cold cloth while grabbing a first aid kit from the bathroom. Phichit let Yuuri mother him a little, knowing he could hardly help it. Plus it brought the two closer together. 

At eight months Yuuri was itching to get back on to the ice, but strict order from the end of his fifth month told him he was not allowed to go on the ice anymore. He did go and meet Phichit there though so they could get lunch, or go shopping. He quickly learnt that Phichit loved to take pictures, interact on social media, and shop even if he was just looking and not actually buying. Yuuri had FaceTimed Christophe a few times introducing Phichit to the Swiss skater. The two got along like a house on fire. 

Christophe had asked if he could come down before the season started up again, Yuuri had obviously said yes and offered him to share his bed instead of the sofa. He was suppose to fly out at the beginning of September, also saying he wanted to be there for Yuuri if he needed anything at all, and offer any help he could. He was in Detroit for a week before flying to France for the beginning of the season. His coach allowing him to go under the condition he visits the rink regularly and videos parts of his time there for them to work on before he competes. 

When he arrived Phichit had been awake to answer the door, allowing the skater to come in but telling him to be quiet because Yuuri had not slept for the majority of the night. Phichit had been getting his stuff ready to go to the rink, leaving Yuuri a note to say he was cooking them dinner and to stay sat down as much as possible. He left the Swiss skater in their living area on the sofa, along with the TV remote. He flicked through the channels and finally settled on a a thriller. It was the only thing he could see that wouldn’t bore him into sleeping. 

A little under two hours later a bedroom door opened and an omega came out from it. Christophe was expecting to see him hobble like a penguin with the weight of a huge bump under his top, instead Yuuri seemed to walk just fine with a smaller bump. He really had not grown that much: which everyone had been surprised about because Yuuri gained weight easily. Far too easy. He had a blanket wrapped around his shoulders, not saying a word he went sat on the couch next to Chris and snuggled up to his side. Phichit had mentioned something about Yuuri being overly affectionate as his pregnancy developed. Apparently his nest held some of Phichit’s clothes, two of Celestino’s jumpers and three tops, he even had one of JJ’s shirts in there. Chris had sent over a blanket that smelt like him when Yuuri had mentioned his nest didn’t smell like an omega, and he wanted an Omegas scent amongst the material to feel safe. 

“Do you want anything to eat?” Chris asked. Yuuri shook his head. “It’s good to see you again, I’ve been worried about you.” The Swiss man half whispered into the silent room. 

“I’m okay, really.” Yuuri smiled back to him, “thank you for visiting.” He said. 

Over the few months Chris had got to know Yuuri more, which in turn had made Victor a little bit jealous, he wanted to know the omega. After seeing him at the Grand Prix, and then not hearing a word about him in the press or from other skaters he was worried there was something he’d missed. Did he retire at eighteen from one bad program? Had something unspeakable happened to him? Was he safe? Every possibility had run through Victors head. Until Chris had reassured him that Katsuki was healthy and doing well. Even going as far to show his texts exchange. They had only been talking about his families hot springs, this was after he text Chris that he told his parents he was pregnant, but he made sure those texts were not shown. 

He shifted and sighed a little, he had a small pain in his lower stomach, but he wasn’t too concerned about it, the doctor had said he would experience false labour before the real thing, and he had bad back aches for the whole pregnancy anyway. 

“You okay there?” Chris asked. 

Yuuri nodded and sat up straighter, “Yeah, it’s just- I’ve got like a pain, it comes and goes so I think it’s false labour.” He sighed a little. 

“How do you know it’s not real labour?” Christophe asked. 

“I don’t, I’m hoping it’s false.” Yuuri said with a small smirk. “I’m going to get a shower.” He stood up with difficulty and left to use the shower. 

Christophe heard the sound of the water turn on, he giggled when he heard Yuuri squeal from the cold water. He decided to get up and make himself some tea: and then also searched for food. He found a surprising amount of organic food in their fridge. He heard that Phichit was obsessed with cooking, wanting to make his own food. He claimed it would make him an ideal mate one day, Yuuri had shook his head: knowing on some level that Phichit was having instincts as an alpha to take care of a pregnant and non-bonded omega. Christophe had agreed with Yuuri, but kept it to themselves. 

He found bacon and some bread, he made a bacon sandwich for Yuuri and one for himself, then two green teas. Yuuri got out of the shower and Chris smiled at the top he wore. It was Victors, the one he gave him at a the Grand Prix. He also had on boxers, but the top look too cute it was baggy on him when he didn’t have a baby bump, but now it stretches a little around his growing belly. 

“Isn’t that Victors?” Chris asked with a knowing smile on his face. 

Yuuri blushed a bright red and tugged at the hem, “I-I just- I’m not sure... h-he helped me and well-“ 

“You don’t have to explain yourself Yuuri, I get it. An omega thing.” He said. Yuuri gave a small laugh and nodded in agreement. An Omega thing. 

Yuuri thanked Chris and they sat on the sofa eating. He would occasionally shift due to the pain, but settle down again. Chris had watched carefully and started to even time between each wave of pain, just in case. He knew Yuuri was afraid about the labour part, it was a conversation they had many times. Christophe being the only one who would be able to relate on some level. The older omega just had to keep an eye on Yuuri, a closer watch then probably necessary, if he was to go into labour it could take hours. 

It wasn’t until later that afternoon that Yuuri came from his bedroom in agony. Phichit caught him when he let go of the back of the sofa. “Okay, I think I’m in labour.” He said, tears falling from his eyes. He was shaking, panicking. Phichit held him up and looked at Chris as if asking him what they should do. They managed to get him out of the apartment and into a taxi, he said his water had not broke yet, so they weren’t too worried. Phichit had been reading books on what to do during labour and how he could help. 

He was taken into a maternity ward, and managed to get a private room, Yuuri was thankful for that. He paced the room up and down, with Christophe watching him from a chair against the far wall, and Phichit sat on the edge of the bed. He stopped a few times to take deep breaths as waves of contractions hit, getting worse as each one went on. He had been told there was nothing else to do but wait until his water had gone, so Yuuri tried to keep himself moving as a distraction. The pain was the worse thing he had ever felt: heat pain was nothing compared, and the time he broke his ankle at twelve landing a jump wrong had nothing on this. He thought he’d experience every possible painful thing, with the hard hits to the ice or the barrier, how his feet would ache and bleed from his pointe shoes. Nothing had prepared him for this though. 

Yuuri crouched down holding himself around the middle and clenching his eyes shut, trying to breath as the pain washed over him. That’s when he felt the dampening of his leggings: he could feel liquid drip down his legs and through the material into the floor. “Yuuri did you just-“ Christophe started to ask as he stood. 

The younger omega knew what he was going to say so cut him off. Shaking his head he said, “no- I-it’s my water.” Phichit was knelt to him, helping him stand up. Yuuri clung to the alpha in order to get up from the floor. Chris left saying he was going to find the midwife, while Phichit tried to get Yuuri to change from his leggings and top, into something more comfortable. He managed to sit Yuuri onto the bed and remove his top, and put on a cheap nightie they had bought from the charity shop for this exact reason. 

Phichit started to try and get Yuuri’s leggings off, but was not having much luck. “Yuuri please, we have to take them off okay?” He tried to convince the omega. He was starting to be less Yuuri and more omega now, his body instinctively reacting to the situation and protecting itself the only way it knew how. “Can I take your leggings off?” He asked again. Yuuri nodded slowly and allowed Phichit to lift him as his leggings were pulled from the top half of his legs. He was sat back down as Phichit removes the rest of stretchy material. The next task was his underwear. “Now these, can I remove your boxers?” He asked. Yuuri nodded at first, but as soon as Phichit’s hands were at his waist readying to move the fabric, Yuuri wriggled and started to mutter in Japanese. 

The door opened as Christophe came in with the midwife. Phichit had been around Yuuri enough to know when he felt unsafe or vulnerable, a stranger was not going to make the situation any better. The lifted his hand up as if telling Chris to stay there for a moment with the midwife. Not wanting to say anything that would alarm Yuuri. Chris whispered something to the beta women before going to Yuuri. Knowing omegas likes to confide in each other at times of stress. He went over and Phichit allowed him to care for Yuuri for a moment. He wasn’t listening to Phichit because he was an Alpha, unmated, not bonded, Yuuri felt exposed. 

Yuuri held his arms out for Chris to hug him, he buried his nose in Christophe’s neck to seek out his scent, muttering the word Omega over and over in Japanese. Chris whispered in his ear, “Yuuri, can I take these off you?” He asked. Yuuri nodded and even stood up with Christophe’s help, allowing the other omega to pulled the underwear from his hips and down his legs. 

Once that was done the older  
Omega talked Yuuri through some breathing while the midwife worked around him. They lay him down on the bed, with difficulty because Yuuri didn’t want to let go of Christophe. When Yuuri was ready to go into active labour Phichit stayed with him at the head of the bed, he allowed the omega to hold his hand, while his other ran through Yuuri’s black hair. He was on his knees, and he lay his head on the pillow, one arm under his head. Christophe rubbed his lower back as contractions washed over him. He was told to push through the contractions, the midwife talking him through it, while Phichit tried to keep him relaxed. 

Yuuri was sweaty, crying, and in the most pain he had ever been in. All he could do was focus on was pushing through each and every contraction as they came, taking calming breathes in between every one. “Just a bit more.” Christophe praises him by rubbing his back softly. 

“D-don’t touch me.” Yuuri breathed out, he was trying to focus on doing one thing and was having everyone else around touching him, and talking to him. He couldn’t take it. Chris stopped rubbing the teens back, and Phichit took his fingers from Yuuri’s hair, he kept ahold of his hand though. Yuuri pushed, groaning. “When’s it over?” Yuuri cried, starting to get tired and fed up. 

“One more big push.” The midwife said, she kept talking Yuuri through it, he listened and pushed through the final contraction, “just like that, keep going.” She praised Yuuri, “little bit more.” Yuuri strained and gave it all he could. “There we go.” The midwife said. 

Small cries filled the room, and Yuuri visibly relaxed. His breathing calm and started to regulate he could hear someone Phichit praising him, and Christophe Congratulating him. All Yuuri could focus on was the crying baby. Phichit helped him turn on his back, moving his hair away from Yuuri’s eyes. The baby was taken to get cleaned up by a nurse while the midwife helped Yuuri through his after birth, the baby came back wrapped in a white towel and a soft pink hat on their head. 

“Congratulations its a baby girl.” The nurse said as she passed the baby over to Yuuri, who held his daughter against his chest. Yuuri couldn’t believe that at nineteen he was now completely responsible over such a small and innocent life. It scared him a little bit, what if he wasn’t good enough, would she be better with someone else? He didn’t want to be in charge of ruining someone’s life, he couldn’t be the reason that one little girl grew up sad. 

“Yuuri?” Phichit asked. He placed a gentle hand on Yuuri’s shoulder, he could see the over thinking working in the omegas head. He knew how Yuuri thought, he could tell that Yuuri was having second thoughts about his ability to be a parent. “She’s beautiful, do you have a name?” He asked, leaning down to kiss Yuuri’s forehead. 

“I-I-“ He kept his eyes on his baby girl, she had small tuffs of black hair, looking the spitting image of Yuuri. She had wide brown eyes that wouldn’t stop looking at Yuuri, taking in every feature of her mother’s face. “Asami.” He said, “I-it means Morning beauty.” He explained with a small blush. 

Phichit sat on the edge of the bed and put an arm around Yuuri’s shoulder. Chris stood at the end of the bed watch the younger skaters. He couldn’t help but think back to when he first told Yuuri he was pregnant. The look of horror and worry on his face after he learnt he had a miscarriage, the panic attack he had over the stress of having a baby. He remembered the late night texts from Yuuri who was up worried or in pain, when he messaged Chris a picture of his ultrasound, and telling him that the baby had kicked at three in the morning. It was worth it though. He just had to see Yuuri get back to his usual self and fitness level, and finally, hopefully back on the ice. He couldn’t help but imagine a tiny little girl cheering her Papa on at the side of the rink, Yuuri giving her a small wave after he finished his program. 

“She’s perfect.” Christophe smiled and came over to get a proper look at the child in his friends arm. “Want a picture?” He asked. Yuuri looked nervous, but Phichit didn’t give him a choice, he got up and pulled his phone out from Yuuri’s stay over bag. 

“Just, don’t post it anywhere please.” Yuuri said, “I-I want to stay out of the press about this, keep her away from the media.” They both agreed, then began taking Photos of Yuuri and his baby girl, also some single photos of Asami. They couldn’t get over how cute she was, cooing over her.


	3. Kiss and Cry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still not at the main story sorry, chapter four is though!!!

The two year old clung to her Papa as they raced through the airport, he had a carry on bag over one shoulder, and a toddler on his hip. She held her arms tightly around Yuuri’s shoulders and neck, her small legs wrapping around his thin waist. They were late due to traffic to the airport, he had raced with two suit cases and a toddler to the check in, then had to convince Asami that the metal detector would not beep on her. Thankfully it had not. The toddler also struggled putting her teddy poodle through with their carry on. The poodle had been a gift Christophe had brought over with him when Yuuri gave birth. It came with a small card that was wrote in neat handwriting signed off by Victor Nikiforov, wishing Yuuri well and hoping he would return to competition. The omega had blushed profoundly, and allowed his daughter to snuggle with the cuddly toy after washing it first. 

Asami had become attached to the toy, and wouldn’t even sleep without it. She clung to that tighter then she did to Yuuri: he managed to give their passports to the boarding desk and they were allowed on the plane. The air hostesses pointed Yuuri to their row, he thanked her and went to sit down. First strapping in the two year old before settling himself, putting his daughter in the middle seat while he had the isle seat, a women sat at the window with earphones in. The toddler gripped onto Yuuri’s arm and squeezed her eyes shut while the plane took off, Yuuri stroked through her hair trying to sooth her. 

During the flight she settled herself into Yuuri’s knee and snuggled up to him to sleep. Other then the take off and landing she was okay. 

Two flights later they had landed in Tokyo, Yuuri got the two cases in his hands and the carry on bag on his shoulder, Asami had her tiny hand in Yuuri’s pocket so he knew she was still with him. Finally making it onto a bus to the train station, on his was to Hasetsu. Asami had fallen asleep: Yuuri had to wake her, but said if she held on tightly he would carry her. She clung to her Papa as Yuuri grabbed the cases and left the train. As he reached the main entrance he saw a familiar looking figure, long brown hair and a slim body all the way down, she stood up straight, like a dancer should. Yuuri knew who that was. 

Said women spotted the figure skater and rushed over to him, holding out her hands and ready to hug. She had on a long brown coat that moved around her slim frame as she bounced over to Yuuri. The omega let go of the suitcases to catch the women in a hug, careful so they didn’t squash Asami, who now had the support of one of Yuuri’s hands on her bum. “Yuuri! Welcome home!” She exclaimed to her favourite student. The ballet instructor took in the small girl clinging to Yuuri’s side and squealed, “oh this must be Asami, she’s so cute! Your mum was so proud showing us the pictures when she was born.” She claimed. 

“It’s good to be back, Minako.” Yuuri smiled at his old instructor. He hadn’t been expecting anybody to come and get him from the station. “Asami, this is Minako-Sensei, she used to teach Papa how to dance.” He explained to his daughter. The girl was shy, but seemed to relax a bit knowing that Yuuri knew this women and trusted her. 

“Come on, let’s get you home.” She dragged Yuuri into a taxi, taking one case and the carry on bag while Yuuri had Asami and the second case. 

They got back to the hot springs and everyone was instantly on Yuuri, his mother saying how much she had missed him, and also taking Asami in her own arms. She was beaming at her Grandchild. His father had hugged Yuuri and cooed over Asami. Mari had kissed her brother on the cheek and then her niece on the forehead, Yuuri scolded her because she smelt like cigarette smoke around his baby. 

After settling in they sat down to eat, Yuuri called Phichit and Celestino to tell them they got there safe. Asami had beamed at seeing the two, calling Phichit uncle Peach, and Celestino was coach. After that he text Christophe about going back in at the upcoming season. Phichit had not made the requirements this season and JJ had gone back to Canada to be coached by his parents, making Yuuri Celestino’s only student in this years GPF. Celestino had agreed to fly out to japan in September then they would start the season and finish in in Sochi. Yuuri was determined get to the finals again and prove to everyone that he was better then they thought. 

They arranged that Asami would stay in Japan with his family while Yuuri was away. It was a long time so he arranged to fly back and forth between Japan and the next place he was needed. He wanted to video call his daughter whenever he could, and they knew it would be hard, especially since Asami had never been away from Yuuri before. Yuuri finished eating and then started to feed Asami when she claimed she was full. Yuuri knew she was just trying to get out of dinner time because the promise of a treat after dinner. She opened her mouth while Yuuri picked up chicken with his chopsticks and fed it to her. 

“Otōsan more!” She opened her mouth again and Yuuri giggled as he fed her more rice. “Mmm.. full.” She muttered after a few more bites. Yuuri was satisfied with how much she had eaten, Mari took their plates to wash and told Yuuri the baths were free to use if he wanted. 

The omega took his daughter into the baths, he put on some shorts, and also put her in some shorts too. She giggled as Yuuri took her hand and walked her into the tubs, he sat on the edge and slipped in, holding his daughters sides and then lifting her into the water. She squealed at the warmth, and clung to Yuuri begging him not to let go. He kept hold of her and took her to the steps, sitting Asami on the second step in so the water was up to her belly button. He stayed up opposite her, holding the small toddlers hands. 

“Hot!” She claimed, Yuuri laughed and nodded at her. 

“Do you like it?” Yuuri asked. Asami nodded eagerly. “I love you.” Yuuri kissed her cheek as the girl laughed at him. 

“Love Papa.” She kicked her legs in excitement. 

After half an hour Yuuri helped Asami out of the tub and followed her. Grabbing two towels he put one around Asami that draped around her tiny body, the other rested on Yuuri’s shoulders for now. He dried off Asami and then put her in some pink pyjama bottoms after securing a nappy on and then a white long sleeved top: he changed into some short shorts and a blue top. As he left he lifted Asami onto his hips and walked into the main house area, he said goodnight to his Mother and Father, and then to Mari as he passed her on the way up. They put a cot up in Yuuri’s bedroom so Asami could settle in more comfortable. Instead of putting her into the cot though, Yuuri let the child sleep in his bed for the night. 

He lay down next to her as his little girl snuggled up to his side. Yuuri received a few messages from Christophe. 

CG- So will Katsuki be climbing the podium this season? 

YK- I’ll defiantly give it my best, I’m just worried about leaving Asami for so long. 

CG- Worrying isn’t going to be any help. 

YK- I know, but I wish she could come with me. 

CG- You’re the one who didn’t want her in the presses grasp, and honestly I think it’s for the best. She’s only young, and not only that it could backfire on you. 

YK- The media can say what they like about me, but my daughter... it’s not happening. 

CG- Don’t worry Yuuri, I’ll protect you, your night in shining armour. Then we can ride into the sunset together. 

YK- Yeah wonder what Masumi would say about that. 

CG- We wont know unless we try. 

Chris finished his text with a winky face which made Yuuri laugh. “Papa sleep.” Asami muttered. Yuuri said goodnight to Chris and put his phone down to sleep. 

Xxx

“Does Papa get a kiss goodbye?” Yuuri asked. Asami nodded eagerly and pecked Yuuri’s lips and giggled. The omega pulled his daughter in close for a hug, he promised he wouldn’t get emotional over this. Celestino places his hand on Yuuri’s shoulder gently telling him they needed to go. Yuuri pulled away from Asami, “I’ll call you before bedtime, be good for auntie Mari and don’t eat too many sweeties.” Yuuri said. 

“Promise Otōsan.” Asami nodded. He kissed her one more time on the cheek before leaving. 

On the plane ride Yuuri was anxious and couldn’t settle at all, he calmed a bit after being able to skate on ice again and run through his programs. Finally he managed to place second and make it through to the next stage. Celestino had apologised after they realised Yuuri would have no time to visit home before Barcelona, he would have to compete there and go right to Sochi for training in the finals. Yuuri had then almost cried to Mari on the phone because he felt guilty that he wouldn’t get to see Asami in person until after the season had finished. He needed to train though, and had no time to go back and forth between places. Yuuri was thankful he would be seeing Chris though, then at the finals Phichit would be there. Yuuri was said to be the one to watch this season, the press had built up his come back and so far he had not let the pressure get to him. 

Interviewers asked him about his time off, where he had been, why he took two seasons out, what his reasoning for returning to the ice were. They asked about his love life, and Yuuri proceeded to tell them No Comment for each and every too personal of a question for him, however, that was not unusual. Finally they had made their way to Sochi, Phichit meeting them there. Yuuri let him FaceTime Asami with him before she went to bed, the girl had beamed at Phichit’s presence too. Mari text later that night and claimed she had been hard to settle because Yuuri made her excited by letting Phichit talk. There was more interviews, more personal questions, talks with sponsors and skaters alike. Yuuri was introduced to the judge panel and the commentators. 

Celestino had pulled Yuuri to the rink at five in the morning, nobody else was there it was their first night and most skaters were hungover. Yuuri had happily woke to get on the ice with the least amount of people possible. As it turned out he was the only one crazy enough to be up this early to skate was Yuuri Katsuki. He managed to get in three hours alone before the doors to the rink opened and four people walked in speaking in rapid Russian. Yuuri watched as Russian coach Yakov and three of his students entered the rink. Georgi, Mila, and Yuri. Japanese Yuuri was a little disappointed at the lack of Victor, but he supposed if he was friends with Chris Victor would probably be hungover. 

The three removed their guards and stepped onto the ice, Yakov allowed them to warm up and went to stand next to Celestino. Yuuri watched as they shook hands. The three skaters spoke around him, Yuuri could hear and understand what they were saying though, he learnt Russian at a young age after become obsessed with Victor, purely so he could watch the interviews without subtitles. “Looks like the Japanese idiots back.” A small blond scoffed to the girl next to him. 

Mila got Yuri over the head with her glove, “don’t be Rude Yura.” She scolded back in Russian. “Besides what does it matter to you, you’re in juniors.” 

“Yeah and fatso here couldn’t even surpass Christophe Giacometti.” Yuri laughed. 

“You guys know Yuuri Katsuki speaks Russian right?” Georgi laughed at them, turning to Yuuri and winking. The omega blushed. “He did a whole interview when he was sixteen in Russian because he was in Moscow.” He told them. Yuri turned red and skated to the other side of the rink while Mila looked embarrassed as she passed him again in warm up. 

Yuuri decided he’d had enough of being made fun of and the awkwardness of the situation now. He went to Celestino and muttered and apology saying he needed to take a break. His coach understood and said a quick goodbye to Yakov before following his skater. 

As the two were walking towards the changing room the doors opened, Victor Nikiforov came through, earphones in and a hardened look on his structured features. His spring guards made a rattling noise as he walked towards the entrance of the ice, Yuuri blushed when the Russian looked towards him, however no emotion was shown on his face. Yuuri half hoped Victor just didn’t recognise him, and was not ignoring him. That was before Victor got to the rinks gate, removed his guards and glanced back to Yuuri, he gave a soft smile before stepping onto the slippery surface. Yuuri blushed and Celestino chuckled while urging him to move along. 

He didn’t see Victor again until the night before competition. They were in the hotel skaters mingling and getting excited for the men’s singles. Yuuri watched as Victor laughed at something Christophe said. Yuuri was just thankful when Phichit spotted him and waved him over to him and their coach. Yuuri went over without another glance towards his idol. 

Chris watched as his best friends eyes followed the younger skater, he laughed, “you could just go and talk to him.” He said. Victor turned back with a look of offences on his face. Chris huffed. This guy had literally pulled Yuuri from the ice three years go and probably saved him from media humiliation. 

“Talk to Katsuki? He doesn’t talk to anyone.” Victor rolled his eyes. 

“He talks to me.” Chris smirked, Victor had a flash of jealously flash through his eyes at the thought. He knew his friend had spent time with Yuuri, and even gone over to Detroit to visit the omega. Still Victor hadn’t heard what actually happened to Yuuri. All he knew was that Yuuri got hurt and his body tried to protect him through instincts. 

Victor glared at Chris before giving in, “ugh fine.” He gulped down the rest of his drink and placed the glass on the side next to Chris, then with all the confidence he could grasp he walked towards Yuuri, who had his back turned talking with Phichit. Victor almost blacked out, he nearly turned around and went back to Chris ready for the teasing. However, Phichit looked up at him, Victor nodded towards Yuuri as if silently asking if he could speak with the omega. The alpha got the idea and exchanged a few words in Japanese before leaving. 

There was a split moment where Victor was about to turn around and pretend he was meant to be going somewhere else. There was a small voice in his head (that sounded a lot like Christophe) that kept taunting him about being unable to make the first move. He took a deep breath and tapped the skater on the shoulder gently. Yuuri turned shocked, a full glass of champagne in his hand, skaters were strictly only allowed one or two drinks that night, however it looked Like Yuuri wasn’t into drinking his own. Victor almost laughed. Yuuri seemed to relax a little bit at the sight of Victor instead of some other strange skater. 

“Katsuki?” Victor asked, pretending like he was unfamiliar with the skater himself and his name. Yuuri nodded and stuck out his hand for Victor to shake, “I’m Victor.” 

“I know.” The omega said a little too fast. He placed a hand over his mouth as if to stop himself from speaking anymore. “Sorry.” He blushed. Victor just laughed a little waving Yuuri’s apology off, before he could say anymore Yuuri spoke up again. “I want to say thank you, f-for the poodle toy: my d- I love it.” Yuuri smiled, hoping Victor didn’t question the change in his sentence. He wasn’t ready to tell everybody he was a parent, it sounded silly, but his family life was very personal, and he didn’t want his daughter to be the centre of attention at such a young age. 

Victor smiled, “oh so Chris actually gave you that...” Yuuri could have sworn he saw a blush on the older skaters cheeks. “If you don’t mind me asking, what actually happened, are you okay? Nobody would tell me anything, I was worried.” 

The omega was surprised by the forwardness, but he supposed Victor helped him out a lot and probably deserved to know the truth, or maybe just a part of the truth. Plus he seemed genuinely concerned about the omega. “I-I um... listen it wasn’t the best thing that’s ever happened, I mean... honestly I wouldn’t leave my nest for a while afterwards.” Victor gave a small sympathetic smile. Secretly loving that he mentioned having a nest, he was learning just a small bit about Yuuri’s personal life that was kept a secret. “I guess, I think I can trust you... but um, well it’s not-“ 

“Yuuri, I’m just worried, you didn’t come back for two seasons. I’ll understand if you don’t want to tell me though.” Victor said, trying to calm the omega. 

“I had a miscarriage.” Yuuri came out with. Victor looked a little horrified, then his face turned into sorrow for the omegas loss. The loss of a baby would hit anybody hard, but he knew with this particular skater it was defiantly not an easy road to drive down. “I-I didn’t even know that I was pregnant when it happened... I guess it was just a bit hard.” Yuuri rubbed the back of his neck. 

“I’m sorry to hear that Yuuri, really.” Victor leant forward and pressed a kiss to the younger skaters cheek. “If there is anything I can do for you or your mate, I’m here.” He smiled. 

Yuuri was too flushed over the kiss to acknowledge what Victor had said, but then the words came to him and finally settled in his mind. “Oh- no wait- um I don’t have a- I’m single.” Yuuri could feel his cheeks heating up. “It was a stupid drunk thing, i-i told the guy and he didn’t seem to care, haven’t heard from him since.” What Yuuri was saying was true, and he took pride in not lying to somebody. He just wasn’t ready to include his daughter into his professional life. Not yet. 

“Oh, well, please tell me if there’s anything I can do.” Victor said, “I’ll ask Christophe to pass my personal number over.” 

Yuuri was about to answer when he was interrupted by his phone ringing. He removed it from his pocket and apologised quickly to Victor before leaving for a quieter place. He went into the hall and answered the call from his sister. She sounded hurried, panicked. Yuuri was starting to panic a little himself. There was a split moment where Yuuri’s heart sunk at the thought his daughter could be hurt, Mari would not be calling if it was nothing. 

“Mari, Mari you need to calm down and tell me what’s wrong.” Yuuri tried. She continued to cry on the other side of the phone, but still tried to get the words out. Yuuri listened closely. “What? Asami what?” The name of his daughter started to make Yuuri more and more worried. “Hospital? Mari why is my daughter in hospital?” He asked. The news struck him and he felt like his heart had stopped. Everything around him started to spin, Yuuri felt sick. Mari hung up when another voice started to speak to her. 

Yuuri dropped his phone as he crouched down, trying to calm himself. He couldn’t panic, he couldn’t have an attack right now, not in front of every one. He put his hands on the back of his head and kept his eyes focused on the patterned red and yellow carpet. He tried to calm his breathing like Celestino had taught him before his first competition. It seemed to be the only technique that worked when he was alone, everything else he needed someone to coach him through it, guide his breathing. He needed to latch onto someone, he needed someone’s help, but Yuuri felt like he couldn’t move. His feet were frozen in place, his body stuck hunched over so he didn’t faint. Yuuri thought that if he could move he would probably be racing for the toilets in case he threw up. 

The omega jumped when a hand gently touched his shoulder blades. Someone had crouched down beside him and was trying to talk, Yuuri couldn’t make out the voice or the words, but a familiar alpha scent surrounded him. Yuuri focused on that voice, trying to use that to centre himself. He could feel the world coming back around him, the alpha wrapped one arm around Yuuri’s back and under his arms to help him stand up. He said something to another person Yuuri didn’t know was there, before leading the omega outside of the building, hoping the cool air would settle him at least a little. Yuuri was sat on a stone fence outside of the hotel, while an Alpha stood before him trying to get Yuuri back to reality. 

The voice started to make more sense to him, he could recognise the scent as JJ. “Yuuri come on look up at me.” He lifted Yuuri’s chin so he could meet the Omegas eyes. “Come on, Yuuri tell me what’s wrong.” He started to wipe the tears on the upset Omegas cheeks away. 

“A-a-asami...” he started. “H-hospital.” JJ held the omega close to his body while he tried to calm him down. 

His girlfriend Isabelle had gone to find some help, either Christophe Giacometti, Phichit Chulanont, or Celestino Cialdini. The first person she found was Christophe at the bar with Victor Nikiforov. Chris and her made eye contact and she started to walk over quickly. “Yuuri...” She said out of breath, “h-he’s having a panic attack... JJ sent me, he’s taken him outside.” She said hurried. 

“What? What happened?” Chris asked, not waiting for an answer before leaving to go find Yuuri, asking Victor to get Phichit and or Celestino. The silver haired Russian nodded and went off to find the two. 

Chris got outside and spotted Yuuri with JJ, going over straight away and asking to know what happened. Instead of getting a clear answer though Yuuri wrapped his arm around the other Omegas neck and pulled himself closer so he could smell the comforting scent of another omega. He was speaking in Japanese, and Chris really couldn’t understand him. 

“Who’s Asami?” Victor asked. Three people turned to see Victor with Phichit and Celestino behind him. 

“What?” JJ asked looking annoyed. 

“He’s saying that Asami is in hospital,” Victor waited for Yuuri to finish the next part of his sentence. “I think: Mari said she had an Asthma Attack, and is in hospital.” He translated. If the situation was any different anyone hearing this would have been shocked to learn that Victor knew Japanese, quite well too. 

“Fuck...” Chris muttered. “I’m going to take Yuuri back to his room, h-he needs space.” The older omega managed to help Yuuri stand right before taking him back inside. 

Back in the hotel room Chris held Yuuri close to himself rocking the crying omega. Yuuri’s phone buzzed and Chris answered it for him, placing the device next to the Omegas ear. Whatever was on the other line seemed to calm the omega down until he stopped crying, he looked back up at Chris with red and puffy eyes, then dived close and nuzzled at Christophe’s neck to find his scent. The smell of another omega managed to get his heart rate back to a normal beat, and his breathing relaxed. Chris presses a Kiss to Yuuri’s head as the younger omega pulled away. 

“S-she’s okay... t-they said she’s going to be okay.” He said still focusing of calming breaths. They wanted to keep her in for check ups, plus if she had another Asthma attack they would assist and even find out if there was something that triggered it. Christophe visibly relaxed at the news. He managed to get his hotel door opened and urge Yuuri inside, saying he could stay until he had calmed down completely. Yuuri couldn’t be alone with this news. 

Nobody came to disturb them, and at some point during the night they found themselves in Christopher’s bed watching rubbish telly. Yuuri was only half paying attention, more focused on knowing every step of his daughters recovery. The stress was unreal, and fear was something he had never experienced before at such intensity. He turned into Christophe and snuggled closer to his side, the older omega put his arm around Yuuri’s body pulling him in. 

They looked at each other for a moment, and then Chris leant in and before he knew what he was doing: their mouths locked together as Chris started to kiss his lips. Yuuri wasn’t sure what to do, he didn’t want to kiss back, but he felt bad for not feeling the same. Chris pulled away, looking completely shocked with himself. Before Yuuri could speak he stopped him, “I-I love you, Yuuri.” Yuuri wasn’t sure what to say now. “I’m sorry, but I didn’t know how to tell you, and you’ll be going back to Japan after this, I-i just... I’m sorry.” Chris leant in again and pressed their lips together. 

Yuuri pulled away and kept their faces at arms length by pushing Chris back with one hand. “I’m sorry, Christophe.” Yuuri said. 

“Please Yuuri...” He panted, “Please.” He dived back in and started to kiss Yuuri again. The Japanese skater slowly opened up and was soon kissing his competitor and friend back. It wasn’t unpleasant, but it also wasn’t something he had ever thought of doing with Chris. They were friends, Yuuri didn’t have an attraction to him. Still, it was a way to blow off steam, what Christophe was asking and offering. It would take his mind off of the stress of competition and fear for his daughters health. It could be an escape for a period of the night. One he might not get again for a long time. 

Yuuri nodded, “okay, okay.” He allowed Chris to continue kissing him. Their mouths locking together once more, the older omega slipped his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth And started to explore the wet warmth. Loving the sound of Yuuri’s small moans, the way he let his fingers run through Christophe’s hair and tug just a little bit. 

They both started to grind together, their hips slowly rolling in sync. Yuuri squeaked when he felt their hardness pressing up together, Yuuri felt himself growing more and more aroused. Chris groaned, he panted harder their breathing getting more ragged as they kept rubbing. Yuuri could feel the tightness in his jeans, he wanted them off, but he couldn’t, he couldn’t let it go that far. Both of them could feel the heat building up inside them, Yuuri could feel the slick run down his leg, leaking out of his hole. Christophe moves faster, harder and then... “ahh shit...” Chris cursed as he released inside his jeans. He didn’t slow down and soon Yuuri was cumming inside his own jeans. He let out a little moan as he rested his head on Christophe’s shoulder. Chris rubbed his back as Yuuri rode out his orgasm.

Once the high was gone the two were left with the aftermath. “I-I’m sorry Chris...” Yuuri whispered. “I’m so sorry.” He pressed a kiss to Chris’ cheek. “I just don’t feel the same way, I-I can’t think about this when I have Asami to care for. She comes first.” 

“No I understand, I’m sorry.” Chris cupped Yuuri’s cheek, “you’re a wonderful parent. I just- we’ve spent so much time together, and you’re the only one who doesn’t tease me for being a sexual omega. I guess, you’re just a really nice guy, and I love that about you.” 

Yuuri let the words sink in. He just didn’t feel the same. With a sigh he said, “I’m going to go back to my room, I’ll see you at breakfast?” Yuuri asked. 

“Yeah.” Chris nodded. 

Yuuri got up, feeling a little embarrassed about the wetness in his jeans, he just hoped no passing alphas could smell the arousal on him. He managed to make it back to his room that Yuuri shared with Phichit: he sneaked in and went right into the bathroom, first thing he did was get out of his pants. He didn’t really want to face his best friend while he was covered in his own release. Yuuri got in the shower and quickly washed away the sweat and smell of sex: once he was done he wrapped a towel around his waist and left the bathroom. Phichit sat on the bed on his phone, waving to Yuuri as he left the bathroom. He got changed into some shorts and a baggy top. 

The omega climbed into Phichit’s bed and curled up against his best friend, he didn’t put the phone down and instead ran his fingers through Yuuri’s hair. 

The next morning Yuuri was woken up early to get dressed and be downstairs. His sister had rang again during the night to let Yuuri know she was sorry for worrying him, but Asami would be fine and the Doctors managed to regulate her breathing. That still didn’t make Yuuri any less worried though. All he could think about was his daughter lying in hospital and him not being there: what kind of Papa was he, how heartbroken his little three year old would be when she woke up without Yuuri by her side. He tried, he really did try to push those thought to the back of his mind until after the finals. But his mind was having none of it. During the first practise of the day Yuuri fell on every jump, messed up his steps, and even came out of the most simplest of spins. After two hours he left the ice frustrated, grabbing his guards and going into the changing rooms. 

He should never have come, he should never have left her, his daughter was worth more to him then his dumb career. At least, that’s what Yuuri told himself. He knew this wouldn’t end well as soon as he heard word that poor Vicchan, his poodle, had died after a hit and run. However, nothing could prepare him for the guilt he would feel about not being there for his little girl. Celestino tried to reassure him all day, work with him, and give encouragement. Nothing was working. 

Inside the changing rooms the Male Russian team sat along the benches, doing their skates up and muttering in hushed voices, Yuuri couldn’t help but wonder if Victor had told them about last night. Everyone went quiet when the door closed behind Yuuri, just now noticing him. The omega scanned the room and found Victor was not there, the showers maybe? He didn’t really want to find out. Yuuri went over to his skate case and started to remove the black boots from his feet, he grabbed his trainers and slipped them on as well. He would be back a little later on so he didn’t see the use in changing for now. 

Xxx

Breathing heavy, and body in pain Yuuri finished his program. He knew how badly he had done, not even staying to wave to the crowd and instead leaving, snatching his guards from Celestino he shoved them on his blades and walked towards the rink exit where the changing rooms were. His coach tried telling him he needed to go to the kiss and cry, but Yuuri couldn’t face it. His scores were nothing, he was nothing. There was no way he could share the ice with Victor, he could never stand next to him on the podium. Yuuri ran a frustrated hand through his hair as he pushed open the doors to the exit, then headed inside the changing rooms. 

He came last, Yuuri couldn’t believe himself. He came all this way, left his daughter at home and came last. Yuuri was forced to go to the banquet the next evening. He sat on a table in the furthest corner of the room and refused to speak to anyone. Sponsors and skaters alike avoided him, seeing that Yuuri was not interested in talking to anyone. Phichit came over occasionally to see how he was doing, but soon left again. Chris came to speak and Yuuri was not interested at all. He couldn’t stand being here. 

It was surprising when a young skater came over to the table, flopping down on the chair opposite Yuuri. It was Russian skater Yuri Plisetsky: he had threatened Yuuri earlier in the bathroom after he got off the phone with his daughter who had cried and asked for her Papa to come home. The young alpha pulled his phone out and started to scroll through social media. Yuuri was now more concerned that somebody would come over to speak with Yuri, and try and pull him into the conversation out of Politeness. 

The teen sighed, “what’s up with your face piggy?” He sneered to Yuuri in Russian. Taking advantage of the fact that hardly anyone in the room spoke Russian apart from the occasional skater and waiter, plus sponsors but they were busy speaking with people. He knew Yuuri could understand him: thanks to Georgi anyway. “You look stupid.” He scoffed. 

“Could you go two minute without insulting me?” Yuuri asked getting annoyed at the constant comments towards his weight and skating. 

“Could you go two minutes without being a loser, why would you even come if you intended to fail again? Just quit now Yuuri, who are you really doing this for?” He glared from across the table. Yuuri couldn’t understand why this teenager would come and sit at his table then continue to insult him. 

Yuuri stood up in a huff, his hand slamming on the table making the silver cutlery hit together. The commotion caught the attention of a few people, Yuuri leant in across the round table a little and spoke in hushed Russian so nobody else could hear. “If you must know my daughter was emitted to hospital yesterday, a day after my family pet died. And I wasn’t at home with her to stop her tears or hold her hand in the hospital. So before you go insulting me again, think about other people’s situations.” With that he stormed away leaving a shocked teen in his seat. 

The omega regretted his words as soon as he left the room, he shouldn’t have said that.. Yuuri told someone about his daughter, someone he couldn’t trust. He didn’t know what to do. It just happened that Phichit came from the room with a pair skater on his arm, Yuuri quickly pulled him aside explaining what had happened. “Please, can you tell him not to say anything?” Yuuri almost begged. Phichit assured him he would do all he could before leaving again, telling his ice dancer he would be back. The dancer surprisingly waited, Yuuri left for his bedroom. He was ready to get on that flight home tomorrow.   
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you made it through this awful writing then congratulations, and thanks for reading :3


	4. Testing a Russia’s Patience

The flight home had been torture for Yuuri, sitting in his seat and wriggling, tapping his foot, and even starting to write out the components of a new program. He needed to keep himself distracted. The two people sat next to him slowly grew irritated with the fidgeting. It seemed they couldn’t find it in themselves to say anything though, Yuuri was grateful for that. If someone pointed out how anxious he looked and how annoying he was being Yuuri thought he might just break down right there. 

Finally when he had landed and endured the longest train ride of his life, Yuuri was back in Hasetsu. He was greated by Minako who hugged him tight. Yuuri didn’t want to let go of her. They walked back to the springs in almost silence, every now and then Minako would glance over to Yuuri and make sure he was okay. He wasn’t okay, she could see that clearly. The warmer air in Japan did nothing but make Yuuri itch with resentment: how dare the place look so happy, so warm, when he felt so bad inside. Yuuri walked feeling like he had a constant rain cloud over his head, fearing that he may even cause flowers to droop at his presence. 

It was only when Yuuri walked through the onsen doors and heard the small shouts of a little girl running down the corridor that the omega truly smiled. “Otōsan!” Her soft childish voice squealed as she ran down the hallway, her arms out and little legs carrying her as fast as she could run. Yuuri leant down to catch her as she collided into his arm. Asami was breathing heavy from the short run, a reminder of how bad she had been a few days ago. The effects of an asthma attack still weighing on the small child. Yuuri hugged her close and apologised over and over again as he held her. 

He said hello to his other family members and gave them all a hug, thanking them for looking after Asami. Mari had pulled him into the kitchen to explain how Asami’s medication worked. She shown him the inhalers and spacer. The spacer had a mouth mask on the end, since she was still a child, this making it easier for her to take. She explained how the first inhaler was for in the morning and at night, twice and to be taken everyday, the next was just when she was short of breath or had a tight chest, that could be taken whenever and up to ten puffs at a time. He was told to wait five to ten seconds between each puff of the inhaler while she was taking it, unless it was an asthma attack where he could give them all at once and keep the spacer on her face for her to calm her breathing while taking in the medication. She had also been given a very small dose of tablets just for the week to help her get back on track, they crushed them and put it in her juice so Asami couldn’t taste it. 

After the run down of her medication Yuuri wanted to spend some time with his little girl, being away for so long had it’s effects. He had brought her home a rose that someone threw to him after his first performance. It landed at his feet so Yuuri picked it up and took it with him to the kiss and cry. The rose was still in its plastic bag, however now it was darker and dying, still he thought Asami would enjoy it. Phichit had suggested they press it into a scrapbook for Asami to keep and add to as she grew older. Yuuri had liked the idea so much he even ordered an A5 white leather bound scrapbook to be delivered to the hot springs. 

The parent and child first had a soak in the baths together, Asami refusing to go in while her Papa was away. They had then had some dinner and played with some of Asami’s dolls. Although lately she had been liking colouring much more then playing with actual toys. When she was a small baby Yuuri used to sit on the floor in his Detroit flat with her and they would stack blocks high, until Asami knocked one down and then proceeded to fall back laughing. After that Yuuri had mastered the art of catching Asami as she slowly toppled down with laughter. 

Asami happily sat and stroked her dolls hair, sitting next to Yuuri and pressed up against his side. She had her blanket on her knee too, the poodle toy on her other side. Yuuri smiled, remembering his short interaction with Victor. He had gone through with his word and Chris passed the Russian skaters number over to Yuuri. Neither of them had texted teach other though. “Papa?” Asami asked, looking up with her wide hazel eyes and rosy cheeks. Yuuri hummed as if telling her to continue, “I call teddy Vicchan.” She said, stringing her words together a little clumsily. 

Yuuri laughed a little, then her leant down and kiss the girls black hair, “that’s a beautiful name.” He whispered against her hair. 

“Papa miss Vicchan?” She asked. 

“Very much.” Yuuri nodded. He missed his childhood pet and best friend so much, it hurt to think about. 

“I think, Vicchan miss papa too.” Asami settled down again after that. Yuuri couldn’t help the single tear that fell from his eye at her words. Asami was so smart, she was so understanding of people. It was ridiculous how much Yuuri relied on his little girl, but she made him feel so much better by just being next to him. He was glad that Asami clung to him, and was always wanting to be next to him. If she was more independent Yuuri would feel like he was doing something wrong. 

“Shall we go to bed?” Yuuri asked. 

“Sleep in papas bed?” Asami said with a hopeful look in her eyes. 

“If you like.” Yuuri agreed. The girl got right up, trying to help Yuuri up to by pulling his hand. Yuuri laughed and went with her, allowing his daughter to tug him along as she marched up the stairs. Asami let Yuuri put her night time nappy on, she was mostly dry these days but sometimes accidents happened. She was then put in a long sleeved pink top and some pink shorts. While they lay in bed Asami took the wall side, but faced Yuuri, cuddling the toy Vicchan against her chest. Yuuri lay facing her, playing with the girls hair until she drifted off to sleep. 

Xxx

Yuuri woke to an empty bed, it wasn’t strange these days, but Asami had climbed into his bed last night after having a bad dream. He assumed Mari took his four year old downstairs for breakfast. She usually woke up earlier then Yuuri anyway. He picked his phone up from the floor to check, then remembered why he turned it off last night in the first place. It had been completely innocent at first, Yuuri skated Victor Nikiforov’s stay close to me program for Yuuko, however, what he had not expected was for her three girls Axel, Loop, and Lutz to record him and post the video all over the internet. The girls were six years old, that was only two years older then Asami. They loved Yuuri’s little girl and looked after her in school, but they were way more prepared for the harshness of the world compared to Asami. Who like Yuuri had a glass heart, she tried to make everything seem so happy and light. While these three were tough, and ready to fight. Yuuri regretted ever showing Yuuko his take on the program. However, luckily he landed every jump. 

The omega rolled out of bed groaning, deciding to also leave his phone in his bedroom. He went downstairs and was stopped by his mother, she handed him a spade and asked him to go move the snow from their pathway for guests, Mari was looking after Asami since she was just doing laundry. Yuuri complied and opened the front door, feeling a gush if wind and the taste of snow, it was the middle of spring, why was it even snowing? Yuuri shrugged and started to clear the pathway. 

Not even five minutes later Yuuri was unexpectedly knocked down by something big and fluffy, his eyes widened at the sight of a poodle, a curly brown coat that looked so much like his beloved Vicchan, and his daughters Vicchan toy. He stroked the dog until it allowed him to stand, then went inside shaking the snow from his clothes. “Who’s is this dog?” He asked his mother, gesturing to the animal in question. 

“He came with a guest who’s in the baths, I said we would watch him since we used to have Vicchan, doesn’t he look just like him.” She gushed. Yuuri’s eyes widened at the possibility in her words. The dog looked like Victor Nikiforov’s dog who he had seen countless images of. The idea at it being his idols dog made him blush, Yuuri was just glad he removed the posters off his walls after returning to Japan with Asami. Deciding that now he had a child of his own he should grow up a bit and get rid of the merchandise. He had kept a smaller poster though that was in his wardrobe. It was Victor wearing a black costume with crystal like jewels on the front and a half skirt. He was about sixteen there and had long hair, Yuuri had fallen in love with Victor after seeing that program. “Why don’t you go and offer him a Yukata for when he gets out?” She handed Yuuri the soft green clothes. He nodded and made way to the springs. 

The bath changing rooms were warm, he removed his socks before going in so they wouldn’t get wet, and rolled the hem of his leggings up just a little past his ankle. He apologised as he walked around people trying to get to the tubs. Finally reaching the door to the one he assumed the guest would be in. Most foreign visitors went for this one since it was inside and out of the general public’s eyes. He opened the door apologising to the man inside before looking up. There in his family springs was a man with platinum silver hair, pale skin and blue eyes with a hint of green in them that was so clear Yuuri could see it from his distance. The young skater adjusted his glasses as of he couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Victor Nikiforov was in his families onsen, was this a mistake? Had Yuuri ever mentioned to him that his family ran a hot springs? Yuuri didn’t think he had. Maybe it was a coincidence. But then the over dramatic skater stood, fully nude and Yuuri turned red trying to look away. “Yuuri, I’ve come to be your coach.” He exclaimed from the far side of the baths. Yuuri’s cheeks turned a brighter shade of pink. 

The it dawned on him. Victor wanted to coach him? Why he’s been so bad, he’s failed so much. But this skater was in his home, he had not invited Victor to come into his personal life. Yuuri had so much here that was held dear and kept from the press. One being his daughter: what if Victor thought he was a liar, or a whore for being a young parent. What if he looked down on Yuuri for not giving his daughter a sire? What if he told the press? His thoughts were spiralling. 

Victor got up and took the yukata from Yuuri, thanking the motionless omega as he slipped the garment on and tied the wait belt to close the front of the top over his chest, then placed a hand on Yuuri’s shoulder. “I’m sorry, this must be such a shock.” He apologised, making Yuuri look up at him as he spoke in clear Japanese. “I wanted to surprise you, like you surprised me by skating stay close to me.” He half whispered. “Will you let me be your coach?” He asked. All Yuuri could do was nod, because the opportunity only comes once. He’s admired Victor for all of his skating life, and now they were so close, and he wanted to teach Yuuri how to be a winner. 

After Yuuri got over the shock he lead Victor back into the springs and sat him down at their family table, giving him a cushion to kneel on. His mother gave Victor a bowl of Pork cutlet which the Russian had enjoyed with delighted words falling from his mouth after every bite. Hiroko Katsuki had been delighted at his words, the small round women even offering him another bowl. Victor had to decline though, too many calories, he laughed. Makkachin had come to rest his head in his owners knee, his tail wagging slightly. 

Soon after Victor had let his food settle Yuuri took him to a room, and helped Victor carry his stuff upstairs. It seemed the Russian intended to stay a while with the amount of stuff he had shipped over. Hiroko had offered him a room on the family floor just a small way from Yuuri’s bedroom, in between the Omegas room and his daughters room which was on the other side of the corridor since it was the only other room in that floor with an actual door she could shut. It hardly made a difference though since she liked to go cuddle up to Yuuri half way through the night. Yuuris room had been given to him after he presented as an omega, a heat room. 

Victor stretched his arms up and looked around the large space with a smile, it would do nicely for his stay. Yuuri promised to have a bed brought up for him tomorrow, and apologised for the lack of furniture in there, it was just spare room that went unused since the rest of his family slept on the floor above. Victor had gone on about getting close to Yuuri, wanting to know everything about the omega. This freaked Yuuri out enough to promptly leave. He had rushed downstairs and located his daughter in the dining area with Mari. Then asking his sister to watch Asami a little longer while he went to the ice rink. 

Being in the cold air soothed him, the sound of blade against ice as he skated an inside edge, doing an inside three turn and then skating on one foot backwards, making a line of curves as he went down the rink like this. Half way through he Yuuri had no idea he was being watched by Victor, he decided to go over a step sequence Celestino had taught him from one of his coaches past performances. It was his favourites of Celestino’s. Yuuri also left the rink unaware that he had been observed by his new coach and former competitor. 

That night he snuggled up to the covers in his bed, going to sleep and not being woken at all. Asami had not gone to his room that night. She promised to be a good girl since Papa had a friend staying over too. 

It just so happened that Asami not coming into his room that night was a blessing. Yuuri woke up all hot and sweaty. His skin itching, and lower region burning. He needed release. There was only some thing that could cause him to feel boiling hot and still make him shiver, he’d gone into heat. Yuuri was still rational enough to be able to curse Victor for brining this on early. The new and close presence of an unbonded alpha, and Yuuri’s body was reacting. He locked his door and called Mari, who answered in the third ring. “H-heat.” He panted out. “C-came e-early.” He managed. 

“Okay, it’s okay, I’ll take care of Asami until it blows over, I’ll have Mum bring you some water.” She said. Yuuri thanked her and clicked off his phone. His parents had been uncomfortable at the idea of their son having a heat when he first presented. His mum was a beta, and his dad an alpha. Having an omega son was rare for those kind of couples, however his grandmother had also been omega so it still wasn’t impossible. But now they had seen Yuuri completely nude, and hard before, they had witness him pleading for someone to help him, to fuck him. It was normal though, he needed someone to be able to bring him water, and to help him wash between heats. He couldn’t leave his bedroom because of the guests. 

Yuuri grunted, feeling the pressure build up. He removed his top and underwear, not evening lying down and just stroking himself until he came in his hands while stood next to his bed. He couldn’t remember if he was being loud or quiet, it didn’t matter, his room was sound proof for this reason. After a few more times stroking himself and cumming, Yuuri got into bed. His impressive stamina keeping his body going, still able to get off for a fourth time. 

Just his hand wasn’t doing much though, Yuuri needed more. He pulled a box from beneath his bed, inside was a collection of toys. Most he had bought in Detroit, two of them had been a gift from Phichit as well. His favourite though was a long thick purple toy, it had a knot for him to take at the bottom and vibrated in three different settings, this was one of Phichit’s gift after Yuuri came out of a heat and complained that his toys just weren’t satisfying him enough anymore. The other was an egg vibrator that had a wire attached to a remote, he could put it inside himself and trust the wire enough to help him pull it back out once he’d finished. That was a little more fancy, and Yuuri only used it out of heats in case it got stuck. 

The omega slipped his purple toy inside, putting it on the second setting right away. He didn’t need to stretch while in heat, he dripped enough slick and his body willingly opened up. Yuuri gasped at the fullness of his toy, the way it buzzed inside him had Yuuri coming untouched. Then he started to move it and it was like everything else fell from the world. Yuuri wished that the toy was a real Alpha though, one that would look after him and whisper sweet nothing in his ear. He would be manhandled and ordered to get into different positions. The alpha would be kind to him though, letting him come as many times as Yuuri liked, and then he would fill the omega up so much that Yuuri’s tummy would have a small bump. The thought of taking an alpha’s knot, being full of their seed had Yuuri climaxing again, this one lasting longer and being much more intense then the first ones had been. 

He removed the toy and flopped down on his back, it would be a long four days, but at least he had the toys to help him see it through. 

When Yuuri finally came out of heat he felt gross, sticky, and in desperate need of a shower. He pulled himself from his bed, it was three in the morning. Luckily nobody was around, so Yuuri slipped into the bathroom quietly and turned the water on. Cold since his body had been under so much heat lately. He washed away the sex, and smell of his activities. Feeling replenished after he stepped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. He went back into his room, changed his sheets, opened a window and sprayed some neutraliser. Yuuri put his sheets in the wash himself before going back upstairs and climbing into a now slightly colder bedroom. The omega fell asleep, exhausted after the four days. 

Yuuri woke the next morning, giving his daughter a kiss on the head as he passed her at breakfast. 

Over the four days when Mari had been watching Asami, the little girl had been determined to figure out Victor Nikiforov. First thing she did was run at him full speed to see if (like Papa) he would catch her and slow her down. To the girls surprise that’s exactly what the Russian had done. The next on her list was to talk to him in Japanese, he had replied in Japanese too. She had been caught by Victor when she tried and almost succeeded in stealing a piece of chicken from Mari’s plate. The girl had blushed and asked him to not tell her Papa. Victor had thought to himself he had yet to meet the Papa in question. The only time he had seen the girl with an adult at the moment was when she was with Mari, Victor just assumed she was Yuuri’s niece. 

Asami has been one determined little girl. She at one point convinced Victor to sit and colour with her for two hours straight while watching cartoons. Victor couldn’t help but wonder who’s child this was: Mari had never mentioned anything and Asami never called her Mum. Then she addressed Mr and Mrs Katsuki by Grandparent terms. Did Yuuri have a sibling he had not met yet? Who did this child belong to anyway? To the young child’s surprise the Russian skater had a lot more patience then expected. She had even done things she knew her papa would tell her off for: small things like tease Victor and maybe try to convince him to buy her ice cream on more then one occasion. Victor found himself enjoying the girls company, she had decided to latch onto him for the time being, although the Russian had no idea why he tried his best to make her happy. 

It was around evening time when Victor returned back to the springs. As an apology for Yuuri’s sudden heat the Japanese man had cooked them dinner that they sat down to eat a little later then everyone else. Asami had gone to her room to play with Axel, who had come over with Yuuko, and then been allowed to stay the night. “Sorry for my heat, I-it must have been a bit of an inconvenience for you.” 

Victor almost choked as he laughed. Before speaking he swallowed his food, “inconvenience to me? I should be the one apologising, Mari said you must have reacted to my sudden appearance here.” He rubbed the back of his neck a little embarrassed at the idea. 

“My heats have never been the most reliable.” Yuuri said, making the older skater a little more comfortable. 

They continued to eat and talk about skating, Yuuri telling him that the only quad jump he could land in competition was a toe loop, Victor had proceeded to say that they would work on the other jumps, but for now the quad toe is the only quad Yuuri was allowed in his programs. About half way through their meal tiny footsteps raced down the stairs, the giggling of Asami carried its way through to the dining area. She spotted Yuuri and ran over, breathless from the activity. 

Yuuri caught his daughter and brushed the black hair from her face as she giggled. “A-axel tickled m-me, she- she said that Otōsan was the only o-one who could stop her.” She had a hand over her mouth as she caught her breath back, trying to regulate her breathing to a normal pace. It was a trick Yuuri tried out on her once since it helped him through hyperventilating. It had worked and he taught the girl how to do it. It was simply when she was out of breath, but either didn’t have or didn’t need her inhaler she would place her hand over her mouth and give deep breaths. 

“Are you being good?” He asked. Asami nodded. “Pinky promise?” Yuuri asked. 

Asami locked her small pinky around Yuuri’s, “promise Papa.” She nodded. Yuuri brought her forward and kissed her head. She giggled at him for that. “Can I have a taste?” She asked pointing to Yuuri’s food. Yuuri nodded and picked up a few pieces of the dish with his chopsticks and fed it to Asami. She hummed in agreement at the taste. “Thank you Papa!” She exclaimed, kissing the corner of Yuuri’s mouth and then running back upstairs. 

“Be careful Asami!” Yuuri called after her. He forgot Victor was there for a moment. And then blushed when he saw Victors shocked expression. “Sorry.” Yuuri muttered as he continued to eat. 

“She’s you’re daughter?” Victor asked shocked. “B-but I thought she was Mari’s.” He said looking between Yuuri and the stairs where Asami had disappeared to. 

Yuuri could almost laugh, surprisingly Asami and Mari didn’t look alike. His sister dyed her hair sure that was one thing, but Mari’s face was more structured and her eyes were darker, even her natural hair colour was lighter. Asami had chubbier cheeks, wide eyes which were a light hazel colour like Yuuri’s they almost looked red in certain lighting. She looked nothing like Mari, but so much like himself. Yuuri couldn’t really remember what her sire looked like if he was honest, but he couldn’t see any part of the stranger in her at all, she was all his. It did make him feel a lot better about the whole single parent thing though, grateful his genes had been the stronger ones. 

“Yeah, I don’t want her in the eyes of the press, that’s why not many people know about her.” Yuuri explained with a small blush. 

Victor coughed a little at his next words, “sorry for being insensitive, but, I thought you said you had a miscarriage.” His cheeks were heated red at his own forwardness.

“Oh I did, I-I was having twins and lost one, Asami was the other twin that survived.” Yuuri said. “Her Sire didn’t care for her though, she’s never met him. It’s just me and her.” Yuuri shrugged. 

“Who knows?” Victor asked. 

“Celestino my previous coach, JJ, Phichit, Christophe... oh and Yuri Plisetsky.” Yuuri answered. 

“Wait Yura knows? How?” Victor asked. 

“I did bad in the competition because Mari said Asami was in hospital. At the banquet I wasn’t enjoying myself and he came over to taunt me. I don’t know what came over me, but I snapped at him, told him my daughter was in hospital and he shouldn’t assume things. Basically.” Yuuri said. He felt a bit embarrassed amount admitting to his outburst on a teenager, but he had been very upset, and hurt by his previous words. They just came out. Of course he regretted right away, but clearly the younger teen had some morals because nothing had come out in the press about Asami, and even Victor hadn’t known about her. Phichit was either really good at blackmail, or Yuri thought it was best to leave it. A skaters personal life was their most prized possession. Better then any medal. 

“Ah right, he can be a little mean.” Victor nodded. Yuuri almost scoffed, a little mean? That ice tiger had been ruthless in what he had said to Yuuri. Still he just nodded and agreed. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, it probably changes a lot...” Yuuri said. “I know I sound like... I’m well to put it plainly a slut. I-I don’t really remember her sire, I was clearly not careful, b-but I don’t regret her. You can say whatever you want about me, but my daughter is my first priority over everything, including my career. I understand if you want to go back to Russia.” Yuuri gave Victor the option because it would be hard, it would be so difficult to coach and watch a child. Sure Yuuri had his family, but he still wanted to make time for his daughter. 

“Yuuri you’re not a slut, sure maybe a little young to have a four year old, but that doesn’t change anything. I want to coach you, and I want to see you succeed. If possible more so now.” Victor held Yuuri’s hand across the table and brought it to his lips with a kiss. Then gently he let it go again. “If I may, how old was the sire?” 

“Twenty seven.” Yuuri answered. “I know a bit of an age gap, me being eighteen. But it was a student party so stranger things have happened. He had a wife and two kids, so he didn’t want Asami.” Yuuri explained. 

“Why would he sleep with, hold on why didn’t you use protection if he had a family?” Victor asked shocked. 

“I tried to make him, but h-he erm didn’t. I thought he was wearing a condom, but I was drunk and let him sleep with me. He promised me that he wore protection, bu-but the next morning I um.. well let’s just say I realised he hadn’t after going the bathroom. I felt disgusting after that, he was my first and sober me never would have consented to it.” Yuuri shuddered at the memory of it all, the horrible feeling of the Alpha touching him came back. He spent weeks trying to rid his mind of the guys touch and scent. 

“He should never have done that to you, drunk consent isn’t consent. I know I have to pull people from Christophe all the time.” Victor said. 

“Please don’t be disgusted with me.” Yuuri muttered. “I’ve not had sex with anyone since him... well me and Christophe had a thing but clothes were on and there was no skin on skin contact so i don’t think that counts...” Yuuri was rambling now, he knew it. 

“It’s okay, it doesn’t matter to me how many people you’ve slept with, I’ve had my fair share of lovers. It’s not something our sport makes time for though.” Victor said in understanding. Yuuri nodded. 

“You’re really okay with it all?” Yuuri asked. 

“Of course I am.” Victor smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

It was the presence of a new alpha that caught Yuuri’s attention. Victor and Yuuri had gone to the ice rink, their first training session since they were held back by Yuuri’s heat. They stepped onto the ice, and Yuuri was almost finished with warm up when the doors to the rink opened. Asami who had been sitting with the triplets Axel, Lutz, and Loop jumped at the sound of the heavy doors. Yuuri picked up on her discomfort and looked to see what had disturbed his daughters peace. A head of blond hair, and angry green eyes stood in the doorway. He marched over to the rink side and yelled in Russian for Victor. Calling him ‘old man’ and telling him to ‘get his ass over here’. Yuuri was silently glad he had said the word ass in Russian, he didn’t want Asami repeating it. 

Victor just looked over and happily waved back to the teen, this angered him more. Victor skated over to the side, Yuri pulling the collar of his jacket and whispering angrily to the older alpha. He looked just about ready to burst. Claiming Victor had a program he promised for him, and that he wanted him back in Russia to help coach him instead of a washed out skater. Yuuri couldn’t find it in himself to be angry at that comment. Instead he put his guards back on and went to sit with Asami, placing the girl on his knee. She scooted back until her back was pressed against Yuuri’s chest. Then happily she continued to play on the apps on Yuuri’s phone. 

After some talking through Victor had came up with a fair way to decide who he would be coaching. He wanted both Yu(u)ri’s to skate a program he came up with. Eros was given to Yuuri, he knew the young omega had it in him to seduce an audience. Agape was given to Yuri, he saw how the love he had of his grandpa, and even just for the sport itself kept him going. Yuri liked to hide it though, Victor wanted to bring out their inner desires with these programs. Both had been reluctant at first, and even tried to persuade Victor in changing his mind, the older skater was persistent though. 

Yuri (Who Mari had nicknamed Yurio) had been doing subtle things as a way of apologising to Yuuri for his words at the banquet, Yuuri however was oblivious to his actions. That was until Yuuri asked the younger skater to teach him how to land a quad salchow, instead of bitching about how incompetent the omega was, Yuri had willingly stood there for most of the morning and taught Yuuri how to do it. That was until Victor came through the door and the two scrambled apart like they had done something unspeakable. Victor looked at them suspiciously as he walked to the benches to get his skates on. 

The older alpha got his two students working extra hard that day. After skating Yuuri did stretches while speaking with his childhood friend, and Yuuko’s husband Takeshi. As kids he had pushed Yuuri around a little, but as they grew older the man had started to care for Yuuri a lot more. He had been there when Yuuri presented as an Omega in the middle of a public skate session. Although he had only presented a year prior as an Alpha he had managed to get Yuuri home and safe in bed. Yuuri liked their talks, and it helped that both their children got along well since they then had something other then skating they could discuss. Yuuri found that sometimes too much thinking on his sport could trouble him. 

Yuuri had gone back home for a bit to see his daughter, he would then go for a run and come home again to get ready to be back on the ice. This time he promised Asami could come with him and watch. The girl enjoyed skating a lot, and she was good at it, but at the moment Yuuri had to focus on doing his own program rather then coaching his own daughter. The girl had just been happy to have permission to go and watch Yuuri. She loved to see her Papa skate, and always had ever since she was a toddler. Once when Yuuri had fallen over back in Detroit she had started crying, thinking that Yuuri had been seriously hurt. Phichit had to convince her that Yuuri was okay, and that everyone fell over all the time. 

After his run Yuuri called to Asami to see if she was ready. The small girl ran down the stairs with a pink backpack on and her grey coat. She wore small grey boots and some white tights. Under the coat she had on some black denim shorts that were a little too wide for her tiny frame, and a white t-shirt that had a pink heart in the middle. Yuuri had to tie a bit of ribbon around her waist to keep her shorts from falling down, since all the children’s belts for her age were also too big for her. She jumped with her arms up signalling she wanted to be carried. Yuuri complied and lifted her up, it wasn’t too far, but it would be much Quicker if he carried her. With his skates in a backpack on his back, and Yuuri back into his black track bottoms and blue top they were off again. 

It would be dark by the time Yuuri left the rink again, but Asami had some snacks to see her though, and many blankets in her bag. Yuuri said once they were finished they could get some dinner at a restaurant, if Asami was a good girl. Not like she wasn’t anyway, but Yuuri liked to see her face light up when he tells her she gets a treat for being so good. It’s like the girl doesn’t know she’s always well behaved. 

Yuuko waved at Yuuri as he went through the rink doors, it was just him and Asami in the actual ice rink. Victor and Yuri has gone for some lunch earlier and then Victor had given Yuri a new training routine to follow. 

Once at the benches Asami pulled her blankets out to sit on one and wrap herself in the other. Yuuri took his skates out, removing the soft guards he’d placed on earlier and putting on his hard ones, before getting the boot on. He pulled the laces until they were tight and continued to cross over until her reached the top, he brought them back down once around the middle of a hook and tied a bow. Repeating this with his other foot. Yuuri grabbed his black gloves and zipped up his team Japan jacket before taking to the ice. It wouldn’t be long until he was warm enough to skate without a jacket. Asami watched amazed as her Otōsan skated around the ice. He was fast, and he looked so pretty. Then when he turned to go backwards she almost dropped the poodle toy in her hands, the girls eyes lit up in amazement. 

“Hello Asami.” The girl jumped and looked down from the top stand where she sat to see Victor. 

“Hello.” She said a little shyly, hugging the toy closer to her chest. Victor took a double take at the soft toy in her hands. It was a small poodle, exactly like the one he had sent to Yuuri years ago. In fact it looked identical to the toy. He should know, the teddy had been the first thing he picked up after winning his first gold medal. What had possessed him to send such a personal item to Yuuri, a skater he hardly knew, Victor couldn’t understand. He was glad he had though, seeing how reliant this girl must be on the toy, it warmed his heart. 

“You’re Papa is good, would you like to skate like him one day?” Victor asked sweetly. He still had time before him and Yuuri needed to start so he allowed the omega alone time on the ice. 

“I will never be as good as Papa.” She claimed. 

“Only if Yuuri coaches you.” Victor gave her a small wink, causing Asami to giggle. “You have a cute laugh, no wonder Yuuri is always making you smile.” Victor said. 

“Auntie Mari says my laugh makes Papa less sad.” Asami told the older man. 

Victor saw an opportunity here to get to know more about Yuuri through his daughter, children were always saying the things adults were too scared to. Maybe he could learn how to get Yuuri’s trust, or just make the skater more confident in himself by talking with his daughter. “What do you mean less sad? Why is Yuuri sad?” Victor questioned. He knows already that Yuuri struggles with anxiety and just a minor eating disorder. But Yuuri had not been open about much in his life. Mental health was something he was passionate about, because he could relate. But nobody knew the full intel of Katsuki Yuuri’s mind. Victor was determined to be the first. 

Asami shrugged with a small pout in her lips. “Mari says Papa is sick, he gets very sad sometimes and you have to be very careful with him. She says it like when Asami gets out of breath, but instead Papa gets sad.” She explained. “Auntie Mari says Asami makes Papa feel better, a-and I sneak into his bed when he’s sad, b-but I pretend I’m afraid.” Victor was surprised, the girl was smarter then she let on. She was a bit like Yuuri in that way, because Yuuri didn’t speak people assumed he didn’t know another language outside of Japanese, that wasn’t true. He knew Russian, English and some Thai. Asami didn’t say much, usually just squealing in excitement or over explaining a story, however, she was more observant then most people, she picked up on body language and actions from those around her. 

“Is your Papa sad right now?” Victor asked. 

The girl shook her head, “Papa is happy, he was Happy when you came. You make Papa smile.” She told the adult very seriously. Victor blushed a little bit at that. Children usually told the truth, as Asami didn’t seem like the lying type. He took her word for it. 

“That’s all I want.” Victor half whispered. He removed his trainers and started to put on his skates, the gold blades shining as he pushed his foot into the boot. Victor said a thank you to Asami for speaking to him and then went to the ice. Yuuri spotted Victor from his corner of the rink and waved him over, Victor skating quickly and side stopping right beside Yuuri. “Shall we begin?” He asked. 

After practise Yuuri invited Victor to dinner with him and Asami, saying he would pay for Victor as a thank you for flying out to japan. The Russian agreed, which also made Yuuri’s daughter happy. 

During the course of the meal Victor and Yuuri talked about anything but skating. Victor mostly tried to get to know Yuuri a little more, because of this he also let the younger skater know bits of his life. He learnt that Yuuri stayed in Detroit for two years after having his daughter to get back on track with his skating, in return he he told Yuuri that he lived with Yakov and Lilia from the age of twelve and over until they divorced, Victor went and lived alone when he was fifteen after that. 

After their meal Asami settled herself across the booth seat so she could lay down with her Head on Yuuri’s knee, he ran his fingers through her hair. Yuuri and Victor continued to talk for a bit, ordering coffee as an after meal treat. Asami was half asleep, unaware of everything but Yuuri’s hand in her soft black locks. “You know, Asami told me something about you today.” Victor said taking a sip of his coffee. 

“And what was that?” Yuuri asked. 

“She said that you get sad a lot.” Victor started. “I asked her if you were sad now, and she said no, because I’m here.” Yuuri’s cheeks turned a shade of pink. “Is that true?” He asked. 

Yuuri didn’t know what to say, he was happy a lot lately. Some of that reason could be Victor, he had been so kind to Yuuri and his family, he even played with Asami sometimes. “Y-yes.” Yuuri nodded. 

A shift on Yuuri’s knee told him Asami was getting restless. He continued to try and smooth her by stroking her hair. Victor watched as the parent across from him looked down smiling at his daughter, he couldn’t help but think this is what he wanted to see all the time. A smiling Yuuri, his beautiful daughter who was just a little bit cheeky. He wanted to make them happy however he could. 

“Papa..” Asami moaned as she slowly started to sit up, she looked tired and a little fed up now. “Papa, tired.” She huffed, clearly exhausted. There was a small tear rolling down her cheek as she spoke to Yuuri. The omega kissed her hair and tired to calm her from crying anymore. 

“We’re going to leave now.” Yuuri said. The waiter came over and Yuuri payed the bill, a protesting Victor was silenced when Yuuri told him he had invited him and it was a way of saying thank you for coming to Japan just for him. They got up and Yuuri carried Asami who was half asleep. She rested her head on Yuuri’s shoulder and her arms draped over him. Before Yuuri could grab his own skate bag Victor had knelt down to pick it up: he stopped Yuuri from saying anything with a hand dismissing it, Yuuri just smiled in thanks as they left. 

They got back to the springs and Yuuri tucked Asami in her bed. She was asleep by the time they got home. Yuuri kissed her cheek before leaving. Victor waited for him outside the girls bedroom, watching as Yuuri gently touched his daughters cheek, smiling so lovingly. He could see how much Yuuri cared for her, could see how much this girl meant to him. He thought about it, years Yuuri probably felt alone, skating wasn’t the most sociable of sports. It took up your time. Yuuri moved away from his childhood home, and went to a strange country just to skate, he never spoke to anyone at competitions and didn’t have friends until him and Christophe helped him at the Grand Prix. Asami was the reason he and Christophe were close, the reason Yuuri had to live and carry each day out even when he had depression dips. She was his anchor. Victor couldn’t help but wish he had something like that, a family, people to hold him up and make him loved. 

Yuuri blushed as he left the room and saw Victor has been watching them. “She’s a wonderful little girl.” Victor said. 

“Yeah, everyone who meets her can’t help but love her.” Yuuri agreed. “She’s going to be a heartbreaker.” He half laughed at the idea. He didn’t want his little girl to grow up, but he knew he would have to let her grow up sooner or later. But for now it was okay. 

“You’re such a good Papa, it’s heart warming.” Victor said. He continued to talk and not really thinking of the words that were coming out. It was as if everything he wanted to say to Yuuri was suddenly overfilling, spilling out. “You make me happy too you know, when I see you and her it makes me want that, a family. It’s a lonely sport, and let’s face it I’m not getting any younger. I’ve never really had a family, but it makes me happy to see you two. You love her a lot, anybody can see it.” 

Yuuri and Victor had somehow got closer, they were in the hallway just outside of Victors room. The omega watched Victors eyes, he looked sad, almost as if he was missing something himself. Yuuri had no time to debate it with himself before acting on impulse. Victor might be going back to Russia very soon, it could be his only chance to show the skater how he felt, why Victor made him so happy just because he came all the way to japan for him. Yuuri pressed his lips against Victors, not expecting the older one to reciprocate his feelings. That was until he felt the Alphas lips moving against his own. Yuuri pulled away shocked at the gesture, Victor just watched smiling. Then leant back in to seal their lips again. 

When they pulled away for a second time Victor smirked, “I’m glad you feel the same.” He whispered.


	6. Victor Stays

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is little to none recognision for people with Asthma in any sport. So I thought I’d show what it can be like just a little. As someone with asthma who loves their sport(s) it can be a little frustrating. 
> 
> Enjoy though, it’s very cute! :3

Yuuri stood on the podium with Victor, a bunch of flowers in one hand. He had on Victors costume that Yuuri had fallen in love with as a young teen. He’d won, he had actual won. Victor would stay in Japan and coach him. Yuuri was more then ecstatic. Yuri had left for Russia instantly, he didn’t want to stand around and allow the old man to gloat, tell him that he and Yuuri will be winning the Grand Prix this year. He was furious. Determined not to give up, and not to let a washed up skater show him up. 

Training had got harder, the most Yuuri has worked in his life. He was ready to work for this though, for the medal. He wanted to show Victor that it wasn’t a mistake, and that Yuuri could win for the both of them. He wanted Victor to kiss his gold medal. Yuuri spent most of his time at the rink, and when he wasn’t at the rink he was working out, and when he wasn’t doing that he spent it with his daughter, who liked to go sit at the rink and watch Yuuri train. She had gone on the ice a few times and had a go at skating herself. She was brilliant at it even for a child. Victor had taught her how to do cross overs, and how to spin on two feet. He even shown her how to go backwards. 

Asami watched Yuuri jump and her eyes lit up, she wanted to do that. Voicing her ideas to Yuuri and the girl was told she could practise when Yuuri wasn’t. Asami in just a short time picked up the sport amazingly well. She was going backwards confidently and doing small bunny hops across the ice. Victor claimed it was because children had no fear at all. 

After one practise that finished at twelve, it was warming up nicely outside. Yuuri suggested they should go to the beach, since they rest of the day was free. Asami jumped at the idea, going on about how she was going to play fetch with Makkachin, and how she wanted to build a big sand castle so even Victor could get inside. On their way to the beach the four year old had somehow convinced Victor to give her a piggyback ride, saying her feet hurt from all her hard word at the ice rink. The Russian was smitten and just couldn’t say no. Somehow Yuuri thought that maybe Asami knew Victor couldn’t turn her down. 

They settled on the beach with a blanket beneath them, Asami had changed into some swimming sorts and a vest top, claiming she didn’t what anybody to see her belly. Yuuri had kissed her on the cheek and told her she was beautiful, but allowed his daughter to wear the vest anyway. “Victor! Victor, you come swim?” She asked hopping up and down on two feet in excitement. Yuuri laughed, glad it wouldn’t have to be him in the water. 

Victor laughed and got up, to Yuuri’s liking he removed his top, showing his toned and muscly body. Victor was gorgeous, it was just fact. Yuuri pulled his hand to get the Russian to look at him, “you drop my daughter I’ll kill you, coach.” He added the last bit on slyly, making the Russian fear him a little bit. He nodded and picked Asami up to run to the sea, the girl laughing as they went. 

He watched from afar as Victor took Asami to the water, holding the girl on his hips as the water started to rise up to his hips. He could hear the way his daughter squealed in excitement at the cold sea water on her skin. Yuuri laughed to himself, then took his phone out to capture a picture to send to Phichit. The other replied almost immediately, always being on his phone. A whole bunch of emojis along with a small sentence shown how adorable Phichit had found the image. Yuuri had yet to tell his best friend that him and Victor had kissed, although that had been almost three weeks back they had not kissed again. 

When Yuuri looked back he saw Victor and Asami running around the beach, Makkachin chasing them. Asami ran at Victor and the older man caught her quickly before she could actually run into him rather then at him. Yuuri looked back at his phone when he felt it vibrate with a message. 

PC- I see Victor is settling in well. 

YK- Yeah, Asami has him wrapped around her little finger. 

PC- She is the one who has really stole the Victor Nikiforov from the world. 

It was joke, but Yuuri couldn’t help but see how true that really was. Victor loves Asami, they cooked together when Yuuri was working out, and he had taken to reading her bed time stories when Yuuri passed out on the sofa. The two even liked to gang up on Yuuri, it was always light hearted: but once when Victor had tickled Yuuri until his eyes watered Asami had got protective, she had hit Victor and shouted at him to stop hurting her Papa. Yuuri had to explain that he was okay, and she didn’t need to worry. 

He looked up when he heard Victor shouting to him, he was running with Asami in his hands, but they weren’t laughing. Yuuri’s heart sunk as he noticed the tears quickly rolling down his little girls cheek, “s-She just stopped and started to cry saying her chest hurt, that she couldn’t breathe.” He panted out settling Asami in Yuuri’s knee. He rubbed her back as the girl painted heavily, coughing along with that. Usually when she had a hard time breathing and could feel her asthma getting bad she panicked, Yuuri hated it, wondering if she had got the hyperventilating from him. 

“Asami, you need to calm, okay, breathe in... and out...” Asami followed her Papa’s actions and tried to slow her breathing down. While coaching her through this Yuuri locatesd her spacer and inhaler. Placing the mask over her face he kept telling her to breathe in and out slowly, then before inhaling he sprayed the first dose of the medication, Victor rubbed her back gently. Yuuri continued to give her two more doses as her breathing started to calm more. He removed the spacer from her face and kissed her forehead, “good girl.” He whispered against her skin before pulling back. 

“I’m so sorry Yuuri, I should have been more careful with her.” Victor apologised looking still very worried. 

“You don’t need to be careful with her, she’s okay, it just happens sometimes.” Yuuri reassured him. His daughter wasn’t fragile, she didn’t to be treated like glass because she got breathless. “You’re okay aren’t you?” Yuuri stroked through his daughters hair as she looked at him, her breathing was still a little fast, but she was calming down so it was okay. 

“Juice, Papa.” She requested, coughing a little afterwards. Yuuri complied and handed her a carton of juice, sticking the straw in for her. She sipped on the liquid, her throat starting to feel better and less sore as she did. 

Victor giggles as he watched Asami let out a little ‘ahhh’ after taking a few gulps from her drink. “She nearly gave me a heart attack...” he huffed, laughing when he saw the eye roll Yuuri gave him.


	7. Strictly Professional

“Papa..” a small and very upset voice cried, “Papa!” She shouted. The crying getting worse. Yuuri jumped from his bed and quickly went into his daughters bedroom, he had been leaving his door open for the past few nights since Asami had started having bad dreams. They were so bad some nights that she would wake up screaming after being so frightened, Victor had even popped out of his room to see what was going on. Tonight though luckily nobody else had heard her apart from Yuuri, who had even taken to putting the baby monitors back in their rooms just in case. 

The omega stumbled into his daughters bedroom still half asleep, he’d not been resting much lately, since the nightmares began about four days ago. He wiped the girls pale face of tears, her big brown eyes looking so sad and so exhausted. She rubbed her eyes and hiccuped as she continued to cry further. Yuuri held her, sitting on her bed and cuddling his little girl. “Shh, it’s alright, you’re alright.” He tried to soothe her gently. “Come on let’s try and sleep.” He whispered, kissing her on the cheek. The girl nodded in agreement and both of them got in her tiny bed. Yuuri put the pink and white covers over them and lay down, Asami with her head on his chest and arms coming across his middle. Yuuri rubbed her back to try and get her to settle. 

When Yuuri would ask her the next mornings about her dreams Asami always said it was because her Papa had been taken away from her, and that he left her. It broke Yuuri’s heart to see that her mind could even think of such a thing, and the omega promised countlessly he would always be there with her, and that he would never ever leave her. Sometimes he understood that there was probably more to the dreams, but Yuuri not being there with her was the main focus for her. Due to the bad dreams Asami was much more clingy: but it also had an effect on his skating, he was too tired to land jumps, too tired to run far or fast, he could hardly tie his laces without feeling like he could fall asleep then and there. Of course Victor had seen the impact of this, and had offered to help, saying he would look after Asami while Yuuri got a few hours of sleep. But the younger skater was stubborn, he refused the help offered to him, claiming he didn’t need anyone else. A tired Yuuri was a moody Yuuri, he had very little patience and was a lot more snappy with people. Again Victor had been on the receiving end of this, but of course Yuuri would always apologise a few minutes after it happened. 

Victor knew he would never understand the struggle Yuuri went through with Asami, at the beginning it really was just him and his daughter, even if he had the support of his coach and rink mates, they all still had their own lives to live. He was protective of her, but also of his pride. He wanted to show everyone a single parent omega could in fact do it on their own, and that he didn’t need anyone else’s help. Yuuri faced the backlash of being a young single parent all the time, out in public if she was crying or being fussy people would comment on how he was too naive or not suited to being a parent, that he should have thought about the consequences before choosing parenthood. He knew amongst those figure skating friends and colleagues that knew of Asami, they still spoke about him, how he was never going to get a chance on the podium spending his life running after a child. Then there was the media: the one thing he had been avoiding all these years, hiding Asami from, they would surely have things to say about this. Yuuri knew how much fun they would have insulting him, coming out with fake articles of scandals, and claiming his failing career was due to not putting in the time. All it took was for Yuuri and Asami to have one bad day, if she grew tired and grouchy in public the media would jump at shaming Yuuri for being a bad parent. 

All this didn’t mean the alpha didn’t want to help though, he could see that Yuuri worked hard, and he did do an amazing job of taking care of Asami, but he was too stubborn for his own good: because right now Yuuri needed help, he needed sleep. 

Asami lay awake for hours again, still very much upset of her dreams, and Yuuri refused to sleep until she was finally resting. He had tried everything from a bed time story, to humming soothing melodies and even playing with her hair, nothing worked, she would simply sleep on her own terms. 

Finally at half four in the morning Asami had fallen asleep, Yuuri needed to be up at six to start his day. He would be at the rink from seven until ten, then wait until two for the public session to be over where he would skate until five, sometimes six. Afterwards he usually had something to eat and fed Asami, then helped around the hot springs or did some extra stretches. In between he would pick at foods and have small meals to keep him going, whilst also looking after Asami on top of it all. Making sure she was happy, fed, getting enough attention and having something to do. Wiping away her tears when she fell over, and telling her off for being moody. 

It was seven o’clock when Victor realised Yuuri still had not come down for breakfast. Yuuri usually left half an hour before him so he could have a short warm up before they started without the pressure of a coaches eye. However today it seemed Yuuri had not left his bedroom, as of he had no intention of getting up. Victor decided to go and see if there was something keeping his student. First checking the Omegas bedroom and finding it surprisingly empty, had Yuuri left without anybody noticing? Usually he would at least tell Mari where he was off to so she could keep an eye on Asami. 

Thinking about it, Victor hadn’t seen Asami all morning either, and the girl was a early riser most days. He headed for her room, peering around the corner he found his student and his students daughter fast asleep in her small bed. The girl was practically sleeping on top of Yuuri, chest to chest. Yuuri had an arm on her back as she snuggled up to him. Victors heart melted at the sight, they looked so cute and so peaceful. He couldn’t wake Yuuri up, it would be so cruel. 

At that thought Asami started to stir, rolling gently off Yuuri and to his side she sat up, “Papa...” she whispered and waited. A small groaning reply came from Yuuri’s lips, “it’s morning time.” She whispered again, Yuuri still barely muttering a reply and not opening his eyes. 

“Asami,” Victor whispered, getting the attention of the smaller girl. She smiled upon his appearance and climbed out of bed towards him. “Shall we let your Papa sleep and get some breakfast?” He asked her. She nodded eagerly in reply. 

“That’s not papa’s bed though.” She whispered back. 

“If I move him he might wake.” Victor said. 

Asami shook her head, “Papa never wakes for anybody except me.” She half giggled as if that was an impressive accomplishment, and Victor thought that maybe it was, Yuuri had even been late to their first lesson as coach and pupil because he over slept. He asked Asami to stay by the wall while he got Yuuri. 

Surprisingly the omega was very light, and he fit rather well in Victors arms. Yuuri hardly even moved when Victor had picked him up, carrying him back to his own bedroom and gently placing Yuuri on the bed. He wrapped the covers around the Omegas body so he was warm, then snuck out with Asami trailing behind. He decided to take her for breakfast and then see if she wanted to play some games, or maybe walk Makkachin, he even considered taking her shopping and seeing if they could find a cute outfit she could wear while watching Yuuri compete when the time came. The last option was definitely Victors favourite, they could surprise Yuuri with a little fashion show after he woke up. 

After breakfast Victor asked Asami if she wanted to go shopping, which the girl had excitedly agreed too. He ran it by Hiroko first of course who said it would be fine. Asami got dressed in some blue dungarees and a long sleeved white top, along with some white tights and pink pumps. She added her favourite pink jacket with cat ears on the hood, and then her grey coat over the top of that. Victor wore some black jeans and a simple white tee with his sleeves stopping at his elbows. He put on a black coat over that and made sure to grab his phone and wallet on the way out. 

Asami held his hand the whole time, saying she wanted to be good so Yuuri would like it when Victor took her out more. And Victor was surprised at how well he could talk to the child, she understood most things, and when she didn’t all she had to do was ask Victor to explain it. “Auntie Mari says that Papa is in love with you, she says his heart goes really very fast when you are near him.” She claimed after a while of talking about how much Yuuri loves her. 

“She said that really? Your auntie Mari is very wise.” Victor half laughed. Although he couldn’t help the little flip his heart did at the idea of Yuuri actually loving him. 

“Vicchan, do you love Papa?” Asami asked while swimming their hands back and forth lightly. 

“Love is a very strong word,” he answered, “but, I do very much care for your Papa.” He clarified. 

“I think Papa is alone, b-because every one else had two parent, but I only got one.” She said, Victor wasn’t sure is Asami knew she was actually saying all this out loud. 

“Does that make you sad? That you only have your Papa?” Victor asked. 

The girl shook her head, “no way, my papa is the best in the whole wide world!” She giggled. Victor couldn’t agree more, Yuuri certainly was very loving. 

“Would you ever want another parent? What if Yuuri falls in love with someone?” He asked, curious to see how the girl would react. 

“Then I hope he loves Vicchan, because Vicchan is very nice to Papa and me.” Victor blushed, she was too cute for words. 

Xxx

They got back home at half past twelve, the two had lunch out meaning they extended their trip by thirty minutes. Victor held two bags in one hand, and Asami’s hand in the other. When they walked through the onsen they found Yuuri wiping down surfaces in the guest reception. Asami ran at him and hugged his legs from the side, causing Yuuri to jump and then relax realising it was his daughter. His hand went to her hair, “Hello.” He smiled down at his little girl, “did you have fun?” He asked. 

“So much fun Papa!” She squealed. “Vicchan can I show Papa my clothes?” She asked. 

“Of course, why don’t you go put them on to show your Papa.” He handed the girl the bag on her way past. Victor going to Yuuri to see how he was doing. He certainly looked better, a lot more refreshed and ready to take on the day. 

“You didn’t have to buy her anything.” Yuuri said. “Thank you for taking care of her, and for moving me into my room, her beds not the biggest.” He laughed a little. “I didn’t realise how much I actually needed the help, so thank you, Vitya.” 

Victors cheeks heated up at the use of a nickname, something Yakov only called him. It was personal, but Yuuri had obviously heard the Russian being called Vitya before, many people had and even asked why Yakov called him that. “It was my pleasure, she’s so good, and speaks very highly of you.” He said, seeing how Yuuri tried to hide his blush and turn away. Victor debated with himself for a moment if he should tell Yuuri what Asami had said about his little crush. However, his thoughts were interrupted by a girl coming down the stairs and calling for her Papa

Asami stood in a small white dress that came just above the ankle, the bottom had a few layers of Tulle fabric on top of some satin, the top was a satin sash that had folded creases along it, with a bow at the back, the ribbons coming down the length of the dress. It wasn’t a real bow, and the zip was at the side Which Victor thought might be easier for her to get dressed in. He had also got some white tights with silver glittery polka dots that made them shine. Her shoes were sparkly silver as well, and he even went to the extent of buying a headband that had a white bow on the top. Yuuri gasped as she did a little twirl, getting to his knees to pull the fabric from where it creased together. 

“You look like a princess.” He told her, Asami giggled at the compliment. She had a few more outfits to show off after that,  
Mainly ones that would keep her looking cute and warm while standing rink side. They had not discussed it yet but Victor assumed Yuuri didn’t want to leave her at home during the Grand Prix after last season. 

After her little fashion show Asami ran off to find Axel, Lutz, and Loop, who Yuuri had told her that they should be in the gardens. She grabbed her shoes after putting her normal clothes back on and ran outside. Yuuri knew that his father was outside anyway sorting out the flowers so he didn’t worry about her being outside alone, plus he trusted Asami not to go near any of the dangers, she knew better then to walk too close to the small pond. 

“I can’t get over how cute she is.” Victor laughed. 

Yuuri nodded, “sometimes I wonder how she’s my daughter.” Victor just rolled his eyes at that, because Yuuri was adorable and the omega just could not see it. How his cheeks would heat up at compliments, or when him and Asami would be laughing and teasing each other, he had even walked in on him dancing with her in the family kitchen once, now that was something Victor would never forget. Yuuri’s glasses falling off his face as he held a giggling four year old dancing around the small space. 

Yuuri and Victor decided to start the dinner preparations for everyone, Yuuri had said he was going to do it and Victor insisted that he helped out. They we’re making Yakitroi as one dish, which was cuts of chicken on a skewer, Yuuri had explained how they did or at least tried to use every part of the chicken to be less wasteful. They also made some Miso soup made from fish stock, with Miso bean paste, tofu and sliced green onions were also added along with fish. Along with this they cooked Soba, trying to keep to a healthy diet. 

It took them a while to find a rhythm around the kitchen that worked for them both, while Victor started on the Yakitroi Yuuri started cutting vegetables for the Miso soup, and preparing the stock. It was still fairly early in the day so the two didn’t worry about how late they might be serving the dinner. It was nice to be able to cook without feeling pressured to get the dinner ready quickly, and Yuuri found himself enjoying having Victor around to cook with him. They spoke about Asami, and the upcoming Grand Prix, Victor mentioned how Yuuri’s mother had given him his own Yukata too. Yuuri had laughed at that, he could only imagine. The family had their own red ones they could wear around the springs or after getting out of the baths, it even had Katsuki written in Kanji in gold at top we’re a breast pocket would usually sit on a shirt. 

Victor kept watching Yuuri, taking small glances at the man beside him. Occasionally Yuuri would catch him and Victor would play it off with a smile and just ask a question as if that’s what he had really wanted. Instead he was focused on the careful moments as Yuuri cut up the food, how he would gently scrape the onions into the soup pot, or when he focused a little too much at the size he was cutting the fish up. It wasn’t like Asami had mastered using chopsticks just yet, like any child would she struggled holding all types of cutlery, so Yuuri had to make the food smaller so it would be easier for her to keep hold of, but not so small she couldn’t pick it up in the first place. The Russian couldn’t help but think how he hadn’t realised sooner that Yuuri was a parent, everything he did was so precise and carefully thought out, the way he handled situations and even just spoke. You could read it on him like a book or a sign. 

They both stood back against the counters having nothing more they could do just yet, Yuuri had made them cups of herbal tea for while they waited. “What was it like? W-when you found out you were pregnant I mean.” Victor asked, he was curious to know how Yuuri had handled the news that he would be a single parent, it couldn’t have been easy at such a young age. It wouldn’t even be easy at the age he is now. 

Yuuri seemed momentarily shocked by the question, but gave it a thought before answering truthfully. “Honestly, I couldn’t even explain. It was like, on some level I already knew but didn’t want to accept. When they told me all I could think was that I had known it from the start, because how could I not be: but then the shock sort of passed and I was scared, I didn’t think I could ever be so terrified in my life. I was still just a kid myself, and I was about to be responsible for this innocent little baby, who had no idea what an impact she’d make.” He explained. “It was hard processing, especially after finding out I had miscarried one twin, it was really hard. To the point I thought of terminating the pregnancy, but I couldn’t do it, I already loved her. It was an instant bond.” The look on Yuuri’s face shown just how appalled he was at himself for ever considering getting rid of such a beautiful little girl. Of course he understood that was the option some parents chose for whatever reason, he didn’t think less of them because of that, but the idea he could have lost Asami to his own bad decision made him want to keep hold of her for longer. 

“After meeting her in person, when she wasn’t just something growing inside me she was an actual real person, i had never felt that happy before. I cried so much when she was placed on my chest, Phichit cried too, I think even Christophe shed a small tear.” He half laughed. 

Victor was shocked to hear that Christophe had been there when Asami was born. He had seen Yuuri go through all that pain, and then watched it being washed away at the sight of his daughter. His best friend had seen this girls first moments of life, how had Chris never told him this? “Christophe Giacometti?” Victor asked, just to be sure. 

Yuuri nodded, “Yeah, sorry if that’s weird.” He blushed. 

“Why’s it weird?” Victor asked as he took a sip from his tea. 

“Well you know, he literally saw inside of me, he watched as I pushed an actual baby out of me.” Yuuri said. Victor shrugged as if it was nothing though, although he couldn’t help but be a little jealous of how close Chris and Yuuri were after the incident that Victor was the one to help and point out. It should have been him to have helped Yuuri through all that, he was the one who had taken Yuuri off the ice. “Afterwards Chris said that I was a bitch when I was in pain, he tried to help He by saying encouraging words and telling me to breathe, I snapped at him during my first few contractions telling him I knew how to breathe.” Yuuri laughed. 

“Weirdly, I can see you doing that.” Victor laughed. “So child birth hurts?” He asked. 

“Worse thing I’ve every felt, but it’s different for everyone.” Yuuri shrugged. 

Victor took in the words, glad to finally be knowing more about Yuuri and his very secretive life. It was a sense of accomplishment at being able to finally talk so freely with the skater. It wasn’t like either of them could hide anything anymore though, Victor had practically moved in with Yuuri and his family, he knew almost everything about them now. He wasn’t disappointed either, the Katsuki’s were lovely people, and Victor had really enjoyed their company. 

“What about being in Detroit with her, was it hard?” Victor continued the questions. He was really working himself up for telling Yuuri what Asami had said about her Papa earlier that day. It was just finding a way of coming out with it that frustrated Victor. However, it wasn’t a total loss if he found out a few things about Yuuri along the way. 

Yuuri nodded and answered after drinking some of his herbal tea, “very hard, I don’t think I ate for the first week. Between feeding her, changing her, and being sick or sleeping, meals just weren’t important to me. It was only when I was on my way back from throwing out some rubbish that Phichit realised the physical effect it was having on me. I almost passed out, he caught before I can fall over and sat me against the wall. After that I think everyone realised that I did need some help, even if it was just reminding me to make time to eat.” Yuuri said. “I lost so much weight in the first two years of having her because my own needs were put under anything and everything that had to do with Asami.” He shrugged. 

“Did her Sire ever ask about her?” Victor said. 

“No, and I’ve never bothered to try and get in touch after he told me he didn’t want her.” Yuuri said. “If he was at my door tomorrow with flowers and toys for Asami I would probably send him back to the US. If she was going to have a Sire, she deserves someone who had put the time and effort in from the day they met her.” The omega seemed a little resentful at the alpha, he had left a teenager alone with a baby, and not just that but they were the one who hadn’t used protection and took advantage of a drunk omega. Still Yuuri was somewhat grateful, because now he had someone to love unconditionally, someone who meant the entire world to him. 

“Yeah,” Victor agreed. 

The two continued to cook, they changed the topic from Yuuri to how Victor had gotten Makkachin: he was living alone and needed a companion. Instead of getting a roommate though he had settled for adopting Makkachin from his neighbour who’s own poodle had had a litter. Makkachin was the only pup left and they could not seem to find a home for him. Victor had caught the puppy Makkachin from escaping after coming home from the rink and finding the dog trying to get down the stairs. The owner had then offered a small puppy with a curly brown coat to Victor for free, Yakov had thought he was an idiot for saying yes. Still his coach had taken Victor to the pet shop to get all they needed for a new puppy. Yuuri had laughed and said that sounded like something Victor would do. 

They finished cooking at around six o’clock, both of them set the table and dished the soup out, putting the Yakitroi and Soba onto trays to have in the middle of the table. The left over Miso Soup was kept on warm in the pot just in case anybody wanted seconds. 

Yuuri called his mother and father for dinner, who brought along Asami and three girls who looked identical. Mari had heard food was ready from the laundry room and also made her way out. Yuuri and Victor were thanked before anybody started to eat. Asami had first settled herself into the cushion next to Yuuri, and then only had two bites of the Miso soup before she had moved her plate along and settled in her Papa’s knee. Yuuri just continued to eat but leaning a little to the side. It was like he hardly noticed anymore, how normal it was for Asami to just come over and sit herself down on his knee, or attach herself to him. 

After dinner Hiroko had said she could clean up, with the help of Mari while Yuuri took his daughter and her friends upstairs to get ready for bed. Yuuko and Takeshi were on a date night, from what Yuuri had heard anyway. His family had allow them to leave the girls in their care. Earlier Yuuri had set up a double mattress in Asami’s bedroom. The triplets were still fairly small meaning all three could fit on the mattress if they slept along the width of it rather then the length. He first ran the bath and got them to bathe in pairs to make it quicker, then after bath time they had all dressed in their pyjamas and were made to brush their teeth. All through the girls giggled and played around, still listening to Yuuri though. Once they had finished he got them into bed, throwing a quilt over the three on the mattress, who laughed when it went over their heads. He tucked Asami in and gave her a kiss on the head. Axel, Lutz, and Loop had then claimed they wanted a kiss too, so he went and gave them one each, kissing Asami again afterwards because she wanted the last one. Finally the light was turned off and the door closed over just a little bit as they settled down to sleep. 

When the omega had left his daughters bedroom he went into the bathroom to clean up their mess, dry the floor and put their clothes in the washing basket. He turned around to find Victor stood in the doorway, this causing Yuuri to jump and almost drop the bunch of clothes in his arms. Victor laughed and apologised before offering Yuuri the washing basket he had in his hands. Yuuri placed the clothes and wet towels inside it, thanking Victor. They left the basket in the bathroom, deciding that was something they could deal with in the morning after they had had their own showers. 

“I have a question I want to ask, but I might need to give you context first.” Victor said as they walked from the bathroom. They went into Victors bedroom, Yuuri didn’t like people in his because that’s were his nest was. He nodded to show he was listening whenever Victor decided to speak up. “Well me and Asami when we were out, s-She kind of said you were in love with me.. of course I’m not expecting anything to happen, it’s just I wanted to know how true that was.” 

“Why do you need to know?” Yuuri asked, “You’re my coach, this,” he gestured between them “is strictly professional.” 

Victor couldn’t help but feel a little sad at that. “We kissed, in fact, you kissed me.” Victor said. “Was that... strictly professional?” He questioned. 

“It was a mistake... I never should have-“ Yuuri was cut off by Victor. 

“I-I like you too,” Victor rushed out, face red. Yuuri stopped and looked at him. “After Asami said that, and the kiss- it had me thinking, of how much you really mean to me. There was always something about you, b-but then you opened up your life to me and... I found myself wanting more.” He confessed. 

“Yes.” Yuuri answered. 

“What?” Victor asked. 

“I’m in love with you, it sounds stupid saying I love someone I hardly know, but I do know you. I’ve looked up to you since i was kid, you inspire me.” Yuuri said. “But it’s not just about me, it’s about Asami, I can’t peruse a relationship when I have a four year old who needs me. I can’t just be bringing people into her life who are going to leave.” Yuuri claimed. 

“You think I’d leave you?” Victor asked. 

“You wouldn’t be the first.” Yuuri half muttered. 

“Yuuri, I know your situation, I understand that you can’t just go out on dates, and I know I won’t ever be your first priority in life. But I love Asami and she’s such a lovely girl, a reflection of her Papa because he’s the most wonderful man I’ve ever met. If you want to keep this strictly professional we can pretend nothing happened, but Yuuri, I’d like to try and win your heart, I want to steal you from the skating world.” He whispered the last part. 

Yuuri was shocked, nobody had ever been so kind. Of course there was Christophe, but that had been different he started by kissing Yuuri, and he had begged the younger omega to try. Victor was giving him an option, it was all in Yuuri’s control, something no relationship had ever given him. When Yuuri thought about it he had never even had a proper relationship, Asami’s Sire had been a one night stand, and he and Christophe never went any further. Victor would be his first proper relationship... if he said yes. And he wanted to, desperately wanted to kiss the Russian mans lips and tell him how much it meant to Yuuri that he was understanding of not only his daughters situation, but also his anxiety. Victor did seem to enjoy spending time with Asami, and the girl had taken a shining to him as well, they got along so well it was how a daughter and Sire relationship should be. 

“I-I would like that.” Yuuri said. “Thank you, for being so understanding Vitya.” Yuuri said smiling. 

“That’s a yes?” Victor asked as his smile grew. Yuuri nodded his head shyly. Victor places a hand under the younger skaters chin and tilted his head up for a gentle kiss. “Who knew I could fall so hard for another skater and his daughter.” He laughed while placing another sweet kiss on Yuuri’s lips. “Will you stay here tonight?” Victor asked. 

“I- erm...” Yuuri started. 

“No sex, clothes worn at all times. I’m not ready to go that far yet, I need to treat you to dinner first.” Victor reassured the omega. He knew Yuuri would have trouble saying yes to staying in his bed, it wasn’t like his first experience was very neutering of a sex life. But he hoped Yuuri knew him well enough by now to trust him. 

“Okay, I just need to grab the monitor in case Asami wakes.” Yuuri said. Victor kissed his lips once more before letting Yuuri stand up. The omega was changed into some pyjama pants and a top, within a few minutes, he brushed his teeth and put on some deodorant just in case. It was still fairly early, only nine o’clock, but since he knew Asami would wake up soon Yuuri wanted to get a few hours sleep. When he got back into Victors room the alpha had changed into some shorts and a baggy white top, he quickly went past Yuuri to brush his own teeth and telling the younger skater to settle in bed. 

Yuuri did as was told and got into bed, he knew Victor didn’t really have a ‘side’ of the bed to sleep in. From the countless times he had woken Victor on their free days for breakfast. He settled the monitor onto the night stand, as he did Victor came back into the room smiling and holding his tooth brush between his teeth. He placed the item onto a shelf before climbing into the other side of the bed. Makkachin then settled himself at the end. 

The next morning Yuuri was woken up by someone whispering his name and gently shaking him. His initial reaction when he woke up was being confused at the lack of familiar surroundings, however when he realised it was Victor who had woken him he remembered where he was. “Yuuri look, how cute is she.” Victor whispered, nodding towards the foot of the bed. 

There curled up at the end was Asami, she had taken to lying with Makkachin, the old dog laying his head and one paw on the small girls chest and stomach. The dog was awake, but looked a little too scared to move from his spot in fear of waking the child. “She must of have a bad dream.” Yuuri said, now sitting up a little straighter. “What time is it?” He asked Victor. 

“Half six.” Victor answered after taking a picture of Asami curled up with Makkachin, he set that picture to his home and lock screen. Yuuri blushed at the act, how was this man so perfect? 

“Okay, I’ll take Asami back to bed and get us some breakfast started.” He yawned while starting to move out of the bed. 

“Why can’t we stay here?” Victor pouted. 

“Because I missed practise yesterday, and I’m not missing it today.” Yuuri pointed out, “just because we’re dating doesn’t mean we can skip.” Yuuri teased. “Come on coach.” He laughed when Victor groaned at his words, he was too cute. 

The omega’s first task was to take his daughter back to her own bedroom without waking the other three girls inside. He decided to talk to her later about what her dream last night had been about. Asami seemed to have some form of separation anxiety over Yuuri, although being a single omega parent that was usually the norm for mother and child, a protection instinct. However, when it started to impact on his daughters rest that’s when Yuuri worried. Children usually grew out of the separation anxiety as they got older and more independent, so he didn’t think too much on that just yet, deciding it’s better to be fraternising with the issue when it came to it. He lifted the girl with ease and walked the short way to her bedroom, managing to set her down in bed and tuck her in before giving her a kiss and leaving. She was probably too tired to wake after so many nights of restlessness. 

By the time Yuuri had got downstairs after getting dressed and going through his morning routine, Victor was already down there with two cups of tea in the making. They had agreed that no coffee was to be consumed in the morning during training days, they needed proper energy from food, this had also helped Yuuri eat a little better, loosing some important weight after having Asami because a babies needs always became before an omegas own. However, Victor was determined to keep him at a healthy standard, cutting him off if Yuuri had too many calories and forcing him to eat even just the smallest of things if he had too little. 

They had a bowl of cereal that had dried fruits and oats. After that Yuuri washed up allowing a short break for his food to settle before warming up for his morning run, he would take a fifteen minute run usually before going to the ice rink, however due to his slightly later start to the day he decided to just run to the rink and add a little extra time for a jog later on, maybe even taking Makkachin with him. 

Victor met Yuuri at the rink at half seven giving the omega time to warm up a little and think about what he wanted to focus on that day. Yuuri decided he wanted to work on his quad salchow, along with some edge work. He was very particular about his step sequences, being a ballet dancer as well he saw the appeal in a good step sequence, and usually had the most detailed ones at competition, this also made up for his elements points of course. Victor yelled to Yuuri as he went into his jump, “hold it a little longer... keep holding, Okay now turn, hold.... hold... jump!” He yelled. Yuuri managed to jump correctly off the toe, however he only got three rotations before he landed and had to put his free leg down so he didn’t fall onto the ice. Victor skated over to him. “You need to go in it faster, hold that edge before to turn just a little longer and it will help keep your balance before jumping.” He explained. 

Yuuri nodded, “yeah, let me try again.” He said. Victor watched as Yuuri started to skate backwards, then turning forwards for crossovers around the corner, he had more speed across the ice now, Victor being glad that Yuuri was actually listening to him. He got ready to go into his jump: holding the edge before doing a three turn with ease, beginners stuff so he had no issue with that, then holding that outside edge as he swung his leg through, coming up on the toe and jumping, he got enough momentum in for the full four rotations this time, however he crashed down to the ice with a small grunt. Yuuri got right back up and sighed in defeat, this was so much easier when there was the pressure of beating someone else. 

“I still think you could maybe hold the outside edge after your turn longer, and the jump was good, but try to give yourself enough time to get that push around for the four rotations.” Victor said. There was always something he could improve on, and Victor was taking every opportunity to tell Yuuri constantly how to make it better, even when the younger skater is convinced he is doing the best he can possibly achieve. It was good though to be pushed, it allowed Yuuri to see how much potential he really had. 

After a few more attempts and countless falls, Yuuri had managed to land two by putting his free leg down, and finally managing to land one completely (in his mind) perfectly. Victor of course gave him a long list on how he could do better next time, but Yuuri was just thankful he was able to do it in the first place. Victor called for a short break before they ran through his Eros program, they were going to do that up until the public skate, and then that evening it would be the Yuri!!! On Ice program. Yuuri had already decided he wanted to work on the combination spin, seeing if there was anything he could do to get a faster and maybe extend the time he was spinning for. Of course Victor could probably give him an essay on what he needed to work on. 

They both went to the gym and did some work outs there, mostly stretches. While Victor taught Yuuri how to skate, Yuuri had taken to showing Victor ways in getting more bendy. The older skater was fairly flexible, but he had never seen anything like Yuuri’s ability to be so incredibly flexible, and look pretty while doing it. After that they paid a visit to Minako who helped Yuuri with some off ice training, Victor had stayed to watch his ballet lesson to see how his ice program was made into a floor program. He could see how Yuuri was so flexible when Minako pushed up to hold his leg higher, straighter, point his toes, and then hold it. After an hour of that they jogged back to the onsen, Yuuri completely tired and just knowing he would have to go back later in the evening for more work. He wanted to push himself though after skipping a day. 

They got in at one in the afternoon, left over lunch was wrapped up for them in the kitchen: Yuuri thought he was too tired to eat until Victor had made him grab even a small plate of food. While they ate Asami decided to come in and sit on Yuuri’s knee after giving him a kiss on the cheek. Yuuri felt better being in the presence of his little girl. 

When they finished Victor took their plates and washed them up, giving Yuuri a moment to speak with his daughter. “Asami, did you have a bad dream last night?” He asked. 

The girl nodded her head, “I went to look for you, b-but your bed was empty, and I- and I thought Papa really did leave. S-so I went to ask Vicchan for help, but Papa was with Vicchan asleep. You and Vicchan cuddled and Makkachin was alone so I cuddled him.” Asami explained. 

“Asami, I would never leave you. I’ve told you this a million times, I would never leave you.” He kissed her forehead. “I promise.” 

“Papa?” Asami asked. 

“Yeah?” 

“Is Vicchan going to be my Sire?” She questioned with childlike curiosity. 

Yuuri nearly choked on air, kids were so blunt and straight to the point sometimes it was a little daunting. “Well I’m not sure, I can’t tell the future. But I can tell you that Papa and Vicchan will be holding hands a lot more. But you must keep it a secret okay? No going to tell Auntie Mari or your grandparents. Only Vicchan, Papa, and Asami can know, do you think you can keep it a secret?” Yuuri asked. 

Asami nodded, gleaming that she had been let in on such a grown up secret. “I promise Papa!” She giggled. 

“Thank you baby.” He smiled and brushed her hair behind her ears.


	8. You’re Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What you’ve all probably been waiting for, you’re welcome ;)

The press was waiting, ready to jump at the skaters who would announce their theme for this season. Love. Yuuri’s theme was Love, plenty of skaters have had the same theme before, however Yuuri wanted to show a different side to his love. He wanted to express his sexual side yes, but also his life. A song composed by an old university friend titled ‘Yuri!!! On Ice’ would tell the story of his life, each up and down moment. Yuuri’s heart was racing like mad. He wore a navy blazer and light blue tie along with black dress pants, Victor was not loving his get up that was for sure. He spent ages trying to fix the tie back at the hotel room, pulling it and moving it, no matter what he did it just didn’t look nice. He had done this once before, twice before even, he could do it again. Why did this time feel so much worse though? Why was he more anxious now then the first times? He let out a sigh as he paced back and forth in the guest room. 

Victor wore a suit, like usual looking amazing, and they had Asami in a blue dress that had a puffy skirt, she also wore white tights and blue shoes. She had spent most of the morning twirling in her dress and asking Vicchan to watch as it goes out like a princess. The Russian grabbed Yuuri by the tie, “we are throwing this away.” He whispered, pulling his student closer. “Despite your hideous taste in clothes, you look amazing.” He said with a genuine smile. 

“Vicchan kiss!” Asami squealed as she jumped up and down. 

Victor turned to her trying to contain his laughter, he bent down and quickly swooped the child up into his arms, “how about I kiss you!” He claimed pressing kisses all over her cheeks, head, and shoulders. The girl in his arms giggled as he did so, the sight even enough for Yuuri to calm down and admire how well Victor treated his daughter. 

“N-no Vicchan,” Asami managed to pull away from Victor, still the Russian held her on his hip. “Kiss Papa.” She giggled. 

“Remember its a secret.” Victor winked at her, Asami tried to wink back but instead ended up blinking and nodding her head. Victor set her down with a small laugh, the girl going right back to the chair where she had left her teddy Vicchan. 

The door opened and an assistant poked their head around the frame, “Mr Katsuki, five minutes.” He said. Yuuri nodded a thanks. 

“You’ll be watching?” Yuuri asked turning to Victor. 

“Always.” Victor promised squeezing Yuuri’s hand. 

And Victor did watch, he watched as Yuuri claimed him and Victor would win gold at this years Grand Prix Finale, he wanted to prove to everyone he could do it, he was determined to show them. 

Shortly after the conference they were able to leave, Yuuri was still freaking out about what he had said. He carried Asami on his hips, she had her hand in Yuuri’s hair playing with the locks and stroking them gently. Everything was forgotten when he held her, when she was so close to him. As soon as the doors where open however there was a large crowd ready to ask their personal questions, anything for an article about a closed off skaters life. These people would have a field day with Otabek Altin, the only skater who is more closed off then Yuuri. However they were all here to see the return of Katsuki Yuuri, and to find out all they could about the little girl he had been seen with lately. 

They seemed it, but the press wasn’t stupid, they knew what relation the girl was to the omega. If looks alone could tell, but she was always with Yuuri, no matter where he went. Then there was the break between seasons, almost five years, the math matched up. He had taken a break to have a baby, his own pup at such a young age. Those close to Yuuri were careful in their words when the skater was brought up during his absence. Even with everyone saying no comment, or refusing to answer, trying to change the subject, the proof was there for them. Yuuri had his own pup, and the stories that were firing out of the skating media was rapid. 

Cameras took pictures and people shouted to get their questions heard, so much noise, so much attention and Asami was not used to it. She had normalised to life at the springs helping the old couple get their shoes back on and telling jokes to the tourists. A crowd like this scared her. Yuuri could sense her fear before she was able to show it. Asami buried her head in the crook of Yuuri’s neck, seeking a way out, and finding comfort in her Papa’s scent. She clung onto him tightly and had her eyes squeezed such, however, that still did not stop the hot tears from dripping onto Yuuri’s skin. He held her tightly and tried to whisper reassurance, it was always a concern, but they decided to risk it. 

Luckily people tended to listen to security, and to Victor. The Russian held onto Yuuri’s back and guided him through the middle of the reporters, not saying a word to them and only focusing on getting the two people he loved into the car, and away from the crowd. The door was opened and Yuuri slid in holding onto Asami, who even when in the car stayed hidden away. Victor got in next and closed the door, giving the driver their hotel address. 

“Asami you’re okay now,” Yuuri said softly, trying to get his daughter to look up so he could at least wipe her tears away. “Hey... shhh, look you’re alright, Papa has you.” He kissed her black hair. Asami slowly lifted her head up, her face was red with tears down her cheeks, her hair was messy and sticking to her face. The girl sniffled as more tears rolled down her cheeks. Yuuri kissed away the tear and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I’ve got you.” Yuuri told her. Asami nodded before going back to having her head in the crook of Yuuri’s neck. He was a lot calmer now so he hoped the calming scent would relax her more. 

They finally got to the hotel and Yuuri set Asami down in bed since she had fallen asleep on the way home. Victor removed his coat and took Yuuri’s to hang them in the cupboard, then removed his shoes, unlike Yuuri who had managed to toe his off before properly entering. The omega sighed and stood straighter, he wanted to plan what they were going to eat before Asami woke from her nap, not wanting to keep her hungry. Victor came behind the skater and pressed a delicate kiss to his jaw, whilst wrapping his arms around Yuuri’s middle. Yuuri relaxed into his embrace letting out a relaxed breath and closing his eyes. 

The alpha continued to kiss up Yuuri’s jaw, and down his neck to his shoulders. Yuuri started to breathe a little heavier at the simulation to his neck, then turning around to face Victor and kissing him on the lips. The kiss was gentle, both of them softly exploring each other’s mouths. They pulled back and Victor had a small smile on his lips, watching Yuuri’s eyes. “Well done today.” He whispered giving Yuuri another kiss to the lips, before they broke apart. 

“I couldn’t of done it without you.” Yuuri replied softly. “I hate to ruin the moment but I really need to shower,” Yuuri laughed and gave Victor a kiss on the lips, “could you order dinner? My card is on the desk.” Yuuri asked. 

“Of course.” Victor nodded. Yuuri left going to get a shower, it was hard to shower when Asami was awake since she didn’t like him being out of her sight. When she was a baby Yuuri would sit her in the bathroom either in a bouncy chair or the her play nest so he could shower and keep a eye on her. It was never ideal, but even leaving her with Phichit could be a nightmare. She would cry without Yuuri, and never settle properly. She was a very clingy baby, and even a clingy child. 

Yuuri was happy to get under the hot water, he looked up and allowed the water to wash through his hair and down his body. The shower gel smelt like sweet fruit, it was Victors choice... of course Victors choice was fruity. Yuuri laughed a little to himself at the idea. He shampooed his hair and used a little conditioner, washing it out and shutting off the shower. Yuuri stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist, realising he had not brought in anything to wear for when he was clean. He mentally debated with himself, and then decided to get over it. He and Victor had bathed together at the springs, this wasn’t different... but it was different because now he and Victor were together. 

He pushed the thoughts to the back of his mind and opened the door, shivering at the cold air of their hotel room. Yuuri went to his suitcase that lay open against the wall, he routed through his and Asami’s clothes before finding leggings and a baggy white top, they weren’t planning to go anywhere in the evening anyway. He also managed to find underwear and some slipper socks. 

A small laugh came from the bed, Yuuri turned to see Victor lowering the book he had been reading. He sat next to Asami while she slept. “You know I’ve seen you naked before.” He winked. 

Yuuri blushed, “y-yeah well... I-it’s different now...” He said a little embarrassed. 

“And why’s that?” Victor asked with a smirk playing on his lips. 

“B-because... well.. you know.” Yuuri stuttered. 

Victor just laughed and started to read his book again, “Yeah, I know.” He said. 

The omega retreated back into the bathroom to get changed, then rubbed the towel over his hair to make it damp rather then dripping wet. He left it in the hotels hamper, they usually replaced them everyday. Yuuri left the bathroom feeling a lot better now he was dressed, going over to the bed and cuddling up to Victors side without a word. The alpha used one hand to hold the book and the other to play with Yuuri’s hair. Yuuri cuddled closer, and started to purr. Usually when him and Asami would lay in bed she found it relaxing to hear her Papa purr, Yuuri only really did that when he was completely comfortable and content. 

Asami was curled up to Victors other side, she had started to let out a small purr herself as she slept comfortably against Victors side. In her sleep moving closer to the alpha to feel the comfort of his warmth. “Like Mother, Like Daughter.” Victor whispered to Yuuri. The omega was too comfortable to laugh at the awful joke. He started to close his eyes and was asleep in no time. Victor looked at the sleeping forms either side of him and smiled: he never thought his life would be this, Victor was so content he could sit between the two people he loved most forever. He never thought he would have this, a family, people who would make him see how worth it life was to live, that skating wasn’t everything, there was more to life. Like family, like Yuuri, like Asami. 

There was a knock on the door, Victor carefully got up to answer it, expecting it to be the food he ordered. He huffed getting up, glad he had changed from his suit into black jogging bottoms and a red long sleeved top. He put his book on the desk before getting to the door. Opening it and preparing to interact with hotel staff. However what he got was a hug, Someone around the same height as Victor and smelling like... vanilla. Christophe. He pulled away and grinned at the man before him. Tall with blonde hair and darker blond roots, he had a bit of stubble on his chin and upper lip, and bright green eyes. 

“Christophe, how did you know which room I was in?” Victor asked a little surprised, he hadn’t expected Christophe to turn up at his door. 

The Swiss skater winked, “I have my ways.” Victor gave him a bored look, showing that he really didn’t believe Christophe was that smart or cunning to get the information from the front desk. “Okay, I asked Phichit Chulanont, Yuuri told him.” He blushed, “I actually came to visit Yuuri...” he admitted. “I didn’t think you would be staying in the same room.” 

Victor remembered that him and Yuuri had discussed that their relationship would be kept a secret, he hadn’t even told Phichit, not to Victors knowledge anyway. “Oh sorry,” he opened the door for his friend to step in, “him and Asami are asleep.” He explained as Chris stepped in. 

“Your case is here? And there’s one bed...” Chris noted after looking around the room, “what are you not telling me Mr Nikiforov?” He questioned with a knowing smile. 

Victor just shrugged, “think what you want.” He said. Luckily there was another knock at the door, Victor let the room service man inside and he placed their tray of food onto the desk and left with a tip from Victor. 

The alpha first took one plate he knew was for Asami, he cut the food up for her into smaller pieces, she wasn’t very good at cutting food with a knife, and he didn’t want mess on the floor. He had ordered her tomato and basil spaghetti with meatballs, taking a guess and trying her on something other then Japanese cuisine. He left Yuuri’s covered though, and opened up his own. He had got him and Yuuri the same dish: lasagna with two pieces of garlic bread, he gave one of his pieces to Asami. 

Victor woke Asami by running his hand through her hair and telling her dinner was ready. She woke up with a yawn and rubbing her eyes, she was too cute. Victor whispered in her ear that she should go and wake her Papa up by any means necessary. Asami took that as an opportunity to jump up and down on the bed and shout until Yuuri woke. The omega grunting as a small body crashed into his side, and a voice telling him to get up for dinner. Yuuri woke and managed to catch Asami before she could collide with him again. The girl giggling as he did so. 

“Papa, dinner!” Asami yelled. “Christophe is here too!” She giggled. 

Yuuri woke up quicker at that, the last time he and Chris had spoken was after Chris told Yuuri he was in love with him. He felt a little nervous making eye contact with the other omega, who looked a little guilty before smiling and waving. “Did you thank Vicchan?” Yuuri asked Asami. 

Victor took the girl in his arms and sat her on a cushion he had put on the floor, then put her plate down in front of her. “itadakimasu!” She shouted before digging into the food. Yuuri laughed and shook his head. 

“So... you two are quite comfortable around each other then.” Christophe observed, “Yuuri never let’s anyone pick Asami up without her or himself asking first.” He said. Yuuri blushed at this and turned to watch Asami as she dug into her meal, going for the garlic bread first. 

“Well I’m his coach, we have to be comfortable around each other.” Victor pointed out. Christophe hummed, showing that he thought there was more to this then the two just being comfortable around each other. “Well I’ll come back later when you guys have eaten,” he said as he made his way towards the door, “be prepared to look up to me on the podium next week.” He smirked to Yuuri before closing the door behind himself. 

Yuuri looked to Victor who just shrugged and handed him a plate of food. Asami saw the garlic bread on his plate and eyes it, without even asking her if she wanted it Yuuri gave her his two pieces. As long as she ate he didn’t mind what it was while they moved from hotel to hotel. She thanked Yuuri in Russian with a mouth full of food, Victor had taught her a few Russian manners while on the plane over, this to distract the girl from how long the journey would take, and so Yuuri could sleep a little. When he woke up Asami had said Hi to him in Russian, and it was fairly well spoke as well. While Victor new basic Japanese well, especially now he had stayed in the onsen, they mostly communicated in English to him. Sometimes Asami would forget, or she wouldn’t know the word for something and slip back into Japanese.

The three of them sat in a comfortable silence as they ate. Yuuri liked the idea at having Italian food, it reminded him of when Celestino had taken him and Phichit to an Italian restaurant while the two were getting to know each other more. That had been a month after Phichit had moved in with Yuuri. The three were trying to get to know each other more. Yuuri had rushed to the toilet during desert to throw up because the smell of mint ice cream had gotten to him a bit. He felt so bad after that saying it was a waste of food. The staff had thought it was the foods fault and not the pregnant omega, so they allowed them to have Yuuri’s meal seventy five percent off. 

“Do you like it?” Victor asked. Yuuri nodded and thanked the alpha for ordering their food. What he didn’t know was that Victor had also paid for dinner as well. He had completely ignored Yuuri’s card on the desk and paid for it with his own money. It’s not like he was short of cash anyway, winning gold medals and having popular sponsors paid well. 

Xxx

That was a flip, Victor was sure of it, a quad flip and he couldn’t believe it. Sure Yuuri hadn’t landed it but there was enough rotations. Victors mind went blank, he couldn’t control his body. Then a thought came to him: he started running towards the gate to the ice, in the corner of his eye he could see Yuuri skating towards it. Victor managed to get there first and tackle him back onto the ice, kissing his lips, letting everyone see. When they broke apart the two, coach and skater had hit the ice. Victor made sure to keep his hand on the back of Yuuri’s head so he didn’t bang it as they went down. The crowd around them went wild. Screams and shouts, cheering them on. Victor gave Yuuri a soft look, telling him that this was the only thing he could think of doing that would surprise him more then Yuuri had done to him. 

The two registered their surroundings at the squeals of a girl stood at the gate, she was jumping up and down, her black skirt flowing around her as she did. “Vicchan kissed Papa!” She shouted. The two laughed, their secret was out. Yuuri was sure everyone had seen that, no doubt. He was also convinced his mother was calling him right now. 

Phichit had won his first gold medal, Yuuri took silver and gave Christophe a smug smile from his spot on the podium, the Swiss skater was looking up to him with a bronze medal. 

As they were all changing ready to leave Phichit came over to Yuuri, who was slipping on his trainers. Now back in his usual japan tracksuit. “So you and Nikiforov...” His smile grew wide, “well done.” He winked. 

Yuuri blushed at that. “Well done to you, Mr gold medal.” He said back. “Told you, you could do it.” Yuuri said. 

“Yeah, you better watch out in the finals Yuuri, I’m coming for you.” He laughed. “Anyway, you and Victor Nikiforov... how long?” He asked. 

“A few weeks after the skate off back in Japan.” Yuuri said a little shyly. 

“Have you slept together yet? Remember that magazine that said he had an impressive dick? How impressive is it?” He beamed while asking. Yuuri just blushed a deeper red, he hoped nobody was listening to them right now. And if they were listening he hoped they didn’t speak Thai. 

“I-I wouldn’t tell you anyway... b-but no, we haven’t.” Yuuri said. God this was embarrassing. However, he had been there to explain to Phichit how to prepare for his first time. He was going out with a beta at the time in Detroit and they had been on several dates, if Yuuri was being honest he just assumed Phichit was only in it so he could say he had actually had sex. That was less embarrassing then when he had walked in on Phichit bent over their dinner table with another Alpha deep inside him, that was an imagine he would never get out of his head. Yuuri was pretty sure that display had been the cause of his pregnancy sickness for the next week. 

“Awh Yuuri! Why not?” He pouted and crossed his arms, “you’ve done it before.” He snorted. 

“Yeah once,” Yuuri said holding up one finger. “And besides that wasn’t a very good first time experience either. I was drunk, and I got pregnant. Although I don’t really see the pregnancy thing as something bad anymore. But at the time that scared me!” He claimed. “Plus I have Asami, and she likes to sleep in our bed at the hotels.” He shrugged. 

Phichit sat back leaning on his hands while he thought for a moment. Something clicked inside his brain, as if a light bulb had been turned on. “You know you don’t need beds to have sex.” Phichit smirked. Yuuri thought about the dinner table incident again, yep that will never ever leave him. Even when he is old and greying, or practically on his death bed. The imagine of Phichit having an Alpha knotting him on the place where they ate... it will always be playing in the back of his mind. Haunting Yuuri forever. 

Yuuri shook the thought away for now, “your point?” He asked. 

“What if I take Asami out for the day tomorrow, we can have a look at the markets! While you and Victor get Busy back at the hotel.” He nudged yuuri’s arm. 

It was a pretty good idea in all fairness. Plus Yuuri was sure Victor would appreciate them being able to have alone time, even if he didn’t want to have sex with Yuuri. Although that was the idea. Yuuri wanted to sleep with Victor, he wanted them to have that bond and not have the barrier between themselves. To know that he alone could make Victor moan and cum, saying Yuuri’s name over and over again... that was a dream come true in itself. However it had been impossible at the moment, they were never alone, and there was never any certainty that when they were alone they wouldn’t be interrupted or overheard. 

“You would do that?” Yuuri asked. With a confirming nod from Phichit, the omega smiled. “Have I ever told you how much I love you?” Yuuri grinned. 

“A few times, when you’re drunk.” The alpha said. “Come on our coaches will be wondering what’s taking us so long.” He said. 

The two grabbed their skate cases and left the changing rooms. Yuuri watched as Victor stood next to Celestino, who was holding Asami on his hip. The girl playing with his long brown hair. She saw Yuuri and Phichit and managed to wriggle enough so Celestino put her down. She charged at the two skaters, instead of going for Yuuri though, she attached onto Phichit. Giggling. They hadn’t seen each other properly for years, of course she Skyped with him while Yuuri did, and Phichit always wished her a happy birthday, sending over a card and a gift too. 

“Asami, you’ve grown!” He pressed a kiss to her hair before setting her down on the floor again. “What do you say about a trip tomorrow with your uncle Peach?” he asked the girl who nodded eagerly. “Good, dress cute.” He poked her nose gently before turning to Yuuri, “I’ll be over at eleven.” He winked before waving goodbye. 

Victor and Yuuri watched as the other skater and coach left. Asami had taken to holding Yuuri’s hand. “Phichit is taking her out tomorrow?” Victor asked. “Why?” 

“Oh well, they haven’t seen each other properly for a while... and umm... well he wanted us to be able to have some time alone, just us.” He took a risky glance to look at Victor, who had a subtle blush on his cheeks at the idea of finally getting to be alone with Yuuri. Phichit was an angel in his eyes. 

Xxx

Phichit came to their hotel room and picked Asami up at a little before eleven, the girl had been so excited she had almost ran out and shut the door on them. She gave Yuuri a quick kiss before grabbing Phichit’s hand and almost dragging him out of the hotel room. Yuuri laughed as she bounced out of the room. He stood from the floor, and suddenly it dawned on him... him and Victor were alone. They had the whole room to themselves, they never had time off and alone together. 

Victor came from the bathroom where he had been showering and wrapped his arms around Yuuri, kissing his neck softly. Yuuri leaned further into his touch, Victor was relaxing to be around, he calmed Yuuri by just being near him. Suddenly the anxiety that held him was washed away. He turned to face Victor and kissed his lips, pulling him closer before letting him go again. Victor smiled and sighed, “you’re such a tease.” He whispered. Yuuri laughed. 

“Can I have ten minutes?” He asked. 

Victor nodded as he stroked up and down Yuuri’s arm. “Of course.” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s lips once more before letting his boyfriend go and wash up. 

Yuuri closed the door behind himself, first thing he took a quick shower and made sure to wash every inch of himself, omegas didn’t usually grow much bodily hair it was usually very thin, however, he still shaved. Next he brushed his teeth. He wasn’t sure if Victor would want to prepare him, or if he should do it now? Yuuri suddenly found himself wishing he had asked Victor this the previous night. He decided to do a little prep and slip in a small plug. It wasn’t anything new to him, during heats Yuuri liked to wear plugs that were ridiculous sizes. Back in Detroit Phichit had opened one of Yuuri’s packages by accident and had pulled out (what he claimed) was the biggest butt plug he had seen. The small plug was nothing. It sat comfortably inside him, and Yuuri couldn’t even feel it stretching him. He was thankful he packed it along with his toiletries as an accident now. 

He put on some black lace underwear and one of Victors white t-shirts. It was a little oversized on him, but Yuuri liked how it went just a little past his bum, and how it draped over his body. He left the bathroom with his hair pushed back and glasses gone, eye contacts in. He closed the door and nervously walked towards the bed, Victor watched him pull the hem of his top as he made his way towards Victor. The alpha sat up and held his arms out while sitting on the edge of the bed. Yuuri went forward and let Victor wrap his arms around Yuuri’s waist. He kissed Yuuri’s stomach just above his belly button, the omega let his fingers stroke through the silver locks of hair. 

“Are you sure?” Victor asked, looking up at Yuuri who was smiling at him. Yuuri nodded and leant down to kiss Victors lips, locking them together. He gently nibbled on Victors bottom lip before the alpha opened up and let Yuuri explore the inside of his mouth. He allowed the omega to take control for the time being, he wanted Yuuri to be comfortable with this. He knew that he didn’t have the best first experience, and that first experience was his only one. Victor had a longer list of ex-lovers, but not that long, skating was an intense job and took up a lot of time. 

Victor stood and took a bit more control as Yuuri started to settle. The omega let out a small squeak in surprise but continued to kiss Victor. The alpha removed his black top, letting Yuuri touch his chest gently. “You’re so beautiful.” Yuuri whispered, he looked up at Victors blue eyes and smiled. 

“Hmm... and that’s coming from the most beautiful person I’ve ever met.” Victor half laughed. He kissed Yuuri, “can I take your top off?” He asked. Yuuri took Victors hands and let them rest at his hips, silently telling him that it was okay. Victor removed it with ease, and then blushed at the black lace underwear. Looking back at Yuuri he could see the pure Eros on his face. “Oh... Yuuri,” his smile grew, “what did I do to deserve you?” He whispered before going back to kissing Yuuri. 

He moved to kissing the omegas neck, nibbling and sucking. However, he tried not to leave a mark, the press would just love that. Yuuri tugged at Victors jogging bottoms, the alpha taking the hint and sliding them down his legs before stepping out of them, wearing just his boxers now. Yuuri could see the slight outline of a bulge in his boxers, he couldn’t help but think that the magazine him and Phichit had read was right. He let his hand cup the alpha through his boxers and started to rub him through the fabric. Victor broke away from Yuuri’s skin and let out a moan. 

Yuuri kissed Victors neck, then his chest and down his stomach, across his abs. He got on his knees and looked up to Victors blushing and smiling face. He felt the alpha stroke his hair as Yuuri tugged his boxers down. The material fell to the floor and Victor stepped out of them. Yuuri could see how big he was compared to when he was flaccid. He stroked Victor before kissing the head and putting the alphas length into his mouth. He was big, but Yuuri hardly had a gag reflex anyway. He worked himself up to taking half, and then a bit more, and a bit more. Victor moaned and held Yuuri’s head. The omega looked so hot, but not just hot, he looked beautiful. Yuuri swallowed around Victor before taking him all in. The alpha moaned more. 

Victor gently pushed Yuuri off of him and knelt down to Yuuri who was on his knees. He kissed the omegas lips and moved his hands over Yuuri’s body. He felt the lace and started to pull it off: Victor lay him back and Yuuri complied before laying completely on his back, letting Victor take his underwear off so he was completely naked. Victor kissed Yuuri and used his hands to push the omegas legs open. He stroked Yuuri’s length before moving down to his hole. Instead of a warmth, he felt something hard. He took the base of the plug and pulled it out gently, Yuuri’s slick covering the end. He held the toy up and smirked, “You did my job for me?” He asked with a smile, “I think you’ll need to be stretched more then this.” He kissed Yuuri again and put the plug on top of his pile of clothes. 

The omega moaned as Victor pushed two fingers inside Yuuri, the omega had enough slick to not need lube. He scissored him, and then added another finger, stretching him open. Victor pulled his fingers out and sat back a little, Yuuri started to turn over, Victor caught him before he could though. “I want to see you.” He whispered. “Please.”

Yuuri nodded and smiled, “I-I want to see you too.” He said. “Condoms in the case.” He nodded towards his suitcase. Victor grabbed one and rolled it on before lining himself up, and then with a small nod from Yuuri he pushed in. He went slowly, the real act was different from Rut masturbation. He didn’t want to hurt Yuuri, and he knew this was only his second time. Yuuri made small pleased noises as Victor pushed all the way in. He allowed Yuuri to adjust first, and then he slowly pulled out and pushed back in. 

Their pace picked up, and soon they had got into a rhythm that they both liked. Yuuri started to stroke himself in time with the thrusting. He came over his stomach. Victor pulled out and sat normally, then urged Yuuri to sit down on his lap. The omega came over and sunk back down onto Victors length, moaning as he was filled again. Victor helped him as he moved up and down, timing the thrusts so they were in time. Yuuri leant forward and rested his head onto Victors shoulder as the alpha continued. He felt so sensitive, but Yuuri had good stamina he knew one orgasm wasn’t going to stop him. 

“V-Vitya... g-going to...” Yuuri didn’t finish as he came again. Victor got some of the omegas seed onto his finger and licked it off, Yuuri blushed at that, the alpha then took some more and put his fingers in Yuuri’s mouth. The omega liked the feeling of being so full from both ends. 

“Beautiful omega.” Victor whispered through heavy breathing. They continued to move together. Victor trying not to cum so soon. 

They had changed position again so Yuuri was laying on his back again and Wrapped his legs around Victors waist so he would go deeper. The constant stimulation to his prostate was making the omega more and more sensitive. “Ah Yuuri... I’m about to cum.” Victor moaned. The omega couldn’t think of anything else but having Victor orgasming and knowing he was the one to make that happen. Victor buried himself deeper as he came inside the condom. Yuuri orgasmed one last time before Victor pulled out, he bent down to Kiss Yuuri and pulled him back up. 

He removed the condom and tied it. Yuuri took it to flush while he cleaned himself up, he brought back a damp cloth for Victor, knowing the alpha wouldn’t want to move. When he got back Victor was in the bed wearing boxers again, Yuuri found a pair of Victors clean boxers and put them on before cuddling up to the alpha. “I love you.” He said quietly. 

Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead, “I love you too.” He said back. 

“Maybe when you’ve had a rest we can go for round two.” Yuuri smirked. 

Victor let out a small moan that half sounded like a sigh, “you’re going to be the death of me, so much stamina.” Victor loved the idea of it though. 

“You should see me in heat.” Yuuri joked. 

“I can only imagine.” Victor laughed.


	9. An embarrassing nap time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s short :/

After the Rostelecom cup was Barcelona. Yuuri had been happy to sit with his friends and competitors to catch up, they only ever talked during competitions unless anyone shared the same home rink. Of course for a while Yuuri and Phichit did, and they also shared with JJ for a little bit: but getting together in person was so much harder when everyone lived all around the world. Phichit and Christophe wanted to take Asami around the Christmas markets, leaving Yuuri and Victor to enjoy their own day out alone. The Japanese man had known Victors birthday was coming up, he also wanted to buy something for Victor as a thank you. It wasn’t suppose to be a proposal. 

When they were stood before the cathedral doors it felt like everything else just stopped, it was only them in the world as Yuuri slipped the ring onto Victors finger. Then the omegas heart sped up as Victor placed a matching gold ring onto Yuuri. It hadn’t meant to be a proposal, but Yuuri was so glad that was the outcome. Then to hear Victor declare he would marry Yuuri once he won gold, it only made the other more determined. 

Yuuri had done amazing, he had been better then amazing, the best in fact. Just not as good as Yuri Plisetsky. Something had made him drive harder for success that time, some how he had been pushed to go that extra mile. His program was worth a bronze or silver on its own against Yuuri’s: but when he added those complicated jumps during his second half the Japanese competitor didn’t stand a chance, there was no way he was beating that. Yuri came out with gold, he stood above all on the podium. That didn’t mean the Japanese skater was upset with his silver, he was a winner and he got to stand on that podium after years of trying and failing. He had done his personal best, under the watch of Victor he had managed to make it through the Grand Prix and come out on top. The Russian refused to kiss his silver medal, but he had kissed Yuuri’s ring. Victor Nikiforov only kisses gold, and Yuuri had never been more determined to make that happen after receiving his silver. He could still go up. 

Even after the crying, the tears when Yuuri and Victor had almost broken up. It had partly been a miscommunication: Yuuri claimed he wanted to retire and Victor had thought he was unhappy with their relationship also. He did say he wanted to be with victor until he retired, he never said about afterwards. They had come back stronger, and Yuuri now had the knowledge of how pretty Victor was when he cried. He hated thinking it, felt wrong even, but Victor had looked so beautiful when he cried. Unlike Yuuri who thought he looked like a messy toddler. 

“Yuuri, move to Russia with me.” The words had taken Yuuri by surprise. Victor was asking him to move in, but not only that Victor was asking him to move his entire life. Victor wanted to come back for the next season, saying it will be his last if he gets taken down by a teenager. But it also meant he could still coach Yuuri, and Yakov could help too. He didn’t want to stop helping his now fiancé, but the team Russia coach had taken a shining to the omega. Lilia would be so impressed by his ballet, he was so hard working, so appreciative of the dance, unlike the skaters who only saw it as a means to better their programs on ice. Yuuri had a deep connection with Ballet. But Russia was so far, and his family was in japan, Asami was happy in Japan. 

“I-I can’t... My family, Asami-“ he tried to explain. He wanted to go, he desperately wanted to be with Victor in Russia, to skate with the Russian team and dance with a tutor who understood the constant drive for improvement (and one who didn’t have a slight drinking problem). His daughter only knew how to greet someone in Russian, she couldn’t read or write, how would she go through school? There was so much to think about. 

After some careful thought and convincing from both Victor and his parents Yuuri had asked Asami her thoughts. If she didn’t like it then there would be no more said on the matter. She came first. To his surprise she had jumped at the idea of moving with Victor: she had begged Yuuri to say yes so they could live with Makkachin and skate with Vicchan all the time. “We can get her a tutor who speaks English or Japanese, she won’t have to go to school.” Victor had said after Yuuri reminded him of their busy schedule, how would they do it without his parents? 

“But then she won’t mingle with children her own age.” Yuuri said. 

“We can take her to the children’s skate clubs, they will be her own age or around her age.” Victor gave. “And Yuuri, this is only for one, at the most two, seasons. Then I will have Yakovs approval of being your coach, I will have competed for the final time, and you will have two gold medals.” He pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead. “We can move back to japan and get a house, Asami can go to school and we can skate here.” 

“It’s not forever?” Yuuri asked. Victor loved the snowy air of Russia, the Beaty of St.Petersburg, and the mad rush of tourism. He liked hearing cars in the streets, or kids eating ice cream at the park on hot summer days. He loved the people, the city, and he loved his home rink. Victor had been at that rink since he had gone under Yakovs wing, from seven years old the rink and the city was all he knew. How could Yuuri ask him to move away from that? How could he expect him to move away from that? 

“Yuuri, I love you, and I love Asami. I know the attachment you both have to here, and we can’t raise our own family away from yours: it’s not forever, because I would never ask that of you.” He smiled to Yuuri, they had been packing some things to take with them to Russia for a while. Yuuri had been nervous about the whole ordeal, but in retrospect it really wasn’t a long time. He spent longer in Detroit. 

Yuuri smiled and blushed a little bit, “you think we’ll have more children?” Yuuri asked. Victors heart skipped a beat then, Yuuri had said ‘we’ as if he saw Asami as Victors own. Sure he looked after her and read her bedtime stories, he picked her up when she fell down, and even scolded her for being naughty. But he never thought anybody would ever see Asami as his own child apart from himself. The girl was as much his daughter as she was Yuuri’s in his own heart, but hearing that that was also how Yuuri felt made him feel so warm inside. 

Victor nodded at his omegas question, then sat closer to him. “I do, and I know that they will have your beautiful brown eyes, and gorgeous looks,” he smirked a little, “and of course my skating skills.” He winked. Yuuri shoved him lightly causing Victor to laugh harder. 

“You ruined the moment.” Yuuri pouted. “That’s it were not moving to Russia, sorry Victor, but I don’t think I could ever go with someone who would ruin such a perfect moment.” Yuuri faked offence. 

Victor leant forward and quickly stole a kiss from his omegas lips, “you love me.” He said. 

“Ah it’s true, can’t help who you fall in love with.” Yuuri said with his own wink now. 

It was Victors turn to pretend like he was offended, “you wound me Yuuri.” They both looked at each other seriously for approximately two seconds before they started to laugh. 

Saying goodbye to his family had been really hard on Yuuri, but he had managed to pull his mother from around him and gave Mari a kiss on the cheek before having to board the plane. They managed to get seats together with a little extra foot room too. Asami had curled into Yuuri’s side during take off, but in flight she was okay. The flight attendant had given her a colouring book and some crayons on her way around. They had two stops on the way there, during the second flight Asami had slept the whole time, then again half way through their last flight. She had woken up at the last hour and a half of the flight, she spent thirty minutes cuddled to Yuuri, and then the last hour watching a show. 

Victor had Yakov pick up Makkachin a week ago from the airport after having the poodle flown over, the coach had looked after him and the apartment while Yuuri and Victor got ready for the move. Yuuri had a few things delivered over and Yakov had accepted the packages, but didn’t look inside. They were all moved into the spare bedroom that was to become Asami’s room. When the door opened Makkachin ran at the family of three and tackled them in greeting, Asami had grabbed onto the dog and ran inside without a second though, wanting to play. 

A short gruff sounding man exchanged a greeting with the two skaters, before claiming he had to leave. Their first task was getting settled in. They decided to leave the Asami’s room until the next day and just let the girl stay in bed with them for the night. Too tired to consider putting together a child’s bed. Victor kissed Yuuri’s head saying he was going to make them something quick to eat while he got Asami ready for bed. 

It did not take much convincing, the girl being so tired from their travel. As soon as her blue nighty was on and her hair brushed out, she was asleep on Yuuri within five minutes. Victor came back with a bagel cut in half and some strawberry jam on top. He gave one half to Yuuri who had a few bites before letting Victor have the rest of his along with the other half of the bagel. They went to bed and were asleep within a few minutes of laying down, Asami sleeping between them. 

“Vitya, maybe if you read the instructions-“ Yuuri tried as he held up the booklet for putting a bed together. Victor just huffed and ignored him. He was a world record breaker, gold medalist since he was sixteen, and the successful coach of silver medalist Yuuri Katsuki, he could put together a child’s bed. Or so he thought. 

“It’s broken.” He claimed. 

“It’s not broken, you’re doing it wrong.” Yuuri said. Victor glared at him. “Let me try.” Yuuri managed to shove the alpha out of his way and took his place on the floor. He careful read the instructions and followed each step. The bed was easier to put together then Victor had been making it out to be: it was simple place and screw for the most part. Some things looked similar and Yuuri did get confused a few times, but other then that he had done a good job in putting it together and then getting the mattress on. Victor watched in both jealousy and amazement, Yuuri was always right... 

The omega finished up the bed and stood, stretching his arms out with an amused smile. “My fiancé the builder.” Victor joked. He went towards Yuuri and pulled him in for a gentle kiss, it grew more heated, unintentionally getting the two worked up. Yuuri panted as they deepened the kiss and brushed up against each other. 

“M-maybe not in our daughters bedroom.” He whispered with a small giggle. Victor still blushed when Yuuri referred to Asami as “their” daughter. The alpha agreed and pulled Yuuri from the room. Asami was asleep on the sofa in her pyjamas, Makkachin was laying with her under the grey blanket while a cartoon played on the TV. They quietly made their way into the main bedroom and closed the door. Nobody had left the house that day so the front door was still locked, they weren’t worried about Asami being alone, plus Makkachin was with her too, and the poodle knew when to get his owners in times of trouble. 

The two fell against the bed and stripped from their clothes quickly, they needed to be fast and quiet. Yuuri had had a higher sex drive lately, he assumed it must be that his heat was due, but for now they could bask in the growing need within their pants, no worries as the silent house allowed them to be together. Victor carefully worked Yuuri up with the help of some lube, and once he was able to pump three fingers inside he deemed Yuuri ready. However the omega had other plans, he flipped their positions so Victor was under Yuuri, and straddled the alphas hips, pinning him down. He started to rock gently against the erection of his fiancé and moaned when he felt it press against his hole. 

He eventually took the alpha and lowered himself down, once seated all the way Yuuri began to roll his hips and bounce on the Alphas length. Victor held Yuuri’s hips to steady him. He liked it when Yuuri took charge of a situation, seeing his once shy omega so confident and sure of himself, it made Victor beam. For the time being they didn’t need to worry about condoms since Yuuri was on the pill and suppressants, however he had to come off the suppressants to prepare for his next season, doctors orders when they went in and discussed Yuuri’s training plan and how it could effect his heat cycles. His heat would be soon, but the suppressants still had four to seven days to completely wash out of his system. The omega was excited to feel his alphas seed filling him up so nicely. 

Yuuri bent down and kissed Victor quickly, and a little roughly on the mouth. He dragged his hands through Victors locks causing the alpha to groan. Yuuri was always so good to him, touching him in all the right places and knowing what Victor needed. The omega kissed down Victors neck and shoulders, across his chest before licking his way back up to Victor scent gland. He teased the gland before biting the lobe of Victors ear, “want you to fill me up, please Alpha.” He whispered against Victors ear. Victor could have came then and there at that, but the way Yuuri continued to move told him the omega was not ready for this to end. The demand from Yuuri got Victor all excited as he started to meet Yuuri’s thrusts eagerly. 

Despite what others thought, Yuuri was a very kinky, and very sexy man. He was Eros in its true form, Victor had been the one to help him realise that. To make Yuuri see just how beautiful he was. From his gorgeous hazel doe eyes to his perfect round bum, everything about him dripped with lust. He caused heads to turn, and skated like he was trying to seduce everybody in the room. He was perfect, the perfect man, perfect fiancé. “Gonna- Vitya I-I’m-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence, Yuuri squeezes around Victor as he came over the alphas chest. Victor felt his knot growing and panicked as he released, he hadn’t meant to knot Yuuri. The omega moaned at the over sensitivity that washed over his body. It was too late so Victor decided to just enjoy the rest of his climax. 

Once they both came back from their orgasms Yuuri flopped down onto Victors chest, tired and throughly fucked out. He nuzzled at the scent of his alpha and purred gently, almost asleep. “I didn’t mean to knot you, sorry.” Victor whispered as he carefully stroked the omegas hair. Yuuri just gave a small chuckle before pressing a kiss to Victors neck. Apology accepted. They managed to move slightly so Victor was spooning Yuuri from behind in the bed, a more comfortable position for them to sleep in. 

Victor had pulled a blanket over them, the covers still at the end of the bed where they had been kicked to that morning. Before either of them could fully fall asleep a knock at their door startled them, it could only be one person and Yuuri panicked. Him and Victor were still knotted and his daughter decided that now would be a good time to wake up and demand attention. This was so embarrassing. Victor sensed the slight fear and brought Yuuri to sit up while he grabbed the covers to put over them. The blanket was tightly wrapped around their bodies under the duvet as an extra precaution. 

“Papa, I had a bad dream!” Asami said with tears in her voice. 

“Baby girl, you okay? Come here.” Yuuri called from his place in the bed. The girl wondered in with a red face and tears running down her small cheeks. Makkachin followed her inside and jumped up to the end of the bed. 

“Is papa and Vicchan having a nap?” Asami asked. 

“Yeah, we are a little tired from building.” Yuuri smiled. 

“Can I nap too?” She asked. Asami was still very tired from the flight over, jet lag not treating her well at all. 

“Umm... sure sweetie.” Yuuri said. He was thankful that Asami left the room and grabbed the grey blanket from the sofa. Victor had stayed completely still behind Yuuri, trying to focus on not doing anything that would push against Yuuri too much. He had his head buried in Yuuri’s hair as he pretended to sleep when Asami had come in. He whispered an apology against Yuuri’s neck, the omega reached behind and squeezed his thigh in reassurance. The panic of the situation had caused Victors Knot to deflate quickly. He pulled out and pressed a plug into Yuuri so nothing would fall out onto the sheets while they napped. Deciding clean up could wait. 

Asami came back into the room and climbed onto the bed with a little difficulty. She settled herself against Yuuri, facing his chest. The omega ran his fingers through her hair while the girl started to fall asleep. Once she had completely fallen into her dreams Yuuri and Victor settled. The two feeling a lot more comfortable to take their own nap.


	10. The Ballet Lesson

The bedroom was finished within a week and Asami had started to settle down more since having her own space. She liked that there was no upstairs in the house so she could play in her room and still hear Yuuri and Victor around the apartment. They had arranged for a tutor to come four days a week for Asami and teach her, either him or Victor would be home, and if the two couldn’t be there Mila had offered to help. She met the girl at the ice rink when Yuuri went to speak to Yakov about training times and had completely fallen in love. Asami liked having another girl to talk to as well, and had not wanted to leave. 

Asami would be taught in English, since it was hard to find a Russian tutor who spoke Japanese as well, but Yuuri was still determined to keep his girl knowing their native language. She had picked up on bits of Russian already, which Victor had been so excited about. They had signed her up for group skates with children around her age, and Yakov had said he would offer her private lessons for half the price, since he was already both Yuuri and Victors coach. He first offered to do it for free until she was competition ready, but Yuuri felt too bad so they agreed on half. Yuuri knew she would excel all those in the skate group, having world champion figure skating parents had its perks, and the fact she spent most of her days at the rink. But Asami loved it, she loved to skate and saw the beautify in every step, edge, and complexity in each stroke of the blade along the smooth cold surface. At six years old she was already passing her field tests with ease, and starting to work towards her technical test and program. Yakov had said he didn’t want her doing any more then a level three technical until she was seven. 

For now Yuuri was at home with Asami who sat at their kitchen table with her tutor. She was a women in her late twenties, ginger hair and brown eyes with a few freckles. The women was small, and had a thick Russian accent when she spoke English. However, she was one of the best and most qualified tutors for children under eleven years. She was patient with Asami who had never liked maths or science, she never liked academic schooling: she preferred to be creative and expressive through dance, art, and a love of skating. But Yuuri and Victor alike had tried to convince her the importance of school. Yuuri appreciated the patience the women had for his girl, she was not the easiest one to tutor. 

The omega passed the beta tutor a cup of tea before leaving the kitchen, he found that Asami was willing to work more when he wasn’t in the room. Victor would be back in half an hour and Yuuri could go to his ballet lesson with Yuri and Lilia. The young alpha had been very reluctant to sharing the slot with Yuuri at first, knowing an omega who had trained in ballet since he was sitting up on his own was going to put him to shame, but they actually found it enjoyable. Plus the three of them would sometimes go and get a coffee or something to eat afterwards. 

Yuuri went and got ready, Lilia didn’t like him dancing in jogging bottoms and baggy tops like Minako allowed, so he had to wear the black or white tights and a black or pink leotard. He opted for white tights with a black leotard, he also put on some black leg warmers, knowing the studio would be cold, and made sure to put on his long leotard that had sleeves coming down to his elbows. He shoved his black slippers into his bag and a jumper on top. Excited to finally get to dance. He did a few warm up stretches in his bedroom to get himself started. 

The door opened and Victor called a hello. Asami answered, but stayed in her seat. Yuuri came from the room and practically jumped on Victor in greeting. He kissed his fiancé before pulling away with a smile. “I’m sorry I can’t stay but Lilia called for an earlier session.” Yuuri quickly explained. He kissed Victor once more. “Oh, when I get back I want to discuss my heat with you, if that’s okay? It’s just I’ve started to nest and...well... um, I just think I need to explain a few things is all.” Yuuri smiled up at Victor. 

“That’s okay love, I won’t go near your nest until you get home either.” Victor promised. Yuuri blushed. His alpha was so considerate of Yuuri’s needs it was sometimes like he was living in a dream. Before Yuuri’s heat they had asked Asami if she wanted to stay at Yakov and Lilia’s place, since they agreed to take her and Makkachin. Yuuri had spoke with Lilia (an omega) about how his heats can be really rough and painful for him, so she offered to help in anyway. Having Asami was a huge help to him. It was like he already had a Russian family amongst the skate team. 

Yuuri said a goodbye to Victor, and shouted a goodbye to Asami before leaving for his dance class. It wasn’t too far away, Yuuri was able to take a nice walk to the studio which was only ten minutes away. Once there he said a hello to the women at the front desk of the gym centre and made his way upstairs where the studio rooms were. Inside was Yuri already stretching, his hair clipped up and out of his face, he had been growing it out. 

Lilia was no where to be seen for now, Yuuri stripped off his coat and jumper, then removed his shoes in replace for his black ballet slippers. He started in straddle position and bent ear to knee each side, holding for twenty seconds, then nose to knee for another twenty, and finally in the middle for thirty seconds. He then went to a pike and reached forward to grab his heals, holding for fifteen seconds, he released that and did it twice more. He got down into his splits and bent forward nose to knee, before arching back a little for a few seconds. Yuuri warmed up some more working his way slowly from the floor until he was fully standing. The younger alpha was always amazed at the omegas flexibility, sometimes it would lead his mild to wondering what Yuuri would be like in bed... stupid teenage hormones... 

It wasn’t for another twenty minutes until Lilia had shown up, and at that point Yuuri and Yuri had only said a brief hello to each other. He knew it was stupid, and knew he also couldn’t help it, but Yuri had started finding himself thinking of the omega beside him more and more. He liked to think about how he would look all heat ridden and begging, or even the simplest of things: like how warm Yura would feel if Yuuri blushed at something he had said to him. He didn’t want to admit it, really he couldn’t think of anything worse. But when Otabek had said he had a crush on Yuuri, Yuri couldn’t find it in himself to argue back, because it was true. 

Both were happy to finally get started with their lesson. It wasn’t like Yuri was discreet, the older omega had a feeling that Yuri liked him. It wasn’t just the way he blushed if Yuuri caught him staring, or how he would do everything to avoid eye contact when talking. It was also the way Yuri submitted quickly, and how he would do anything to defend Yuuri. He even snapped at Victor once when he had told Yuuri to keep trying the quad flip, even though he was too tired and kept falling. Yuuri liked to be pushed to his limit though, so he wasn’t in any actual pain otherwise he would have said so, Yura just felt a need to protect him. Still he blamed all this on stupid teenage hormones. 

The alpha could not hide the fact that he was able to smell Yuuri today though, so close to his heat, so hot from hard work. It was sending shivers down the alphas spine and making it hard for him to concentrate. Yuuri just smelt so good, and so ready to be filled. He pushed the thought from his mind, because Yuuri and not any omega was just a fuck toy for alphas, they were people too, and those thoughts were wrong. Disrespectful. But biologically he could do nothing to stop the way his body reacted to Yuuri’s smell, he just prayed his half hard cock would stay unnoticeable until he got home. 

The final song finished and Lilia pauses the CD, it had been almost an hour of them dancing routines and going through the smallest of details, fixing their steps. Finally they were able to sit down and have a drink. Yuuri happily went to his bag and pulled out his bottle of water, then taking it in the middle of the studio floor were he sat in a straddle, he just wanted to keep his body working even when resting. Yuri, however, took the opportunity to slump against the wall defeated. He just really needed to go home and take a cold shower. 

Their break was only fifteen minutes long, and soon they were back at it again, one routine after the other. Lilia had enforced a rule that if one of them messed up, even a second out of time they would have to start from the beginning of that one routine until I was right the whole way through. Yuuri was beautiful the way he flew into leaps, and spun on the spot. Lilia had him wearing point shoes for one session, and Yuri had been so amazed at his control in them, how beautiful he looked. The alpha had only ever worn point shoes three times, he had never been a big fan on them. But Yuuri had been conditioning his body to this for so long, he got his first pair of point shoes when he was still learning the times tables. 

They made it out the other end of ballet alive and sweaty. Yuuri had gathered his jumper up and shoved it into his bag, he was too hot for that many layers. He just wore his coat and leg warmers. Putting on his normal shoes and getting ready to leave with the other two. Lilia had told them to go without her today, she wanted to create a new piece for their lesson next week. They thanked her and left the studio, both living in the same general direction, having no choice but to walk together. “I-I’m sorry Yura, if I’ve made you uncomfortable.” Yuuri said, turning to the alpha with a small smile. 

Yuri blushed, “how could you have made me uncomfortable, idiot?” He spat out in Russian. He really didn’t want to talk, he just wanted to be at home, in his room where he could get off in the safety of his bedroom. 

“W-well I just sort of barged into your life, you have to share a rink with me and dance lessons, I’m sorry.” Yuuri shrugged. The alpha almost laughed out loud, he had done that exact thing to Yuuri and never apologised once. He almost took Victor away from him and still didn’t say sorry. Yet Yuuri was here apologising because he thought him being in Russia was making Yura uncomfortable? The blond could hardly believe what he was hearing. 

“That doesn’t make me uncomfortable.” Yuri shrugged as they continued to walk. 

“W-well I’m an omega, it’s a bit of an inconvenience... at least.” Yuuri said, hinting that he knew his heat pheromones were getting to the younger one a little. “I probably should have asked for a separate lesson or stayed at home...” He said. “It can be hard... especially if you- um- care for that person.”

“Y-you know?” Yuri asked with shock in his eyes. He had been so careful though. Yuuri just smiled and shrugged his shoulders. Of course Yuuri knew his dumb secret, the whole skating world probably knew. But then again what figure skater didn’t have a crush on Yuuri Katsuki. He thought it was all about the hot alpha with silver hair, not ever thinking that Everyone was always talking about Yuuri. How his eyes were so beautiful, and dancer body was just perfect, the way he put so much care into the simplest of edge work. It was always about Yuuri. Everybody he met fell in love with him. “How?” Yuri asked, he was embarrassed sure, but he also wanted to know where he went wrong. 

Yuuri just shrugged again not really knowing what to tell him, “it’s just the way you act around me, it’s different from everyone else’s. Meaning you either hate me or like me, I figured we were past the hate stage a while back.” He explained himself. 

“I’m such an idiot,” yuri sighed, “please don’t tell Victor, he’d never let it go.” Yuri begged. 

“You’re secret safe with me.” Yuuri said. An evil thought came into his mind then, “also if it helps later on, I’ve been wearing a plug for the whole dance lesson.” He smirked. The small sigh of desperation that came from Yuri’s lips was so worth letting out his little secret. They came up to Yuuri’s block. The omega said a goodbye with a small smirk and left for inside, the alpha had practically ran home at that.


	11. Happy life, Happy wife

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is the last chapter (Awh sad!) I have wrote a part two but idk if you guys want to read that or not, so lemme know :3   
> Thank you for reading, you’ve all been great!

Yakov came and picked Asami up after she had eaten dinner, she had gave both Yuuri and Victor a kiss before leaving with her pink backpack on. They would have a free house for the week since Yuuri’s heat was due. It usually lasted up to seven days. The two of them sat down on the sofa, Yuuri cuddled against Victor. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?” Yuuri asked looking up to Victor. He moved away slightly so they could look at each other. “I just mean- well my heats can be intense, and not just because I have a lot of stamina. Sometimes they really hurt, since having Asami some of my heats have been more intense to the point where it’s just pain and no pleasure.” Yuuri explained. They had spoke about this before, and Victor had said he was fine with it. 

“Yuuri it’s okay, no matter what I’m here.” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s forehead “sex or no sex.” He giggled. Yuuri laughed and shoved him a little bit. 

“I just don’t want the first heat we share to be a bad one.” Yuuri explained. Victor just hugged him closer in reassurance. 

They went to bed around ten o’clock, Yuuri had practically fallen asleep on Victor while they sat on the sofa. He had an intense training session with Yakov and Georgi earlier so he was knackered. The alpha had carried his omega to bed and helped Yuuri change. He had been told by Yuuri that when it got close to his heat he became exhausted and was basically like a zombie. Victor laughed when Yuuri whined because he had to stand up to remove his leggings. Once they were settled in bed though Yuuri gladly snuggled to Victor and started to purr happily. 

It wasn’t until about two in the morning that Victor was woken up by a small whine next to him. Living with a six year old made people a light sleeper. Yuuri was sat up in bed panting as if he had run a marathon, stripping off the pyjama top Victor had put him in earlier. He pulled at his underwear, but started to get frustrated at his lack of success. Victor turned over, he knew it would be a long seven days, but he was willing to go through it for Yuuri. He had never been with an omega in heat before, and he was starting with the most difficult omega for heats. So much stamina, and so much pain. It wasn’t something he could control though. 

The alpha stroked Yuuri’s face gently and tried to sooth him. The omegas breathing slowed back to normal as he started to mutter alpha. He had also been told that during most heats Omegas would be disoriented, and generally go full omega meaning they responded more on their animalistic instincts rather then rational human thoughts. Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s lips and the other responded quickly chasing the alphas lips. His hands started to move up and down the alphas body, gripping at his hips and licking inside his mouth. 

Victor gently pushed him back onto the bed while he was on top, Victor ground their hips together and both of them moaned out. He continued to kiss all over Yuuri’s chest and neck, running his hands through Yuuri’s black hair. He removed the omegas boxers, and then pushed his legs up so his knees bent, allowing Victor to have access to his hole. He lowered down and started to lick at his hole, prodding his tongue against it and teasing Yuuri, tasting his slick. 

There was a moment when Yuuri stopped moaning, and then he was pulling at Victors hair trying to get him to stop. Victor quickly pulled away and looked down at Yuuri in concern. He was crying. Victors heart almost stopped, his fiancé was crying. “P-please d-don’t. I don’t want you to...” his breathing picked up, Victor panicked. “N-not my alpha... y-you’re hurting me.” He mumbled. Victor wasn’t even sure if Yuuri knew what he was saying. “Dirty... dirty... dirty...” He muttered. 

“Yuuri, Yuuri, you’re okay.” Victor tried stroking his hair. He wanted to try and make Yuuri a bit more aware. He needed to let the omega know he was safe. This did raise some questions though, why was this Yuuri’s response? Victor and him had been together before, not in heat, but when they had sex normally Yuuri loved it and he even took charge a few times. “Listen to me, you’re not dirty, you’re beautiful. Beautiful omega, my omega.” He pressed a small kiss to his fiancé’s forehead. He started to scent Yuuri by rubbing his wrist against Yuuri’s scent gland on his neck. 

Yuuri had told him, he warned Victor his heats could get messy, but apparently Yuuri forgot to mention this part of his heat. Yuuri calmed down after being scented, and then he dropped against Victor crying. The alpha held Yuuri close to him and let the omega cry before he fell asleep again. They needed to talk about this once Yuuri came out of his heat. Maybe the omega wasn’t sure what was going on, or if he had experienced this before, but it was defiantly something they had to discuss. 

It was a tough heat, and Yuuri would sometimes freak out then Victor would need to calm him down again. He made sure Yuuri was eating and drinking enough, also sleeping. His heat was six days long, However, Victor had told Yakov Yuuri still needed a day to relax, mostly so he could ask Yuuri about what had happened during his heat. 

Come morning on the sixth day Yuuri groaned, waking with a headache. Victor was asleep next to him. Yuuri walked to the bathroom ready to clean himself off, he could never really remember his heats well, but he would slowly start to remember things as the day went on. As he showered he lowered his hands down to his bum, he liked to wear a plug during heat, but there was nothing there, he wasn’t even stretched. Yuuri got confused, They hadn’t slept together. Yuuri’s face heated up in embarrassment, it had been a bad heat. Yuuri walked back into the bedroom with some leggings on, he went into the wardrobe and found Victors team Russia jacket, then he put that on and zipped it up. It was his favourite thing to wear. 

Yuuri got back into bed and cuddled up to a sleeping Victor, the week had probably been hard on him so he didn’t want to disturb him. 

It was only twenty minutes later that Victor woke up, the first thing he saw was Yuuri in his team Russia jacket, Victor smiled at the sight. He moved closer to Yuuri and kissed his head. “Good morning.“ Victor smiled. He loved waking up next to Yuuri every morning, and even after the rough week it was no different. The sight of his wonderful fiancé looking so cute in red and white. 

“We didn’t...” Yuuri started. “How bad was it?” He asked searching Victors face for answers. 

“We should probably talk about that.” Victor said truthfully. He didn’t want to worry Yuuri, but it was really bad, and he desperately wanted answers. Yuuri’s face turned down, of course the worse things were going through his mind right now. He looked like he was about to cry again, Victor didn’t want to see him crying again. The way he looked when Victor had stopped to watch him. He didn’t look good, he looked broken and defeated, and Victor never wanted to be the cause of that. 

Victor told Yuuri to go put the kettle on for them while he got dressed and they would talk over a cup of tea. Yuuri did as was instructed and made two herbal tea’s for them. Victor came and sat down after giving Yuuri a kiss to the head. The younger skater looked a little terrified, as if he was scared Victor would tell him to pack up and move back to japan. 

Yuuri was the first to speak up, “I’m sorry.. I should have booked a heat hotel or something.” He sighed and placed his head in his hands. 

Victors eyes widened and he grabbed Yuuri’s hands, “no, no I’m glad I was here to help you.” Victor said. “But Listen you said a few things that really worried me, and I don’t just mean you saying that you were in pain, but as if maybe somebody hurt you?” He said slowly. 

Yuuri turned red and buried his head in his hands, and tried not to look up at Victor. When he next looked up he had tears running down his cheeks, Victors eyes widened, he got up and went right to Yuuri’s side, kneeling down and letting Yuuri hug him, crying on Victors shoulder, literally. Of course Yuuri hadn’t told Victor everything, he never wanted the alpha to worry, and because of this he kept secrets. 

“Please tell me what happened.” Victor asked. 

“You’ll hate me,” Yuuri muttered Victor stood up and gently lifted Yuuri’s chin so the omega was looking at him. 

Victor leant down and kissed his lips, softly, deeply. He pulled away. “I could never.” Victor reassured the omega. 

There was a small pause where Yuuri gave it a thought, and then he nodded. Victor sat in the chair next to Yuuri’s at the table, and then held his hands. “You remember that part I told you about, t-the one with Asami’s biological sire...” He said trailing off and waiting for Victor to to nod. “Well um... it’s that.” He said awkwardly. His eyes started to fill with more tears as he thought back to that night. “I don’t remember much, I-it came back in small pieces, and even now I can have bad dreams because of it- and bad heats.” He sighed. Victor could see how badly the omega was shaking. He squeezed his hands a little harder to reassure him, telling him everything was okay silently. “I remember being at the party and he was speaking to me, JJ left because his friend had called him over. This guy handed me a drink and said it would make me feel better, I mean... I was pretty drunk. So I drank it, and then I’m not sure what happened, I started to get really dizzy and really hot, then I started to panic. 

“He took me outside and said he would take care of me, and we went somewhere. At first I thought it was my flat, but later JJ said his friend found me sitting against a corner shop wall crying and shaking, she took me back to JJ who took me home. Apparently I wasn’t making much sense.” He sighed a little before starting up again. “I remember laying on a bed and I asked him to wear protection, at this point I just gave up I guess. I did tell him I didn’t want to, i-i asked him to stop touching me until I felt a bed. I just begged him to wear a condom, b-because i-i was scared and I felt like that was the only control I could have. H-he didn’t... obviously. I didn’t tell anyone, I-I’ve never said this out loud before.” Yuuri was full on sobbing, Victor had sat closer to hold him. “I experienced a forced heat, I looked it up online and there are heat drugs that when mixed with alcohol can have really bad effects on a person, I-I think that’s what he used. I-i d-don’t know for sure though.” 

Victor sat there in silence not sure what to say at first, he was shocked. “Y-Yuuri He- he-“ Yuuri put a hand over Victors mouth to stop him from saying anymore. 

“If you say it, it’ll be true.” He whispered, almost begging Victor to not say anymore. 

“Have you, didn’t you tell a doctor? Your parents, Phichit?” He asked. Yuuri shook his head. Victor sighed. He didn’t want to tell Yuuri he should have told someone sooner, because he knew that it was something scary, something that could have repercussions. 

“Do you hate me now?” Yuuri asked, Victors heart almost broke. Yuuri looked so defeated, so completely broken. Tears started to fill Victors eyes, and then he was crying fully along with Yuuri. He pressed himself against Yuuri in a tight hug, never wanting to let go of his omega who was -in that moment- so broken. Yuuri always seemed so strong, he was fun loving and always willing to help those around him. Just watching him interact with Asami made Yuuri look so well put together, as if his only worry was making sure his daughter smiled every single day, and he was so good at that it was hardly a worry. 

How could Yuuri ever think Victor could hate him. How did that thought even cross the young skaters mind? “No Yuuri, I love you, I always will.” He whispered against Yuuri’s neck as he hugged him close. They stayed like that crying for a little bit together. It was as if a weight had been lifted from Yuuri for finally telling somebody, and they hadn’t reacted badly. No, instead he was given love and support. 

Victor had taken Yuuri’s hand and held him when they stood up, he took the omega to their bedroom where a messy nest had been spread across the room. Yuuri didn’t like his nest to look neat, he liked to cover everything in soft things and make small crooks in which he could curl up in. Yuuri and Victor got into the bed, Victor pulling Yuuri closer to him and stroked his hair, his back, trying to make Yuuri calm from his tears. He kissed the warm liquid on his cheeks away, and lightly pressed another one to his lips. He wanted Yuuri to know how loved and cared for he was, and Victor appropriating him like this was one of the Alphas favourite ways to show him That he loved him so much. 

Xxx

It was nice to hear the laughter of their daughter again, Asami ran through the apartment with Makkachin giggling the whole time. Yakov came in behind her and handed Yuuri her backpack of things. She already had clothes at Yakov and Lilia’s place since they had adopted her as a grandchild now, claiming she would probably be the only chance either of them had. Yuuri invited the man in further and offered him a hot drink, he agreed and asked for a coffee, black with two sugars. Yuuri complied and went to get Victor to hurry up in the shower since Yakov had come to visit. The alpha came from the bathroom with wet hair and wearing some jogging bottoms, no top. 

“Yakov, thank you for taking care of little Asami.” He said setting himself down next to his coach. Yuuri said he was going to tend to Asami who had gone into the kitchen in attempts of making herself a drink. He made her some lunch and sat with his daughter at the table while she ate. 

Yakov waved Victors thanks off as if it was nothing. He enjoyed the week looking after the little girl. She was bright, and funny, plus Asami had liked teasing Yura to no end. Her and Makkachin were like an unstoppable force to be reckoned with. And after they had ran and played all day, or between Asami’s tutoring, the two would often be found in places of the house fast asleep. The girl stopped where she dropped, quiet literally. Yakov had found her asleep under the table, on the sofa, in Yura’s bedroom on his rug. Lilia had also found her sleeping in strange places like next to the TV or against the bathtub. Plus Yuri liked having her around. As much as she tried to tease him she was really funny, and a lovely child at that. He had to hand it to Yuuri, the omega had done an amazing job raising her. 

“How was the heat, you mentioned that Yuuri had been quite upset yesterday.” Yakov said, recalling the phone call he received from Victor once Yuuri had fallen back to sleep. He had asked his coach to have Asami for yet another night because Yuuri was far too emotional to think about anything but himself. Victor wanted Yuuri to have that time and process what he had admitted to himself... or half admitted. He hated that this had happened, but Victor would never leave Yuuri. They had spoke about it, and the omega had declined all offers of help getting the guy and making a claim against him. He just wanted everything to stay as it was. That part of him was in the past, and he didn’t need it coming up again. Only to give him nightmares for endless months... again. 

Victor thought of his words carefully, he didn’t want to say anything to Yakov that would make Yuuri uncomfortable with the man knowing. However, the omega had agreed to try an open up to those around him about this. It would take time, a lot of time, but now Victor knew Yuuri was ready to heal properly from the events. He never saw Asami as something wrong, or a horrible reminder, she was the good to come out of one awful night. Asami was Yuuri’s everything, his whole world. Yuuri could never associate her with the man from that night. She was not his daughter, Victor was her sire and Yuuri was her mother. That was that. 

He sighed before speaking up, “Yeah... well, he experiences a lot of pain during heats, not all the time, but it seemed this time wasn’t too kind on him.” Victor explained. It wasn’t exactly a lie, Yuuri had been in a lot of pain. He just didn’t tell the whole truth. “We couldn’t even... when he’s like that he doesn’t...” Victor was trying to find the words to put this lightly. “It’s more pain rather then the need to mate, it’s like his omega just focuses on how much he’s hurting.” He mentioned. 

“So you didn’t mate him?” Yakov asked. He knew how excited Victor had been to finally be able to mate his omega, he had been looking forward to it for weeks while the heat built up. Mating was something the two of them wanted to do, they had wanted to share that intimate experience together, and now they couldn’t. Not for another three months anyway. He did feel for them, he really did. Yakov didn’t know that Yuuri had this heat pain problem, it wasn’t something that would usually come up in general conversation. But this was something that needed to be addressed, Yuuri would have to see a specialist if he wanted to get over pain during heats. 

The alpha shook his head, “n-no, no we didn’t mate.” He half whispered. “He was in too much pain.” Victor said. 

“Is your rut due before his next heat?” Yakov asked. These talkings were no longer awkward between student and coach. It was normal to discuss biological needs and drawback in their sport. They were placed on suppressants if heats and ruts were due in competitive seasons, and they had to have regular check ups with doctors to make sure all was fine with their inner workings. Victor shook his head. Yuuri’s heat came up every three months, Victors ruts were every five to six. He had a rut a two weeks before travelling back to Russia, Yuuri would have another heat three weeks before Victors Rut. From what they worked out between themselves. “He May need to have a check up, specialists can give him medication to help the pain.” 

“Yuuri has already tried, apparently they couldn’t find the cause of the pain so they were unwilling to give him anything for it. Pain killers don’t work, even prescribed ones that he was given back in Detroit.” Victor explained. He and Yuuri had spoke about this in great detail, both before and after his heat. It seemed that for Yuuri there was no cure to the pains he felt during heat. Although Victor thought that what could help is seeing a therapist and maybe even a private doctor. Yuuri had turned down both options, he refused to pay anymore money towards this when nothing had helped so far. 

Yakov knew Yuuri was a different case, he liked to be independent, do things for himself as to not be an inconvenience to those around him. He was different from any other student Yakov had seen. He cared for the most simplest of edges, and had complicated steps. Instead of focusing on throwing in as many jumps as possible, he liked to carefully place his technique moves in with his field moves to create a beautiful sequence. He was so different, but that’s what made Yuuri so amazing. So unique in his skating and like no other competition before. He could even surpass Victor if the Omega had more confidence in himself. 

“There are cases of pains being linked to psychological reasons, have you thought of that?” Victor didn’t know how to respond to that, Yakov was quick and had even thought about this quicker then what it had taken for Victor to realise. 

Before anybody could respond to that Yuuri came from the kitchen, “Vitya, Asami said she wanted you to bathe her.” He said. Victor and Asami always had fun come bath time. He would fill the tub with far too many bubbles, let the girl soak the floor and his clothes, he would make her a beard of bubbles and laughed when she blew a handful of them at him 

“Okay coming.” Victor smiled. He gave Yakov and apologetic look before standing. The coach could hear Victor interact with the family that had welcomed him in so graciously, a man could never have been more grateful for Yuuri Katsuki. Victor had been so down and depressed before he met his omega, and now he had a family, a life outside of his career. He heard as Victor lifted the girl into their air and how her giggles filled the apartment, Yakov found himself wishing he and Lilia had had one of their own, both were far too busy at the height of their careers to bother, and when the height crashed so did their marriage. Yuuri and Victor weren’t like that, they had a future together, they were building one already. They would be okay once skating was not their main priority anymore, and they would find a way to live their lives until they were old and grey. 

The alpha ran through the living room being chased by Asami and Makkachin, he hid behind a door and jumped out on the six year old making her shriek and giggle. Yuuri came from the kitchen with a bright smile and rolling his eyes. Asami was always so happy when Victor played with her. He and Yakov looked at each other before Yuuri turned away embarrassed, he was still a little nervous around the coach. 

The man on Yuuri’s sofa stood with a sigh, he stretched his arms out before relaxing them back at his sides again, “thank you Yuuri.” Yakov smiled to the young skater, who in turn blushed. 

“For what?” Yuuri asked. There was the sound of a small girl laughing loudly and calling Vicchan, the sound of a dog barking happily at the two in the bathroom. 

Yakov nodded to down the hall where their bathroom was, “for that.” He smiled. “I don’t know what Vitya would have done without you.” He said starting to gather his coat and hat from the hooks near the apartment door. 

“Yeah, honestly I don’t know what I would have done without him.” Yuuri half laughed and walked the coach to the door. 

He opened the door and the older man stood in the threshold, “whatever happened during your heat, I’m sure everything is or will be okay. You mean a lot to Vitya, and he would do anything -even almost retire- for you.” Yuuri couldn’t help but let a small cough out when Yakov said that. It wasn’t technically his fault that Victor flew all the way out to japan to coach Yuuri. Although he may have something to do with Victors retirement if Yuuri takes gold during the next season. Victor refuses to compete anymore of it meant he was getting any less then gold. 

“Thank you, it means a lot.” Yuuri smiled. “And Asami said she had a really good time with you guys, so thank you for that as well.” 

“Our pleasure, she is a wonderful little girl, why you hid her from the skating world for so long is beyond me.” He said. “I’ll see you at the rink bright and early tomorrow.” He said before putting his had on and leaving. Yuuri shut the door behind him and went to go find his daughter, dog, and fiancé. 

That night Victor and Yuuri lay comfortably in bed, Yuuri wrapped himself around Victor so his head was in between his arm and chest, one of Victors arms wrapped around his fiancé, and the other came to hold his hand as they cuddled. They weren’t necessarily going to sleep, they just wanted to have some time to themselves, cuddle, and just sit in each other’s presence. The apartment was quiet, Asami having gone to bed almost an hour ago, the girl was now fast asleep. Yuuri had one more day for rest before he was back at the rink. Victor would only be at the rink from six in the morning until nine so he would still get to look after Yuuri. Usually when he only went in for the morning, Victor would move Asami to his and Yuuri’s bed, knowing they would both sleep longer if they were together. 

There was something that had been on Victors mind from the moment Yuuri asked him to share his heat. Just one tiny thought that kept turning into possible futures for him and his small family. He couldn’t help but feel giddy at the idea, but he still needed to run it by Yuuri. He didn’t want them to rush into something so extreme, and he knew the younger skater would want a year, or three at the most before they decided on anything. Yuuri still had to win Victor gold. But the thought was prominent, and the Russian couldn’t help how it practically spilled from his mouth. 

It was like in the moment when he had made the decision to ask Yuuri, there was nothing that could stop him. Victor almost wished he had a little more self control, but he knew Yuuri wouldn’t mind. He had been with Victor long enough to know that was just how he was now. “I-I want us to have a baby.” Victor blurted out. Yuuri wasn’t sure if he had heard right and just gave Victor a confused face. “I mean, you know, after I’ve retired and you have gold. I don’t want us to have one right now, just in the future. I’d like it if we could have a baby.” Victor was blushing, and thanking the darkness of their room. 

“But we have Asami.” Yuuri said, as if Victor had forgotten their child. Of course he could never, she was a candle in the dark. Asami was everything to the couple, but that didn’t mean Victor didn’t want more. He wanted to have enough candles that there was no more darkness. He wanted him and Yuuri to have a baby that was completely theirs. Because as much as he loved Asami, and saw her as his own Pup, she wasn’t Victors. She was Yuuri’s pup. He wanted to be able to share the experience of his mate finding out they were pregnant, and go to ultrasounds, listen to their heart beating for the first time, and getting Yuuri all the weird and wonderful foods he craved. He wanted to hear the baby crying for the first time, and watch as Yuuri nursed them. Seeing them laugh and smile or hearing their first words, see the first steps. There was so much he had missed out on with Asami because she wasn’t his pup. He still loved her to no end, but Victor wanted to be selfish and have that experience with Yuuri. 

“I know, and I love her I do. She’s more then I could ask for. B-but I mean... maybe we, as in you and me can have a pup that is completely ours. I want to share that with you. And we don’t have to do it right now, we can wait until you have gold medals, until I have retired so I can help more. I want us to have a house first, and I want to see Asami going to school, all before we have a baby. I just- I just can’t stop thinking about it.” Victor admitted. He wasn’t sure how his mate would react, it was a new area for them. They had never needed to discuss having a baby, because they already had one. It was a done deal from the moment Victor had fallen in love with Yuuri. If he wanted the omega he got the child. Which wasn’t a bad thing by any means. 

“Okay.” Yuuri nodded, Victor waited for more of his reply. At the blank look on his fiancés face Yuuri explained. “Okay, as in yes. I want to have a baby with you too, at some point in the future.” His smile widened and Victor didn’t think he had ever been happier. He and Yuuri had just planned that they would have a baby. Sure it could be years from now before they even consider trying, but they were making plans for their future family, and Victor couldn’t be happier. 

The Russian turned over and squeezed his lover tightly, squishing him between the mattress and his own body. Yuuri just huffed and laughed at the affectionate attack. Victor was kissing at his neck and jaw, all over his cheeks and face, the finally to his lips. Yuuri happily kissed back, loving the feeling of his alpha being so close, being so happy and affectionate. He wanted to stay in this moment forever. A happy daughter, a happy soon to be husband, a happy life. He couldn’t think of anything better.


End file.
